Kingdom Three: Awakening
by The Kingdom Keepers
Summary: A few generations after the great Keyblade War, three young masters go on a journey to protect the light in a different realm from an ancient darkness. Follow their adventures as they grow to learn the duty and responsibility that comes with the title of Keyblade Master.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kingdom Three: Awakening**_

_Disclaimer: We do not own the rights in any way to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. This is purely fan-fictional with original characters. These characters interact with other franchise characters in a purely fictional way and we are not claiming any of this to be canon. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix._

_Without further adieu, please enjoy our story we tell you here. We've researched our best and continue to do so in order to make this story as believable as possible and give you the entertainment you seek. This will involve many characters on the final fantasy side and not as much Disney. This is still a Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction but in a different way. Last note, you'll see a small saying here and there with a number at the end, its a footnote meant to give a little more lore and keep you all tied to the fact that this is a Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction. _

_Feel free to give us any feedback, we'd love to hear your thoughts._

_Thank you!_

_-TheKingdomKeepers_

**Prologue**

In the workshop of time, a dark robed man sits in his wooden throne, reading one of many books that rested on his desk. Turning pages slowly, another robed figure walks in, keeping quiet as they wait for permission to speak. The room is quiet of words but loud in white noise, clocks ticking away and paper ruffling. Moments pass and the standing figure shifts their weight, coupling their hands together behind their back as they continue to wait.

More moments pass with no change in the situation, until the standing figure brings a hand forth to cough into it, weakly attempting to clear it. The sitting man lifts his head quickly, turning in his throne to look behind him. Raising his hand in confusion, he looks around for any other people that he might have missed.

"Whoa, when did you get there?" The seated man asked in a confused manner, matching his motions.

"I've been here for a few minutes Master. You wanted to talk to me?" The standing figure responded, attempting to cure the master of his confusion.

"I did? I should probably start writing these meetings down. It's not like I've got something to tell me things before they happen." The master said with laughter between his words. The two continued to look at each other through fading chuckles. The standing figure didn't give any laughter of their own, only a continued stance like a soldier waiting for orders. The master's shoulders slumped down from the quiet response.

"Oh come on, why are all of you so serious all the time? You need to relax a bit." He said in a defeated yet still joking tone, while he shifted back to the book he was reading.

"Apologies Master. I'm sure we would be more relaxed but we're trying to change the future." The standing man said. The sitting master waved away the explanation, turning another page in his book.

"I know why you're all stressed and serious but that's all you guys ever are. You need to find something fun to do! Explore! Go make friends and visit them! Laugh! Frolic through a field somewhere!" The master rambled quickly towards his student while using his hands to express his frustration.

"Are…are you telling us to go frolic in...in a field?" The student asked, still standing at attention. The master's shoulders slumped again but was accompanied by a sigh this time.

"No, no I'm not. I'm simply trying to say that you all need to learn to relax, even in dire situations where there's no known end in sight!" The master ran his fingers over something written on the pages of his book. "A wise man taught me something that I hold dear even till this day." When a plan spans years, the day to day doesn't really matter." The master explained, his voice soft and sincere.

The Young man blinks "But sir you always tell us that the ultimate goal comes before all else!"

The Master looks up, keeping his page pinched between his fingers, "Here, answer me this. Is there anything you in particular could be doing RIGHT NOW to help our cause? Or even today? This week? No? Well then go have a little bit of fun!" The master quickly settles down, looking at the page he is currently on and smiling. "And if you don't even know how to do that, you need this more than you realize." The master's eyes settle on his page, "Be more like these three here."

The standing student stood on their toes, trying to see the book that his master was reading. Unable to see, he sinks back to his height defeated. "Like who?"

"Some very…" the master began, stopping to find the right words with a hand to his chin."...bright, people."

"But who?" The student asked once more, their hands at their side now.

"Take a seat, my young pupil. I'm going to tell you a story that's often forgotten and teach you a lesson not yet known by anyone but yours truly." The master said, his gaze still seemingly on the book. The student looked around, finding a suitable, simple wooden chair. Grabbing it, he moved close behind the wooden throne of the master and sat down quietly.

"What story is that, master?" The student asked, folding his hands and waiting.

**Chapter 1**

The day is bright as usual in the Land of Departure, skies as clear as the water that flows. Birds and chimes can be heard in the small town that had developed. A large white castle with many other colors detailing it here and there, rested above the rest of the buildings, a wall spanning to encompass itself and the buildings.

The sound of crashing metal had become a background noise of the tranquil hills. Two warriors continue to strike and parry at dizzying speeds. After a final flurry, the two disengage and look to the third man sitting on the wall overlooking the glade in which the two finished.

"Gotta give this one to Solomon." The man on the wall says with a grin.

"OH COME ON, THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT! I WOULDA FINISHED HIM OFF THIRTY MINUTES AGO WHEN HE SLIPPED!" The man standing below who held himself tall, growls towards the man on the wall.

"Well Ori, you hesitated. Too busy boasting about how well that Splicer worked." The man called Solomon says, as he quickly slides towards his opponent. His stance of a playful classic fencing fashion. Holding a practice weapon designed for thrusts, he zipped closer hoping to get a strike in while his opponent was distracted.

Having sparred with Solomon enough, the irritated Orion leaps into the air and dashes towards the wall. Solomon lets his advance drop off while watching his opponent leave.

"Well that's a shame." Solomon said. After a brief scramble, Orion ended up sitting next to the third of them on the wall.

"What's a shame?" Orion replied.

Solomon shrugged, motioning at him now leisurely on the wall. "Seeing the fearless Orion run from a fight."

Orion rolls his eyes, setting his practice weapon down and placing his opposite hand on the third man's lower back. "I already won, so I can't run from a fight that ended with me as the victor." He leaned in closer to the third man who still wore a grin on his face. "He should know that."

The third man chuckled, used to the banter and still enjoying it. "He knows he won because you technically did run. There was a ref and the ref decides the winner. So either finish the fight or you lose."

"Nope, your turn Neiko." He says to him as he pushes him off the ledge.

Neiko falls towards the glade, quickly preparing in air and utters 'Float' under his breath causing Solomon to be lifted into the air from the power of Graviga. Solomon's face twisted into one of shock as he began floating towards the sky. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Neiko takes careful aim and screams, "FREEZE!" Multiple lances of Blizzaga glide towards Solomon smoothly and quickly as he lays helplessly in the air.

A harsh breath escapes Solomon as the first lance strikes him.

"Fira!" He shouts through his teeth, the air around him ignites and melts the remaining remnants of ice.

Landing quickly, Solomon takes care not to stumble on the water left over. He plants his feet and speaks "Thundara." Striking lightning to the left of Neiko, quickly running to the right attempting to lead him towards his next strikes. Solomon looks to Neiko, quickly realizing he doesn't fall for it. Settling into a defensive stance instead, Neiko faces his practice weapon towards Solomon with a grin. Still moving, he speeds up to try and catch him off guard, knowing he doesn't hold a candle to Neiko when it comes to magic.

"If y'all don't do something soon I'm gonna have to jump down there myself!" Orion shouts from his place, followed with brief laughter.

Neiko looks up at the wall briefly and Solomon takes his chance, using quick dashes to close the gap to end the fight in a satisfying thrust and slash. Neiko disappears, being an after image to fool his friend. Looking around, Solomon finds himself eerily alone, suddenly feeling a rush above. Snapping his head up he sees Neiko, in open air ready for an easy blow.

"Magnet!" Neiko screams in excitement from the sky.

Solomon commands his hand up to strike but feels it do the opposite. His metal blade stabbing into the ground causing him to expose the back of his neck from shock. Neiko plummets toward the ground while bringing his weapon down to strike. Slamming his practice blade into Solomon's neck, buckling from the hit.

"OHHHHHHH AND THE POINT GOES TO NEIKO!" Orion belts out as he takes a step off the ledge, falling to the ground. Landing promptly with a small grunt, "Wooooo, you have got to stop falling for that!" He claps Solomon on the back with a hefty laugh.

Looking around at each other they all laugh together, realizing the sun is high in the sky. The sweat that had built up from their hours of bouts, clinging to their clothes like adhesive. Each in their basic attire, simple black or white shirts and pants with simple boots. Their laughing stops quickly as they all hear soft clapping and steps towards them.

"My word, you all are still sparring? You know what that means?" The old man looks at each person individually, as if expecting an answer, "You must need a harder challenge." The old man says as he walks up and summons his keyblade, "Well what are you waiting for?" He challenges them in a soft commanding tone, getting into his battle stance. The three warriors smiled together as they peered at their master.

"Smokescreen!" Solomon shouts with excitement. They all threw their practice weapons simultaneously at their master.

Without losing the smile, the old man deflects the practice weapons with ease. Discarded, the weapons pierce the ground while Orion is already in the motion of a left handed strike at the master's stomach. The old man dissipates his keyblade from his out of place parry hand and materializes it in his other.

Blocking Orion's attack with a perfect parry, the old man thinks he sees an opening in his opponent's now broken stance. He stops in time for a fireball to whisk past him, which was a cover for Orion to flatten his keyblade and lower it. Solomon appears on the flattened crystal keyblade, knees bent in a jumping position. A chuckle escapes Orion's grin as he brings forth the weight of his friend and launches him skyward. Switching foot stances again, he throws something upward.

The old man follows the rising warrior, still smiling like a child. Raising his keyblade, he quickly whispers, "Protect" activating the shield around him which blocks three Blizzara shards. Glancing over at Neiko, he sees him not waste any time and begin to glide to another position out of the old man's view.

Solomon uses his momentum to backflip several times before slowing to the final rolling flip. Catching what was thrown to him, now in his left hand, slams the keychain into his keyblades base. The keyblade transforms to that of Orion's.

The old man, caught off guard, quickly glances down at Orion to see his keyblade perform the same trick, now appearing as Solomon's.

"Barrier!" Yells Solomon from his peak in the sky.

"Explode!" Bellows Neiko, his left hand in the sign of a gun pointed at the place just above Solomon. The explosion from the Firaga spell detonation above Solomon propels him down at extreme speed. Closing the distance, Solomon brings down the weaponized light. The attack shatters the old man's protection, clashing with the metal under it. His left leg buckling from the power behind the attack the old man holds steady after locking his feet back into place. Feeling this is another distraction, the old man glances to see Orion gripping his weapon with both hands and thrusting. The master feels the familiar tug of a spell as he sees Orion's thrust adjust slightly in the air directly towards him.

"I see Neiko has gotten better with magnet!" The master shouts happily.

The attack being aimed at the center of his chest, making the old man have to act quickly. He whispers under his breath, disappearing the moment after and reappearing above Solomon. His strike about to go through, his keyblade is plucked out of his hand and slams into the wall, suspended there.

The old man looks down in time to see that a slowga had been used to stop Solomon's fall. He uses a blast, "Aerora" magic twisting him around to follow through with the momentum to strike with a backhand swing.

Orion jumps into the air, his attack synced with Solomons and shouts victoriously, "Kupo, kupoooo, SWING!" only for both of them to come to a complete stop.

A thin misty black glow emanates from them both as the old man drops to the ground. Chuckling to himself, he rises to his full stance. Erupting in a massive smile, he looks at the two men suspended in the air. He begins to say something when he hears the faintest rushing of grass, quickly turning around in a defensive stance only to see the briefest of an afterimage. The old man quickly shouts "Barrier!" As an onslaught of swings strike the barrier. The master's eyes begin to track Neiko as he seemingly teleports around striking the barrier.

"Excellent form Neiko! This is the strongest time splicer from you I've seen yet!" A smile creeps back on his face. "But you seem to forget the 'time' part of the skill!" to punctuate the sentence the old man snaps his fingers and causes Neiko to freeze midair as well.

"You all truly are masters of your craft. It makes me feel like I'm passing on my knowledge and experience properly." Taking a few steps back, the old man pulls his hands behind his back gently. Clasping his hands together, he watches as Solomon and Orion's attack swing through, slicing the air. The momentum being more than they thought, it made them over spin and lose some balance but landing on their feet. Quickly followed by Neiko falling to the ground with a resounding 'thud.'

Orion and Solomon steps over to help Neiko stand back up, panting from the quick exertion of speed.

"Dammit! He knew more time stuff." Orion pants in frustration.

"Eh, I told you there was a good chance he did. We came real close though." Solomon assures Orion as they both continue to gain back their breath.

"Hey guys! I actually hit it! Just like you said Sol!" Neiko exclaims, the joy and fascination clear in his tone. Solomon brought his hand up for a high five.

"I told you you could Nee! Never had a doubt." He says with his hand up, Neiko giving a celebratory slap. The master looks at what has his keyblade pinned, seeing now that it is Neikos keyblade.

"Did you throw that yourself?" He asks, looking back at Neiko.

"With a little help from Aeroga." He claims, pumping his fist into the air quietly. Standing around their master, the three wielders catch their breath, sending their keyblades away.

"Although quick, I thank you for entertaining this old dog." The Master said with a smile, hunching over ever so slightly as his age shows in his stance. Placing his hands on his hips, Solomon returns a gentle smile.

"Anytime Master Azaleaus." He says, his dark skin gleaming from sweat and the sun, his dreads drape over his shoulders and down his back to his shoulder blades. He put a good portion of it up in a bun, strands of dreads jutting out from it. The tattoo over and under his left eye being one of the most asked about things whenever they have visitors. His eyes being a strange dark blue that others swear they see slightly moving like waves in an ocean.

"With all the extra training and wisdom you give us, it's the least we can do." Neiko says, his tan skin being not as sweaty but still showing he put in some physical effort. His face slightly rounded but with a steadfast jaw, he smiles to brighten his face. Being unassuming he could blend into any situation or locale, save for his piercing amber eyes which seem to flit from object to object. His usually well kept, shoulder length spiky hair was wet down by his exertion of the spar. Pulling it back into a small bun, he holds it there with the small tie he had around his wrist.

"Besides, I will keep taking on your challenges until we land at least one hit!" Orion says, his right hand on his left shoulder, rotating it in large arcs. His rather angular face being broken by his white smile, a stark contrast from the caramel skin which surrounds it, sweat beading and dripping from his large well-kept beard of dark brown. He slides a hand through his unkempt longer hair the same color, in a vain attempt to get it out of his face. "You know I woulda gotten you if time hadn't stopped!" He chuckles at his own joke, causing some playful light glittering through his storm grey eyes, the right one marred by a scar narrowly missing the eye itself.

"You know Ori, if your face wasn't 80 percent hair and always in the way, maybe we'd land a hit." Solomon says cheerily.

Orion rolls his eyes at his friend, deciding not to reply.

Master Azaleaus met each of their gaze as they said their bit, his smile never wavering. His silver hair blowing with the slight breeze, staying tucked behind his ears and shining like a dull metal. His eyes matching the color of his hair, a few wrinkles and lines to show his age along with a scar on his jawline. His robes being a dark matte silver with gold accents for his intricate embroidery along them. The outer robes flowing to his ankles, underneath is a large dark maroon red sash around his waist. Smaller, lighter shades of purple and black laced around his chest and stomach, holding various other clothes together. His pants being simple and baggy to give him the mobility needed for his fighting style, along with his very basic black boots.

"Well, I hope you all will continue to learn from me until I move on from this realm." He looks away as he says the end, into the sky and beyond what it holds.

The three keep themselves quiet, their breath returned to them as they watch their master. A moment passes as the breeze moves, brushing against them and cooling them off. Azaleaus taking a deep breath through his nose, he exhales away stress it seems, his shoulders becoming more relaxed. He looks back to them all, his hands still resting behind his back.

"Now, my pupils, go get cleaned up. We're going to have guests later today and they have requested the masters come together for a meeting." Azaleaus says, turning towards the castle and beginning to move.

Neiko tilts his head slightly, raising a single brow in question. "All of us? For what meeting?"

"Yeah, usually anyone only comes to see you. What could they want from us that we couldn't give before?" Orion asks, hoping both questions get answers.

"You're masters now. Your opinions hold a new weight to other wielders and masters alike. Besides, it's been a few years since the other masters and pupils have heard from the prestigious three. A few would like to see what you've all become. So please, clean yourselves up and look nice." The master says, stopping at the end of his small speech to look over his shoulder. "You've got a reputation to uphold." Another smirk emerges, giving off a playful feeling.

He turns back around, waving them to the castle. Solomon smiles, putting his hands forward then rapidly opening his arms and slapping Orion and Neiko's chests with his flat palm. Pushing off them, he blasts off after Master Azaleaus, a haste spell aiding his movement. "Moogle! Come get your wares, weary travelers!" He shouts to his friends. Orion and Neiko stagger a couple of steps from the sudden hit, placing their hands on the spot and rubbing it, competitive spirits rising in them. Looking after Solomon, they break into a sprint, chasing him with their practice weapons.

"Kupo, you cheeky bastard! Get back here!" Neiko calls out, giving himself and Orion a boost after tapping his shoulder. They make up some ground but Solomon keeps ahead, laughing to himself while using his hands to make a crude crown on his head.

"Kupo, you're such a sneak Sol! You can never start this game without giving yourself an advantage!" Orion yells after him. They all rush past their master, who keeps his pace, watching his students run off happily.

I've read this book several times, even know all the rules and I _**STILL **_don't get it.1


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: We do not own the rights in any way to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. This is purely fan-fictional with original characters. These characters interact with other franchise characters in a purely fictional way and we are not claiming any of this to be canon. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix._

_Without further adieu, please enjoy our story we tell you here. We've researched our best and continue to do so in order to make this story as believable as possible and give you the entertainment you seek. This will involve many characters on the final fantasy side and not as much Disney. This is still a Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction but in a different way. _

_Feel free to give us any feedback, we'd love to hear your thoughts._

_Thank you!_

_-TheKingdomKeepers_

**Chapter 2**

The late afternoon came, soon to be leaving as the light began to rest from shining all day. Cleaned up and dressed in their Master attire, the three warriors are gathered in the Mark of Mastery room.

Neiko is seated at a small square table in the corner of the room, reading a book on protective spells. The hood of his white shawl up, the whole of it resting easily on his clothes. The shawl being decorated with teal runic markings on the edges that if looked at hard enough could appear to be glowing with power. A loose hanging teal sash going from his right shoulder to his left side waist where it was tucked under another darker blue sash. A long light grey trench coat lay underneath, running down to the back of his calves. He wore tight light grey pants garments with simple dark grey high top boots and no lack of buckles or straps on either. His hands being protected by intricately designed brown gloves that covered half his forearms but flexible enough for his complex movements and casting style.

Solomon is leaning against the nearby bookshelf, reading a book himself on the art of disarming. His clothes are somewhat flashy yet simple. Having a small shoulder pad on his left shoulder over his blue and silver accented robes. The collar of the robes being left open to show a plain skin tight black undershirt. His left hand and forearm are fashioned with a silver and brown gauntlet that covered the entirety of his hand.

A purple sash around his waist keeping everything held comfortably tight but not enough to restrict movement. His robes continue out from underneath the sash, only going down to the middle of his left shin leaving his right leg exposed. Two small chains attached to the left side of the sash to detail the lower robes, wrapping around to his lower back. His pants being the plainest thing he wore as they are just grey pants which match his simple footwear. They had a small padded guard for his ankles which went down to blend in with the rest of his boots.

Orion was in a more open part of the room, practicing his footwork and shadowboxing. Always smiling to himself whenever he was in any capacity to fight, he couldn't help the urge to smile. His hair is tied back with a simple strip of leather, leaving him with a modest warrior's tail, the clothes look drastically different from the others in his trio. Forgoing the traditional robes for a short sleeved tunic of dark red with pale green edging, the tunic cinched up tightly to his body with a large ornate belt made primarily of leather with an extravagant bear head of copper and silver in the center, with three larger studs on either side leading to the bear, covering his lower torso from navel to groin. Along with the belt Orion wore a full forearm gauntlet made of worked Damascus steel on his right arm and hand, intricate carvings and scenes of tranquility cross the entire gauntlet but are marred by continual use to deflect blows.

The pants he wore would not have looked out of place on a simple farmer, save for the fact they were silken and pitch black, not tight against his legs but with enough give to make sure to not restrict his movement. And on his feet he wore simple, well maintained boots of black leather.

Laughter could be heard from one of the entrances into the large room. The three masters look towards the source of the laughter, eyeing Master Azaleaus leading a group of other older looking people. Neiko rising from where he sat, Solomon pushing off the wall while sliding the book he was reading into the shelf with its brethren. Orion shook off his arms like they were covered in a substance then rose them smoothly to link and rest behind his head. The other two move to stand next to Orion, standing on either side of him.

Azaleaus with his hands behind his back looked from his guests to his pupils and fellow masters. The others with him brought their laughter down to self-chuckles as whatever made them laugh became a fond memory.

"Well, don't you all look nice?" Azaleaus says, a gentle smile on his face. The three of them gave their own greetings back towards their master while motioning them towards his guests as well.

Orion grunted amicably towards them, quickly giving a two finger salute to the other masters before moving his hands back behind his head. He shifted weight from his left foot to his right.

"Hello and welcome, Masters." Solomon replies, the respect clearly audible in his tone like he were an extremely practiced public speaker. Bowing his head, bringing his hand over where his heart would be, touched it lightly with his fingertips then moved the hand towards the guests.

Neiko gave a graceful bow, his left arm over his stomach with his right behind his back. Rising back up he moves his hands behind his back casually. "We appreciate you visiting us and asking us to this meeting."

The guests behind Azaleaus look at each other in what seemed like slight bewilderment before moving forward to stand next to Azaleaus. There are two women and one man, all dressed in simple yet elegant wear. The master raises his right hand towards one of the women.

"These are all great friends of mine that I've had the pleasure of watching grow over the years. The first of them is Master Ulbelle."

He motions towards a short stout woman who had dark purple hair that at first glance could be black but when it moved even slightly, glistened dark purple. Her clothes were the most detailed of them all, having multiple layers of robes overlapping each other. The edges of her hood have black and purple feathers in it along with a few poking out here and there. It went all the way down to her backside, leaving the front open to show her embroidered pants that are a little loose but clung enough to show her curves. Her hair is long but in a bun, being held together with two small straight needles and left over hair tucked behind her ears to keep from falling in her eyes.

Giving a small bow of her own to the three with a coy smile. "Greetings and the appreciation is ours. We've been told you all have insights that tend to not be thought of. We look forward to that input today." She says in a high voice.

"Speak for yourself Ulbelle. I came to speak with Azaleaus, not the so called 'prodigy' pups." The other woman of the two spoke out, her face and body movements showing irritation. Azaleaus moves his hand towards her, a sigh escaping him as he did so.

"And this is Master Elwyn." She wore very rough features which show her battle prowess. Short brunette hair on her head with a section off to the side that was white. Her eyes a milky brown which match her tanned skin tone and compliment her freckles all over the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Her jawline prominent and having a couple of small scars to show as awards for her fighting. She sports a plain brown tank top and a small forest green jacket with multiple belts detailing it. She wore two small belts around her waist to hold her monk style pants up. Her laced up boots covering her shins and scuffed showing their age. Pulling her outfit together is a small cape reaching the small of her back, her master symbol blatant and hard to miss.

"She is one of the strongest key blade wielders of her generation. I knew her master and can tell you she is like a huge lovable be-" Azaleaus almost finished but is stopped by a now blushing Elwyn.

"AHH! Azaleaus, you promised!" She blurts out to interrupt him, stomping her foot at him in embarrassment. He chuckles at her little tantrum, looking back at his pupils.

"-bear." He finishes.

"GAH!" Elwyn shouts at him her frustration reaching its peak. The room erupts in laughter, including the newest masters. It died off quickly as she gave each of them a sneering look of annoyance. Azaleaus moves his hand over to the final guest.

"And last but not least, this is Master Vonnoix." He introduced as the tall man steps forward. His robes had many different symbols on the edges of them as they overlap each other a couple of times. Having a shawl draped over his shoulders that gather itself on his right side and fell down to his lower back. Having simple pants and simple boots for a minimalistic look.

His hair ashy and looking like bedhead. His unkempt goatee matching his hair, his slim sleek face and green eyes the last features that pop out. He approaches the three young masters and holds out his hand.

"It is an absolute pleasure to meet you three!" His booming voice announces, shaking their hands firmly as they took it. "Now, out of you three, who's the strongest?"

"In what way?" Solomon asks, his hands firmly on his hips.

Arms out wide to indicate them all, Vonnoix laughs again. "In whatever way you see fit!"

"Well, I've won the most hand to hand and sparring fights. Won so many that if you add all their wins together, I've still won more." Orion says boisterously.

Neiko belts out a single "Hah!"

Orion's eyebrows shot up as he looks over to him. "What? It's true."

"Mmmmm, no it's not. You've won the most Magic less spars. Your fight styles and forms are perfect but you have definitely not won the most fights." Neiko explains to the air in front of him. He slowly looks towards Orion with the last words, his eyes showing the sass that his voice was holding back. Orion squints at Neiko, raising a finger to point at him.

"Yes I have. Admit it."

"Admit what? That you can't handle me with my magic?"

Orion gasps. Solomon's eyebrows shot up in shock as he starts to chuckle. "Oooooh no."

Vonnoix crosses his arms as he watches the banter, looking over at Azaleaus in the process. He gives a shrug saying 'This is a daily occurrence.' Turning back before a shouting match could start, he motions with his head towards Solomon.

"Can you clarify the strength of you three?" He asks.

"Best in straight fighting and overall strength. He can lift and throw both of us easily." Solomon begins, throwing his left thumb up to point at Orion. "Best in magic and easily the most powerful from sheer magic strength." Using the same hand he points to Neiko who is still sassily looking at Orion. "I'm somewhere in the middle." Solomon finishes with by putting his hand on his chest.

"He's also the plan guy." Orion says without breaking eye contact with Neiko.

"Always has a plan for just about every situation." Neiko adds in.

"Every situation?" Vonnoix asks, a shift in tone towards challenging curiosity.

"Roughly." Both Orion and Neiko say simultaneously. Both going wide-eyed, they give a loud high five, holding their hands against each other. They shot their eyes at Solomon whose own went wide at the realization of what's happening. "Kupo, your wares are expired!" They both say in sync once more. Solomon's head looks up with dread and his foot stomps the ground.

"DAMMIT!" He grunts. Bringing his head back down he crosses his arms and has an annoyed face with half-baked eyes. Orion and Neiko laugh together as they start poking Solomon's cheeks like children. "Kupo, you're munny is proper and accepted. Do you accept my terms?"

"Agreed!" Orion and Neiko reply. They laugh again with Solomon joining them. Orion and Neiko suddenly stop laughing then each slap Solomon's chest, taking his breath away which he tries recovering from by gasping sharply. "Moogle!" Orion and Neiko say with straight faces.

"What just happened?" Ulbelle says as it all finishes. Azaleaus gives a chuckle as he looks at her.

"They have a lot of little jokes and games they play with each other. You get used to it eventually that sometimes you jump in yourself." He responds, glancing back at his pupils as they continue to poke and laugh at each other, Vonnoix joining in their laughter.

"Wonderful! Azaleaus, these three are fantastic! I love their chemistry." Vonnoix states. Solomon, Neiko and Orion beam at the statement, giving each other fist bumps without looking.

"So we've reached the portion where we get to judge them? Finally." Elwyn scoffs with her arms crossed. The three warriors focus their attention on her, Solomon peers around Vonnoix. "You, child that looks like a bear." She points at Orion who placed a hand on his chest as if he was being accused of a horrible crime.

"Child?" He aims the question at her.

"You're the best with fighting styles, so you claim?"

"So I can prove and have proved several times over." Orion assures her unsuccessfully. She grunts again at his words, shifting her weight and tapping her foot.

"Prove it. Fight me." Elwyn challenges to him. Giving her a giddy smile, he starts bouncing up and down with excitement.

"That sounds like a bet." Solomon says, his own excitement bubbling to the surface.

"Where did you get the word _bet_?" Elwyn asks, cocking an eyebrow in wonder.

"Mmmmm I concur, a bet has been offered." Neiko says with a nod.

"Yeah! Let's bet!" Orion nearly shouts, rolling his arms in a ritual he did before every fight. Looking at Solomon and pointing at him, "The usual; week of chores-" He turns the finger to Neiko, "-and you, stop bringing up The Bridge." He barters towards them.

Neiko raises his eyebrow, "And if she wins?"

Ori giggles slightly, "I'll stop bringing up The Wall."

Neiko's eyes go wide and he quickly nods his head in agreement.

Orion looks back at the other master, "Now with that settled, let me go quickly grab the practice ar-"

"Master's do NOT spar with toys! You shall be quick to learn that." Elwyn says with pure authority while summoning her key blade. The blade in her hand much like her attire; efficient with a bit of style, medium in length with a full circle key guard a ruddy gold color, the length of the blade a storm gray with a single vine the same color of the guard encircling it up to the tip where the vine bloomed into a simple red rose.

She shifts into her stance, a standard Plow Guard to the right, "Every time you spar you must fight as if your life's on the line. Otherwise when it is, how will you know?"

Orion runs his hands together and summons his own key blade; a large clear crystal comprised the blade portion, large enough to require most to wield two-handed, the guard being steel gray in a sloping curve only covering the front half of the handle. The key protrusion being pitch black crystals growing out in an erratic nature, seemingly changing shape each time you look at it, the darkness slightly smoking into the clear interior of the crystal.

He relaxes into his own stance; a one-handed Plow Guard to the left with his right gauntleted hand free.

Not one to be shy, Orion quickly dashes towards the other master, swinging his key wide diagonally up towards the right, following with a swing to the left. Before his previous strike is complete, he changes to a backhand grip and swings to the right, following it up by slamming his blade into the ground. All the while Elwyn has been deftly blocking each strike with ease, but backing up against the onslaught, being forced to jump back to avoid the final slam.

Seeing the distance, Orion plants his hand on the top of his key blade and flips over it, closing the gap between them. At the zenith of the flip he grabs his key and follows up with a helm breaking slam, connecting squarely with Elwyns blade. The cacophony ringing through the entire room, drowning out the laughter coming from her. Elwyn quickly stomps on Orion's foot, breaking his focus and allowing her to push him back enough to spin and strike the young master.

Barely managing to get his gauntlet between himself and the strike, he lashes out at her strategy. "Hey, foot stomping isn't fair!" He exclaims while getting his footing and knocking her weapon away.

The woman lets a sly smirk loose on her lips, "Fair? She slams her weapon against his, forcing pressure into his hand. "There's no such thing as _fair_ in a fight!" She punctuates her words with a Spartan kick to his chest following with a quick slash that goes through his now broken defense and hits him. "If you don't know that, then I don't know why you're a master at all."

Orion slides back, letting the momentum from the kick die before running at Elwyn, beginning with a straight across slash, followed by one up to the left, never hitting the master but keeping the pressure on. During the exchange Orion overextends himself and his strike is parried, causing the point to be buried into the ground. Before Elwyn could capitalize on the opening Orion stabs his blade deeper into the ground, securing it before letting go and using it as a springboard to jump up above the woman, at the height of his jump he summons his key blade back into his hand. He points his right hand behind his back and yells "Fire!" Using the spell to propel him towards the master, who herself is caught off guard.

Elwyn quickly jumps back, creating distance between the fighters and settles into an Ox Guard, beginning to take circled steps around Orion, "Very good, weaving spells into your attacks is needed for an opponent stronger than you." She charges at him, sweeping her blade low at his legs, causing him to jump to dodge. While in the air the woman slams her shoulder into him and follows up with an upward slash. He gets a foot on the blade, kicking off then narrowly dodging it. Still in the air, Elwyn mutters "Freeze." beneath her breath, causing an icy patch to be created directly below Orion's feet. Slipping on the ice he is left open to a strike that, without the gauntlet to block it, would have knocked him out. He launches back up, swinging his weight with his legs and pushing off the ground with his hands, landing himself upright. He settles into his stance again, a grin sneaking its way onto his freshly sweating face.

"You gonna call anymore of these "unfair?" Elwyn heckles as she motions towards her beaten back opponent. Orion ran his hand through his hair, pushing his head to an angle where he can crack out the frustration that had built in his joints.

"Not unfair. Solomon has had to figure out ways to get me off my feet for years now. This is me just getting to know the steps to your dance." Orion responds, spinning his key blade in his hand.

"Don't say it." Neiko calls out from his spot on the sideline.

"And now I know the tune." Orion still says confidently.

"You knew he was gonna say it." Solomon chuckles to himself. Neiko groans loudly, annoyance clear at the phrase he's heard one too many times.

"Let's go ahead and change the beat!" Orion boasts in a tone that turned into a shout.

He runs at her, fainting a low sweep to cause her to drop her blade, only to flip over the woman instead and landing a thrust into her back. He follows that with a quick strike to the right that is blocked before allowing his opponent to turn around. Staying low to the ground, he dashes to keep in her blind side, throwing two more strikes at her. She blocks them with less and less success, her balance being offset from the quick attacks. Tired of the change of tactics, she slams her key blade into the ground, air erupting to push Orion back but staying on his feet.

Once facing his opponent again Orion charges, sidestepping an upward strike, invading her guard. He takes a calculated downward strike, letting go of his blade just as the woman lifts up her blade to defend. Letting his hands follow their momentum before summoning his key blade back to his hand, he stops it and points it directly at her shoulder.

He thrusts sharply, connecting perfectly and pushing Elwyn off balance. She lifted her foot while pulling back from the pain, bringing down her key blade to counter his attack. As if predicting it, he twists and spins his weapon behind his back with a smooth spin to a light jump off the ground. Switching his weight Orion throws a kick at her, landing it squarely on her chest and forcing her back several feet as she scrambled to catch her footing.

A smile spreads across Orion's face as he sees Solomon begin to write in his journal. "I was hoping you'd document that one!"

Seeing an opportunity Elwyn charges towards Orion, throwing her key blade at Solomon whose eyes are glued to his book. His focus falters as he turns to dash towards his friend only to be struck in the side. She had already pulled the blade back to her hand in the same quick seconds it had been airborne.

Orion grunts at the strike and snarls, anger beginning to seep from him. He takes a two-handed swing at the woman, dropping his right hand as soon as the strike was deflected and following up with a punch to her right cheek with his gauntlet hand. With his anger showing fully, he continues by kicking at the side of Elwyn's knee causing it to buckle and her to fall to her knees. Orion places his key blade on the woman's throat, his anger gone like a thought.

"I shall take your lesson to heart, Master Elwyn." Before lowering his blade and helping her up, a smile quickly spreading across his face. "And thank you for giving me such an exhilarating battle!" He turns around and quick points to his friends, not saying a single word but letting them know the score.

Orion quietly goes back and stands beside his friends with a lingering smile. His back a bit straighter with his arms together behind it, showing more respect to the masters than before.

"Bets a bet guys. Pay the piper." Orion beams towards Neiko and Solomon. Groaning, they each roll their eyes, shrugging him off to look in other directions.

"Fine, you can handle yourself. Apologies for doubting you, Master Azaleaus." Elwyn calmly states, sending her key blade back to its hidden place.

"Next time, you three against us, that's when we REALLY shine." Orion says, his smile now reaching his eyes.

Vonnoix and Ulbelle looked at each other, then at Elwyn who gave one back. All showing their own form of excitement, adjust themselves to hide their energy to take him up on that challenge.

"Oh would we love to do that. BUT, we don't have the time, unfortunately. We do have a reason for coming so we shall get to that now." Ulbelle states, her attention moving towards Azaleaus. Using one hand to usher everyone to his position at the lone chair in the room, they move themselves to it lining up in a half circle facing him.

"Now, you all have been called here by Master Ulbelle so I will let her explain to us what the news is." Azaleaus says while folding his hands behind his back. Ulbelle lowers her head slightly as a thank you, glancing at the others as she began to speak.

"Thank you, Azaleaus. Now we've gotten word that a couple of worlds are seeing strange heartless show up. Our reports also show strange behavior in that they are coordinated." Ulbelle explains. At the mention of coordination, Solomon lowers his head and brought his hand to his chin as he started forming theories.

"What worlds do you mean?" Neiko asks, seeing Solomon's face light up with curiosity and knowing he needed more info. Ulbelle glances his way with her answer.

"Atlantica and Mount Olympus." She gave. Solomon kept his position, himself unmoved but his lips did as he spoke his theories to himself.

"This coordination you talk about, has anyone seen the main heartless that looks to be giving commands?" Neiko continued. Ulbelle nods confirmation.

"Indeed they have. Humanoid, our size and oozing darkness. They have a strange symbol on their backs and with further whispers that it was heard speaking a rough language. Like, and I quote, "They came from another world', whispering but with a deep tone." Ulbelle reveals without breaking the flow of her words. Solomon snaps his head up, taking a step towards Ulbelle in excitement.

"Wait, it's using 'verbal' commands?" He blurts out.

Ulbelle nods a single time.

"That would indicate intelligence on an unheard of scale for heartless. Are the amounts of heartless large?" He asks after stating a thought.

"Not large. Not by what we have guessed or seen as large. These are small groups of maybe 100 heartless that are growing very slowly. But they aren't contained at a single point." Ulbelle kept the info coming, shooting down the questions with further answers.

"What do you mean?" Orion asks, slowly keeping up but understanding the situation as he unraveled it.

"They have to be coming from somewhere. They can only get into worlds if someone gives them enough darkness or a large enough hole to slip in." Neiko figures, answering the question mostly to himself.

"Or the darkness in someone's heart grows too big." Solomon says, adding the explanation to his theories.

"So are we to find out how they are doing it?" Orion pushes further.

Ulbelle nods. "Yes. That is one of your objectives. The other is confirming if it's linked to this mysterious figure. That and ridding the world of any leftover heartless. Whoever of you ends up going will have a full plate."

"The biggest concern though, is the fact that it's been thought to have been heard speaking somehow. I'm assuming confirming that will lead to other theories and mysteries being solved?" Neiko asks this time.

Ulbelle nods again. "Indeed."

"That's how you would know if it's coordinated. Because they would be following a chain of command." Orion said now seeing how to put the info together. Solomon nodded at the statement but kept his attention on Ulbelle.

"Exactly, which means there's someone or something coordinating the attacks which means-" Solomon starts.

"-the realm of darkness has sentience of some kind and is sending out things to help it." Neiko finishes for him. Looking at each other, they give a small nod before turning back to the other Masters. They look among the four of them, a smile being shared as the older masters look at the new.

"I didn't even think of that." Vonnoix starts, breaking the silence between them all.

"The realm of darkness having a counter to Kingdom Hearts was only a small theory with no evidence." Ulbelle adds.

"Your pupils may be onto something Azaleaus." Elwyn says more gently than her usual statements. Azaleaus gave multiple nods at her answer, glancing over at the three in their own whispering group.

"Do you have anything else to say you three? There are no secrets among masters." He states towards them. The finish whispering and hush one another, playfully slapping each other with childish giggles.

"Master, we want to go to Atlantica to take out these heartless." Solomon states as he pushes away from his friends. Azaleaus cocks an eyebrow at them, like they gave a hint to a prank they wanted to pull.

"All of you?" He questions. They look at each other again, shrugging and nodding all the while.

"Why not?" Neiko asked.

"Because three masters going to a somewhat small heartless infraction seems a bit-" Ulbelle began to say, being cut off by Solomon.

"Necessary?"

"Excessive." Vonnoix corrects him, knowing what Ulbelle was referring to.

"It would be if it weren't coordinated. But, were seeing new heartless we've never encountered before. That means we have no clue how big of a threat this is. We need as much caution as possible." Solomon explains. Azaleaus grows a smile, looking at the other masters as they took in his words.

"Astute observation. I'm okay with the three of them going." Elwyn says at them bluntly with little emotion. She picks some fluff only she could see from her robes.

Azaleaus takes a few steps closer to his pupils, a stern fatherly face to usher his next words. "Think of it as a final test. On the field, experience is more than that of training."

He looks at each master in the eyes, starting at Neiko, "Take this opportunity to prove to us that you can take action without second guessing yourself," He looks over to Solomon "and that you can enter an unknown situation without having to plot or pry. The real thing involves more improvisation than you'd think," Finally his eyes lock with Orion, "and you, prove to us you could keep that anger in check even without your master watching. I could feel you lose it for a mere few seconds but that's all it could take to lose the upper hand you achieve in a fight."

The other masters murmur in general agreement, Vonnoix being the last to finally be swayed. "I'll look forward to your return and hearing of what you find out!"

"We understand." Neiko claims for them all, with confirmation in the form of nods from his brethren.

"I'm glad that we've all learned a little bit more of each other today. Now, you three. Come this way. We have your next gift as masters." Azaleaus says, turning to the lone chair. Summoning his key blade from light, he pointed its tip at it. His key blade had a gold and silver hand guard, looking like scrolls rolled up. His blade portion looking like a warped grandfather clock, with the face of the clock mostly blank. The roman numerals leaking out of it to flow down the side except for "III". Making itself the key portion, wrapping up its clean yet chaotic look.

Light gathering at its tip, he unleashes it, shooting it straight at the chair to collide in glowing fashion. The wood of the chair warps away in a flash, turning what was the original form into that of a door with gold laying in piles around it. Azaleaus began an intricate movement that none of them could keep track of or make sense of. Suddenly, he stopped, spinning the key blade in his hand until its point was inches above the ground.

Sliding it the rest of the way, it made contact with the floor, a slight 'tink' sound echoing in the room. The doors creak open suddenly yet slowly, a golden light gently emanating from it. The three warriors have their mouths ajar at the sight in front of them.

Azaleaus glances at them from his position. "Go in and ask for Nathaniel Flint. He's a young one but his goals are good. He can teach you something about being great leaders."

"But master, have we not learned enough of that from you?" Solomon asks, finishing up a note no one saw him begin to write.

Azaleaus let a hint of a grin escape. "Not in the way you think. I'm not misunderstood, looked at as though I'm evil and wrong in my ways."

The three of them all gave faces of confusion before using their words. "You telling us people see him as a bad guy?" Orion asks, his fists tightening at the conflicting thought.

"To the people he's come across, yes. But trust my words when it comes to Captain Nathaniel Flint. Do not look for the qualities the stories speak of, only the reasoning that they do not." Azaleaus says sternly.

The three of them straighten themselves at that, Solomon taking the first step with Orion and Neiko only a second behind.

"We understand master." Solomon responds, tucking his journal in a pocket on his waist.

"Then go my pupils. And stand tall." Azaleaus exclaims to them, a spark of pride in his looks to them. Their looks are focused on the light of the door, they hair and clothes blowing in the welcoming wind pulling them to the door.

"Adventure doesn't wait for your answer-" Solomon starts.

"-only if you will join in on it." Neiko and Orion finish together, as if it were their motto.

"Stand tall, my pupils." Azaleaus says after them.

They all step through the door, the light engulfing them and their true purpose started.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: We do not own the rights in any way to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. This is purely fan-fictional with original characters. These characters interact with other franchise characters in a purely fictional way and we are not claiming any of this to be canon. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix._

_Without further adieu, please enjoy our story we tell you here. We've researched our best and continue to do so in order to make this story as believable as possible and give you the entertainment you seek. This will involve many characters on the final fantasy side and not as much Disney. This is still a Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction but in a different way. _

_Feel free to give us any feedback, we'd love to hear your thoughts._

_Thank you!_

_-TheKingdomKeepers_

**Chapter 3**

Solomon's foot steps onto wood with Neiko and Orion close behind. They look around for a few seconds before the now silver light doorway collapses in on itself and disappears.

"Well, this is nice." Neiko says first, breaking the unknown tension in the air.

"Yeah, this is insanely cool! Look at all this stuff! How could anyone think this is a bad guys place?" Orion blurts out, the words faltering and uncertain.

"There's a skeleton in the corner." Solomon says objectively, pointing to it for Neiko and Orion to follow. Before they see it, the two yell in tandem, taking new stances with their hands in weird attack positions towards the well-arranged bones.

It was laying against stacks of chests, all varying in size with some open to reveal different metallic coins and gems. The rest of the room was organized chaos, an extraordinarily well kept room with random trinkets and monetary coins laying around. The windows were tinted enough to know the difference of night and day but not enough to let the twinkle of stars through. There are bookshelves with missing books but random treasures to fill their places.

The main desk in the room was cluttered with different things; maps, markings, knives stabbed to either hold the maps in place or show a place of interest. The light source being a floating ball, looking like a small sun. The wood of the desk is a dark variety, polished to look like it belongs to that of someone with higher taste than most.

Solomon chuckles at his friends reactions, placing his hands on his hips while shaking his head in disappointment. "Guys c'mon. It's just bones. Master said there's nothing to be scared of."

"Depends on who ya serve." A deep voice says from nowhere. Solomon shouts in fear with Neiko and Orion joining him as all of their keyblades are summoned to their hands.

Behind where they came to this place was a well decorated wooden door. It has metal incorporated into its workings to make it sturdier. Leaning against that door was a tall, light brown, six eyed creature. Wearing a captain's hat where it covers his long flowing hair attaching to his head. His face is slim, the skin stretching itself to show his bones quite clearly. His sharp canine teeth glistening more so than his other sharp teeth that show, matching his sharp claws. His clothes clean, small tears and rips here and there but nothing jumping out.

His calm demeanor as his six eyes stare at each of the wielders of light, his arms crossed with his legs doing the same. The three masters stand close to each other, their keyblades facing the creature.

"I haven't seen that door in'a long time. But I remember who has the key to open it." The creature says, pushing off the door to stand at his full height.

"Were looking for Nathaniel Flint." Orion states, his grip tightening on his weapon.

"Captain. Captain Nathaniel Flint." He responds, the tone in his voice deep enough to make the wood rumble. He held himself so that he didn't seem worried in the slightest of these three before him.

"And is that you?" Neiko speaks up, having been taking small steps behind his friends whenever someone spoke. The six eyes dart to him, making him take a more visible position adjustment.

"Aye. And ye all are who?" The captain asks, his body unmoving. His eyes move in unison from each of the three wielders, no fear showing in any. The tension in the air continues to build as moments pass of nothingness.

Solomon sends his weapon back to its holding place, stepping up to the Captain who towered over him. The six eyes stop looking from all of them and settle on the dark skin of the wielder standing in front of him. Solomon holds out a hand to the captain, a soft smile presenting itself.

"I'm Solomon." He says plainly. The air is still tense as they wait for a reaction, ready to fight if need be. The captain brings his own hand to grasp Solomon's, shaking it firmly a few times.

"Pleasure te meet ya. Captain Flint." Flint confirms, letting go of Solomon's hand after a final hard shake. Orion and Neiko exhale with relief, their keyblades whisking away to their hidden realm of light. Stepping up, both Neiko and Orion shake hands with Captain Flint, receiving the same firm grip as Solomon.

Their stances show a more relaxed posture now, while Captain Flint simply crosses his arms, the same air around him remaining.

"So, our Master sent us here to learn more about leadership?" Neiko asks, glancing around the room more to avoid eye with the captain.

"Is that a question or a fact?" Captain Flint says, his eyes locking onto Neiko. He didn't meet his eyes but glanced at them as he keeps looking around.

"More of a confirmation statement." Orion clears up, placing his hands behind his head in the usual fashion. The eyes land back on him, empty. Or steeled, Orion couldn't tell.

"Then ye already know the answer." Captain Flint returns in a barely sassy tone.

"That we do. So shall we get to it? We have another world to go to and we have a bit of a clock." Solomon states, keeping his eye contact with the Captain as the eyes snap back to him.

"Aye. Come along then, little hearts." Captain Flint says, turning towards the door he was leaning on when he first spoke. Gripping the silver handle easily, he pulls the door open.

The wind pushes past Captain Flint, slamming into the three masters, catching them off guard. Raising their hands to guard their face from further onslaught, they peek through their fingers to adjust. Captain Flint moves like the barrage of wind currents don't exist, moving smoothly out onto the deck of what the three could now see as a ship.

The red sails glisten like they are metal, small squares reflecting the light of a nearby star. The three warriors look around at the scenery, seeing many different types of what they could guess to be pirates. They hustle and bustle along, ignoring the three warriors while they tend to their chores. Captain Flint is already near the side of his ship, a hand on the rail as he watches the young masters look around with awe.

"If ye're on a clock, then make haste with yer gawking." He states at them.

"Where _ARE _we?" Orion says, his words coming out slowly.

"My world I've made me own. We were about te leave on a new venture but I must now answer the call of an old friend and teach ye little hearts somethin 'bout leadership. I would also guess ye all need Glider tech to move from world te world?" Captain Flint explains as they approach the railing and look at the world below.

It's a luscious rock with plenty of forests and land. The greatest thing about it was that the air smelled of metal and the small rings that moved around the planet slowly. The sun in the sky sheds a strange greenish blue glow on all of it to top off the scene.

"Why do I smell so much metal?!" Solomon shouts, his notebook appearing out of nowhere with his fingers scribbling away with the pen already.

"What's floating around the world?!" Neiko follows quickly, following the rings path.

"Is this your home world?!" Orion bellows himself, almost falling over the side trying to see the world in its entirety. Solomon grabs the back of his tunic, pulling him back up. He quickly returns back to writing down whatever he could in his book.

"Focus, all of ya." Captain Flint says in a more stern voice than he has yet. Neiko snaps back to his senses and looks at the Captain along with Orion doing the same but with a smile. Solomon continues to write in his notebook furiously, Captain Flint's eyes snapping to him with a squint.

"BOY!" He shouts, finally shaking Solomon free of his trance.

"Huh? What? Sorry, Captain." He gives, closing his book quickly and sliding back to its pouch.

"Will ye all be needing my Glider tech as well?" Captain Flint asks, looking from master to master. They glance at each other with clear confusion on their face.

"Uhm, what's that?" Orion asks for them all.

Captain Flint tilts his head to the side, confusion now clouding his mind. "It's the tech I use te sail from world te world. The same tech I've given te masters that 'ave come onto my ship before ye."

"What?" Neiko says, stepping closer to Captain Flint. Swinging his gaze towards him, a glare to greet the eyes that look at him bewildered.

"I'll take that as a yes. Billy!" Captain calls out. A figure slinks up to the side of Captain Flint out of nowhere, heavily cloaked with different materials and the face of an eel.

"Yes, Captain?" He asks, keeping his eyes on the young masters.

"'Ave me ship come around. We're going te the surface." Flint commands, Billy bowing slightly.

"Of course, Cap'in." He slinks away, disappearing into the still moving crew.

Solomon's head snaps towards the planet, his eyes searching for something frantically. He dashes to the railing again, almost falling over the side when Neiko catches his coat.

"What the hell Sol?!" Neiko struggles to say through gritting teeth. Solomon's hand flattens out to block any extra light from hitting his eyes.

"Do you not feel that?! Hear that?!" He cries out excitedly.

"Feel...whaaaat?" Neiko continues to struggle holding Solomon from falling. Orion finally comes to help, getting an easy grip so that Neiko could let go.

"There's an echo coming from the planet! A pull on my heart to the surface!" He responds, eyes still darting around for some device that could be the source of his feelings.

"Come on Sol. Up we go." Orion calmly states, pulling his friend in with complete ease. Solomon doesn't resist, mumbling things to himself. Neiko walks up to the other side of him, squinting, then raises a hand and flicks him in the forehead. Tilting his head away from the pain, Solomon looks at Neiko slowly with annoyance.

"What the hell Ne?!" Solomon cries out, rubbing the area gently that was flicked. Still squinting at him, Neiko crosses his arms, showing no sympathy.

"You got into your own head again. Almost jumped off the ship and took me with you." He explains unamused. Orion slapped Solomon on the back a couple of times, each making him lurch forward from the force.

"Something you're still working on but it's getting better." Orion says plainly. As if it were scripted, both Neiko's and Orion's eyes open wide, both launching at the side of the ship. They catch themselves to stop from falling over the edge but their eyes do the same as Solomon's; searching the surface of the world frantically for something.

"What are ye two doin?" Captain Flint says, shock and confusion more clear than ever on his face.

"I heard it!" Orion exclaims.

"Yeah, felt it too!" Neiko chimes in.

"See!? It was so strong and felt so familiar yet foreign!" Solomon follows, knees bent and hands out to show his wonder and interest. He dashes to the side again, searching the surface for the answer once more.

"Well, I'll take ye down te the surface soon enough. That's where we go te get ye yer glider tech." Captain Flint explains, leaning over to try and spot what they search for casually.

The three young masters stay looking at the surface of the world for a moment more before a small ship pulls up to them. Its sails red and glistening like scales on a creature. At its helm is Billy, keeping his head down as Captain Flint jumps to it effortlessly. He turns to look at the masters but they are already jumping over with eagerness.

They land in the boat with laughter and childishly poking and pushing each other. Captain Flint stands tall, massive above everyone else on board, standing with his arms crossed he nods towards the surface.

"Take us down, Billy." Captain says smoothly.

"Aye Cap'in!" Billy exclaims, using the engine of the boat to turn them to the world. After making their course, Billy's fingers fly across the engine pressing different things. They lurch forward from the ignition but settle quickly from the change of momentum.

As they speed towards the world's surface, the young masters can't help but laugh the whole time. Captain Flint lets a smirk escape as he watches them experience this for their first time.

As they approach the surface, the speed of the boat picks up in a smooth fashion. The young masters couldn't stop laughing with excitement, Billy and Captain Flint allowing a smile to peak.

Captain Flint peers off to his left, giving a silent nod to Billy. He follows his Captains gaze and gives a responding nod, turning the boat towards a forest with varying trees in height. Taking the ship closer to the trees, Billy weaves them all in between them, the young masters leaning with each turn.

They break through the tree line, barreling out over a crevasse, they begin to see machinery pipes and architecture. The laughter drops down to chuckles and awe struck 'ooooooh's from the young masters, watching the shiny pipes and buildings sail past them.

"What IS this place?" Neiko cries out, leaning over the bow of the boat.

"I've laid claim te this place and will call it Treasure Planet." Captain Flint responds, motioning with his hands at various things. Solomon is the first to look back at the Captain, ripping his eyes away from everything else. He whips out his notebook from somewhere, Captain Flint still doesn't know from where.

"Did you find this place?" Solomon starts like he's interviewing Flint.

"Aye."

"How did you come by the knowledge of it?"

"Told te me by a very old friend."

"Oh yeah? And what is this place? You never answered Neiko."

"This is Treasure Planet. Or at least that's what I'll call it. It's where I'm going to bring all the loot from those that are corrupted by monetary values."

"Huh?" Orion chimes in, now turning to Captain Flint. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm going te bring all the loot I take from others and bring it 'ere, locked behind a vault door never before seen." Captain meets Orion's eyes. Orion doesn't flinch away from them now, not feeling any hostility in them.

"So you're a thief?" Orion continues.

The boat finally begins to slow, a massive shiny building appearing from thin air in a shimmer. The young masters can't help but be amazed by its sight. As they approach it, they are steered towards what looks to be a bay of some kind. Billy lines them up to park the vehicle.

The young masters hop out onto the clearly different docks. Solomon continues to make his observations and writing them down in his journal.

"I'm going to guess you added this part Captain?" Solomon asks for a confirmation. Captain steps onto the dock calmly and effortlessly.

"Aye. And to answer your question, little heart." Flint starts, Orion turning to look over his shoulder. "Most view me as a thief and I will not shy from the word." He crosses his arms again, getting a grunt from Orion who looks away from Flint to observe more of the place they are in.

Solomon and Neiko both stare at Flint, whose eyes jump back and forth from the both of them. Seeming to realize something, Flint looks at Billy.

"Wait fer me 'ere. I'll return when I need te return to my ship."

"Understood Cap'in." Billy replies, sitting back and stretching out his long body. Captain Flint walks past all the young masters not looking at any of them in the eyes. They follow closely behind, a bit stiff in the joints, Orion closest to Flint with Solomon in the middle and Neiko bringing up the rear.

As they approach a door, a strange floating pad appears to its side. The young masters can't help but stare at it. Flint's fingers fly across it and through it, turning the pad green before it disappears. The doors slide open with barely a sound, revealing a corridor that opens into a large room at its end.

Flint walks through without a word, the three warriors following. The hallway was just as clean as everything else but the few gold coins laying here and there. When they reach the large room, there is a staircase leading up to more hallways and doors to other places. The middle of the room had multiple curved lines and indents going different directions.

Solomon's attention focused solely on those, following where they go and tracing the path in his journal. Neiko and Orion rush the stairs, looking at where they go. Flint moves his way to the end of the large room where a single pedestal stood, a large barren wall in front of it.

"This place is _amazing _Captain! What does all this mean?!" Solomon can't help but cry out.

"Yeah, seriously, what _IS _this place?!" Orion parrots Neiko's question from earlier. Neiko only nods in agreement, still looking at all the hidden designs in places.

"They even use the negative space to make designs!" Neiko cries out, noticing that the rail guard of the stairs has etchings in it that has the blatant pictures and then pictures in the negative space of those pictures.

"This is the biggest, best decorated building on the planet I believe. This is where I put my treasure for the time being." Flint responds, taking out a golden orb from his own hidden place. Solomon is next to Flint now, writing down in his journal still as he looks at the orb.

"What is that? A key?"

Flint gives a single nod. "Indeed."

"So, you ARE putting on an act in front of your crew, eh?" Neiko states, coming up on Flints other side with Orion right behind him. Flint turns to look at Neiko, then at Orion.

"That I am."

"I picked up on that too! The further we got from them, the more your speech seemed to refine itself!" Solomon states.

"Why pretend in front of them?" Orion asks, switching his weight to his other foot. Flint turns back to the pedestal, turning parts of the orb before a click is heard. He places the orb in the pedestal, making what sounds like an engine, start up. The masters look at the pedestal, then the wall in front of it as a light streaks up. The light breaks apart at the bottom but not the top, stretching out to make a large triangle door.

On the other side is what looks like a workshop, completely clean with different metals and gadgets. Flint takes out the orb and the door stays open, walking through the door into the new location. The young masters are frozen with continued awe but as Flint moves through it, so do they.

No gold coins or chests lay in the room, only strange devices, machines, books, clocks and other things that's names are currently lost. Flint walks up to the largest desk of the bunch in the room, running his hands on the holographic interface that appears. His fingers fly across the holograms, which summons machines. They rise from the ground, reaching around and grabbing various parts that laid about.

A small opening appears on the opposite side of the table from Flint. Rising from it is a simple square podium. It stops at the height of the desk, its own holographic interface appearing on the surface. It held the outline of a hand, a wheel of colors changing its glow.

"One of you, place your hand there." Captain Flint states, looking around his contraptions screens for different things.

"Why?" Neiko asks, his fear audible in his words.

"This planet is vast and extremely advanced. It belonged to a race of some sort long ago, able to go extremely far distances and do great things. All of this; the tech, seems to respond differently when your heart has enough light in it. Placing your hand on that will let these advanced systems read your light and use it to make you a Glider." Flint explains, looking up at them and finishing his side of things.

"Glider?" Orion asks for them all.

"Glider, yes. I've mentioned it before. It's-" Flint begins before Solomon jumps in.

"-the tech used to get from world to world."

Flint turns his eyes to him, giving a nod along with his words. "Yes. Exactly."

"So just placing my hand on this will let this," Neiko pauses, looking for the right words. "-tech, read my light or something. Then use that to make me a Glider?"

"Yes, as far as I've seen and come to understand."

"Alright." Neiko promptly states, placing his hand on the hologram pad.

The wheel of colors begins to spin extremely quickly until it forms a bright amber light. His irises began to glow a neon amber, a light of the same color shining around his body. The podium has multiple zig zagging lines glowing amber too, run down into the ground and into the machine arms. They all hear the machines whir to life and begin to assemble a small badge.

Moments pass, Neiko frozen like a statue as Solomon and Orion watch though their fingers due to the blinding amber light. As the machines finish, the light dims down and the badge it had made lay on the desk. It being a simple circle with a silver border but the center was made of polished amber, reflecting any light that hits it, beautifully. Flint holds his hand out towards it.

"Take it. Your light has forged it only for you." Flint says awe struck. Neiko lifts his hand up from the podium and moves to the side of the desk. The machine arm on the side of the desk he approaches, gently lifts the badge and carries it to Neiko's hand. Dropping it into his palm, the machine swivels back to its ready place, while Neiko is entranced with the badge. Orion and Solomon glance at each other, before they whip their hands forth and make strange gestures that only made sense to them. Orion stomps the ground as Solomon celebrates to himself.

"Yes! I'm closest to the King Mog! I'm next!" Solomon exclaims. Orion turns away with a huff, rubbing his forehead from frustration.

"Every time! I'll beat you someday Sol!"

"I've won 394 times in a row, I think it's safe to say that won't happen." Solomon steps up the podium, the glowing hand outline appearing. He looks up at Flint who gives him a nod. Solomon looks back down at the podium and places his hand on the hologram.

The wheel of color did the same as before, the colors spinning rapidly until they became a deep glistening blue. His irises did the same, glew a neon dark blue and the same color of light shining around his body. The machines whir to life once more with the color of Solomon, building his badge. Moments passed before the light dims again to show another complete badge. Solomon moves to the side Neiko did, waiting for the machine to drop his badge in his hand. When it did, it was simple yet beautiful circle with a gold border and a dark blue hued polished stone with gold dots and streaks here and there.

Orion mocks stretching, rolling his arm one by one and cracking his neck as if he were about to fight. He looks over at his friends seeing them both completely enthralled by their badges. He turns to look at Flint, getting a subtle nod with his hands above the hologram in front of him. Orion looks down to see the hand outline doing the same as before. Placing his hand on the hologram, the light begins to glow into a plain white light. The machines start to whir to life, doing as it did before and gathering pieces to build Orion's badge.

Suddenly the light changes and flickers to a black, smokey effect. The machines continue to work smoothly but pick up their own pace, finishing up the badge faster than the others. Flint watches Orion like a hawk, his eyes focusing on the dark mist flowing from his arm and hand into the podium. The mist stops flowing from Orion and finishes its way through the machine into the badge.

After it absorbs all of the mist, the badge glows like light breaking through a water surface or light through rain clouds. The machines begin to smoke lightly, picking up the new badge roughly and shakily dropping it into Orion's hand. Like the others, his badge is a simple circle of Iron with the center clear crystal with black smoke swirling within. While Orion is entranced with his badge, the strange machine drooped, several red flashing lights over it. The young masters watch as Flint moves from hologram to hologram, the red lights turning off one by one.

"What happened? Can it not make so many Gliders in one sitting?" Orion asks, seeing Flint not look their way until the last red light stops flashing and returns to its normal coloration. Still flicking from hologram to hologram, a small door opens on one of the desks. A small robot with the torso of a person but had a single wheel it rolls out on.

The young masters flinch slightly at its appearance but lock their gaze on it as it gets to work. Its arms turning into the tool it needs, it begins repairing the machine.

"What happened, was the machine pulled as much light from your heart as it could. When it was done with that, all that was left was the darkness. You're the first one I've seen that darkness and light mix perfectly fine in their badge." Flint explains, the three of them finding a place to put their badge on their attire.

Solomon places his on the part of his robes where it clasps together in the front. Neiko places his on his right shoulder front, tucking his shawl under it. Orion places his in the same area as Neiko, just below his right shoulder on his right pectoral.

Looking from one another, they smile.

"I don't know why, but this just feels…" Solomon starts, smoothing the wrinkles on his robes.

"Complete?" Orion adds in.

"Official?" Neiko chimes in himself. Solomon snaps his fingers and points at Neiko.

"Yes! Official! I mean yes, we completed our exams and all that but this makes it feel real. We have something called a 'badge' to confirm we are masters. Not just the title." Solomon states, using his hands to animate his thoughts. Flint grunts loudly in disapproval at the words, getting the masters to turn and look at him.

"_That _is why I'm considered a thief."

"What?" Neiko asks, stepping forward to line up with his friends. Flint stops operating at the desk to look at them.

"The fact that you _now _feel like Masters simply because of some physical thing. Something that you've applied a monetary value to. It's disgusting."

Solomon raises a brow, glancing at Neiko and Orion who kept their eyes on Flint. Solomon notices Orion's fists are balled together, along with Neiko being halfway into his battle stance.

"What does it matter? It's important to us now, in this moment." Orion explains to defend Solomon's words.

Flint's fist slams into the desk, making the young masters flinch. Orion pulls his keyblade into existence, fully into his battle mood. Flint moves from his place behind his desk to stand in front of the three. Showing no fear, Flint crosses his arms and peers down at them.

"Moments do not need physical items for them to be important. They are in your mind as memories. _Those _are important. Having an item to remember a moment is giving it meaningless monetary value that would invoke negative reactions from the one who holds it."

"That's not true! They remind you of what you've been through and can give positive reactions!" Orion shouts to the Captain. All of his eyes snap to Orion, making him flinch again.

"No, they do not. You do not need a physical thing to remember something good. You can do so without it, simply by just remembering it. Having a physical thing makes the chance that it will be destroyed which would make the holder of the object have a negative reaction. Which turns into vengeful thoughts, which turns into vengeful desire, which leads to the feeling of needing to act in order to feel better about the physical item you've had taken from you." Flint continues, making the young masters take their eyes away from him.

Orion lowers his weapon, taking in the words flint said. Solomon and Neiko's shoulders slump in defeat.

"What's so wrong with having one thing that makes it feel official? Should we get rid of all things physical then?" Solomon asks, the desire to understand Flint's character, clear in his voice.

Flint's eyes hover to look at him. "No, but it should not undermine your own accomplishments. If you lose that badge, it doesn't mean you aren't a master of light. Does it?"

"No." The three of them say one after the other.

"Does it mean all your master has taught you is _now _worth it? That all you can do has been made whole and meaningful?" Flint asks to them all.

"No." They all again answer one after the other.

"Then what's the point of giving this small thing monetary value of memorial worth, when your memories and knowledge do that as it is?" Flint asks as a final question. Orion sends his keyblade away after a moment, the lesson sinking in.

"There is none." Neiko says with complete defeat in his voice.

"Then consider that your first lesson in leadership. From me at least." Flint finishes, moving past them as Solomon steps to the side. They all turn to follow him, sheepishly keeping quiet.

"So, what now Captain?" Orion asks with a bit more vigor, regaining his courage.

"Now, we go to watch you all try out your new gliders." Flint says, passing through the large door of light. He looks over his shoulder at the three masters, them returning his gaze.

"Then you will be ready to go from world to world."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kingdom Three: Awakening**

_Disclaimer: We do not own the rights in any way to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. This is purely fan-fictional with original characters. These characters interact with other franchise characters in a purely fictional way and we are not claiming any of this to be canon. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix._

_Without further adieu, please enjoy our story we tell you here. We've researched our best and continue to do so in order to make this story as believable as possible and give you the entertainment you seek. This will involve many characters on the final fantasy side and not as much disney. This is still a Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction but in a different way. _

_**We are asking for some feedback in regards to how long our readers prefer the chapters to be. We will be having some pivital moments in the upcoming chapters that could be quite long so we want to know if we need to break it down into shorter chapters. If not, then we hope you look forward to them!**_

_Feel free to give us any feedback, we'd love to hear your thoughts._

_Thank you!_

_-TheKingdomKeepers_

**Chapter 4**

The light bouncing off the rings of the planet twinkled, green and blue hues of the space clouds hiding the planet more. A breeze blows gently as Solomon and Neiko stand on a cliff overlooking a large crevice. They look at each other, smirks creeping onto their face. The breeze picks up a little, causing their clothes to rustle.

Solomon chuckles. "Ready to lose, pretty boy?"

"Ready to beat your ass again, yeah."

Solomon scoffs with a shrug. "You barely beat me, and I had a small slip up. Happens to the best of us."

Neiko raises an eyebrow. "Hasn't happened to me. Must make me a god."

"Ha! If you're a god then I'm...I'm…" Solomon stutters, looking up in thought.

"Not a god?" Neiko fills in for him mockingly. Solomon glares at him with a squint.

"Shut up." He says through gritting teeth.

"You shut up." Neiko spits back.

The wind picks up again, getting colder and more brisk, making Neiko close his right eye a tad and Solomon close his left the same. They wait a moment before a smile breaks out onto their faces and they jump off the cliff. A huge gust of wind hits them, pushing them further from the cliff.

They both hit their badges almost at the same time, Solomon a tad quicker to the draw. Light exploded from his badge, gathering at his back. It concentrated mostly on his spine, dimming down to show a metallic looking pack that went from his shoulder blades to the small of his back. It curves perfectly to allow for more motion, the light branching out to form wings. The light dimmed down all the way to reveal a massive metal wingspan with six main points on each wing for key portions where dark blue light seeps out from.

Neiko quickly gets surrounded by light, coalescing at his feet and expanding into the general shape of a small surfboard with small exhaust ports pointed backwards causing amber plumes of light constantly flowing outwards. In Neiko's hands you see a simple staff that is firmly planted into rockstop at the back of the glider, allowing him to maneuver the glider with a simple turn of the staff. Leaning the staff forward intensely Neiko quickly catches up to Solomon.

Riding along next to his comrade, the two quickly weave through the ravine, narrowly edging by rocks. Once they see an opening in the crevice Neiko yells to Solomon, "If you don't hurry up, Orion might catch up with you!" Ending with a vicious little giggle, Neiko twists his wrist slightly causing the plumes of his glider to expand out to full blast. He rockets away, the distance increasing as Solomon steadies himself against the wake.

"Damn him!" Solomon growls under his breath as he flies quickly out of the ravine. From up top he catches sight of Neiko. He folds his wing-like glider close to himself allowing him to plummet towards his friend. Once below the rocks again, he extends his wings a bit to readjust his trajectory and continues to plummet towards his friend at breakneck speed. Just before he reaches the ground, Solomon fully extends his wings out and catches the breeze allowing himself to begin to swing up, ending up just in front of Neiko as they pass a small island in the river that signals the end of the race.

Solomon spins around to look at Neiko, a smile spreading across his face as he began to yell, "THAT'S RIGHT! I SAID YOU'D LOSE!" Laughing as they slowly descend to the island.

"You got lucky, I slowed down near the end to make sure you didn't kill yourself in that ridiculous dive." Neiko replies coolly as he pulls up on his staff.

As they further descend they hear a sound as normal to them as breathing - the sounds of blade against wood. They begin to aim towards a clearing in the center of the small island and see the cause of the sound. On the island stands Orion, breathing heavily he taps his own badge, light beginning to surround him but quickly reverts back into the badge. He screams in frustration and charges at a particularly marred tree, striking it again and again while effortlessly sliding through his stances.

Orion leaps up, getting ready to strike the tree down when suddenly he is suspended in the air. Looking around he spots Neiko holding him in place.

"What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be practicing your glider!?" Solomon yells as he and Neiko walk up to Orion, slowly letting him land.

He stands up in a huff, "I would love to be practicing with my glider, if I could just fucking summon it." He punctuates the statement with another attempt at summoning his glider, which again fails.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Orion continues, "Since Flint swears the badge isn't broken it must be something mental, so I was hoping if I took my mind off it maybe I could summon it easier."

Neiko places a hand on Orion's shoulder smirking slightly, "You're right Ori, it's not the badge, you just suck." He gives his friend a gentle shove.

Solomon looks wide-eyed at Neiko, stunned he would say such a thing before noticing the smirk. He looks at Orion struggling to keep his cool and rebuttals, "It's fine buddy! I'm sure if you ask Nee nicely he'll let you ride with him."

Neiko's face twists and turns into one of confusion, disgust and denial. He turns the look to Solomon with a head shake. "Wha, why me? You're way better at gliding than I am."

Solomon bursts out with a single laugh, pointing at Neiko with one hand and holding his stomach with the other. "You're right, you _do _suck more than me!"

Neiko realizes what he said and moves towards Solomon with a wagging index finger. "No, no that's not what I meant!"

"Still, they were _your _words!" Solomon cries, his laughs escaping him still.

"You know what I meant! Don't be an ass!" Neiko spat back with a whine.

"Guys, come on. It's been three days since we got these. Have you thought of any simpler way to explain it to me?" Orion calls to them. They turn to look at him, the laughing dying down and seriousness setting in.

"Not really man. With us, it's just this warm feeling that builds up and lets itself out. There isn't too much for us to do." Neiko explains softly.

Orion's head droops back down to look at his feet defeated. Solomon steps up to his friend gently.

"Look, Nee and I aren't going anywhere without you. We're here for you until you figure it out."

Orion looks back up, meeting Solomons eyes with a small smile. "Thanks Sol."

"But seriously, you do suck the most. I mean, we summoned ours on the first try. But then again, we are just generally better at things than you." Solomon adds to his words of reassurance. Orion's eyes lower to a half baked glare, his brows coming together to show anger and annoyance.

"Rude." He states.

"No, what's rude is how long you're making us wait for your slow ass. I've seen star fruit grow faster." Neiko says with sass and a hand on his hip. Orion's eyes shift to him slowly.

"Don"t. Be. A bitch."

"Same to you, ya bear!" Solomon jumps in, clapping Orion's back. Not moving from the hit, Orion grabs Solomon into a headlock, pulling him down and rubbing his knuckles on the top of his head. Solomon did his best to break free but the grip was too strong.

"Aw dude come on! Not this shit!" Solomon cries out to no avail. He's mostly drowned out by Neiko's laughter and Orion's chuckles.

Solomon grips Orion's right wrist tightly, pulling down lightly. Grabbing the inside of Orion's sweaty shirt and stepping into his guard, he pulls down hard on Orion's arm, tucking inside of his stance. Caught off guard, Orion is lifted off his feet and over Solomon's back, landing with a hefty 'thud' onto his own back.

Solomon stands over him with a smile and his hands on his hips. "Man, you're even getting sloppy with your stance. I haven't put you on your back in a looooong time."

"Yeah well, like you said. It's been a while. And you are quite clever." Orion responds. Solomon leans back up to stand at his full height, crossing his arms victoriously.

"Damn right I a-"

Solomon is cut off as his feet are swept out from under him. Orion swings his legs in the air and twists himself around his friends falling body to land on his own feet. In a split moment, Orion stood over Solomon while he was on his back looking up.

"Then again, your ego makes you a dumbass."

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!" Neiko shouts, laughter quickly following. The two join the laughter, Orion helping Solomon up to his feet as they catch their breath.

"We'll, you'll get it eventually Ori. You just have to keep trying new things." Solomon says with kindness, placing a hand on Orion's shoulder in comfort. Giving each other smiles, Orion brings his hand up to tap his badge again, the light beginning to shine brightly before being drowned out again with a hidden dark aura. Solomon squints at the badge as Orion stomps the ground in frustration again.

"Shit! Thought that would work."

"Have you tried looking into your heart?" Solomon asks, watching as a dark mist seeps through the grey misting in his friends badge.

"Mmmmm, not recently. It's been a while. Why?"

"Oh! That must be why he can't summon his glider!" Neiko blurts out, his fist tapping his open palm with the revelation. Solomon turns to look at him.

"You get the same theory?"

"Yeah, I think I see where you're going with that."

"Someone want to tell me what the hell you two mean?" Orion blurts out knowing they'll ramble to each other for hours if not interrupted. They both turn back to look at him.

"Yeah, so we tell you it just happens right?" Solomon asks, speaking with his hands as much as his mouth.

"Yeeeah?" Orion lets slip out still confused.

"Well we barely have any darkness in our hearts. It's so small that we can't draw any power from it and it's just there?" Neiko continues, adding in his own hand movements to help.

"Yeeeeeeah?" Orion lets out again, his confusion still growing.

"It's just that Ori. We don't draw power from darkness. Unlike someone we know."

Orion's face lit up like a new star. He snaps his fingers at his friends, a smile erupting from ear to ear.

"Oh! I get it! So I need to look at the balance of my heart!"

Orion and Neiko give a nod towards their fellow master.

"Most likely." Solomon says with his hands on his hips triumphantly.

"We know that balancing out is a delicate thing for you so we'll give you some quiet." Neiko chimes in, tapping his badge, summoning his glider. He looks at Solomon and gives a head jerk. "Shall we?"

Solomon shakes his head. "Nah, I'll just meditate with him. Be here just in case." He drops down, criss crossing his legs and resting his wrists on his knees. Neiko shrugs, hopping onto his board and rising a few feet off the ground.

"You do you. I'm gonna go practice my turns some more."

Orion gives a gentle smile towards Solomon, sitting across from him with a foot of space between them. He crosses his legs, bringing the tips of his fingers together in his lap and closing his eyes.

He takes a deep breath, holding it briefly before exhaling it slowly. As he takes a second one, Solomon joins him in sync, exhaling the same way.

"Focus. The beat of your heart and mine. Synced in harmony as the darkness should be with the light." Solomon starts smoothly.

"Not battling for dominance but living in coexistence. Flowing together like a fish in a river." Orion responds.

"Calm. Gentle. Serene." They say together.

They go quiet. Orion drowns out all external sounds to hear his heart beating faster than Solomon's. Adjusting his breath, his heart beats slow to match the other, becoming a single sound. He feels himself falling while stationary, a large circular stained glass platform appearing below. It was decorated with him, looking as if he is sleeping. Below the glass is a small cloud of darkness, barely visible with the brightness around it.

Landing in the center of the circle, he kneels. Beginning to stand up, Orion looks around. On the far north edge of the circle, a vaguely humanoid figure stands.

"Well, let's get this dive over with." Orion mutters as he begins to walk towards the figure, attempting to guess what memory will be front and center this time. Walking up close enough to see the figure, Orion stops. In front of him stands an elderly lady wearing a simple shift dress in pale green, looking up at something to the left, eyes filled with pain. Wrapping around the lady are bright white chains completely encompassing her, connected in the front with a single padlock. Orion walks up to her, whispering "Ms. Jiutian." He brushes his hand on her when suddenly he's reliving a memory.

Orion stands in front of a man seemingly standing ten feet tall. The man has the same black hair as Orion. He kneels in front of Orion to become the same height, his face seeming to shine from within making it impossible to pick out specifics of what he looks like.

"My son, we all must do things in our lives which we may not wish to. I know you would prefer being out playing with the other young ones, but your mother is not healthy enough to assist, and as my only child, the weight lands on you." Orion's father gently places a hoe in his hands and continues, "I apologize son, I know it doesn't seem fair that you must do chores while the rest of your peers play, but the chores must be done. And it shall help shape you into a better man." Orion's father stands up, punctuating his words.

"But father, the other boys make fun of me! They refuse to play with me saying I smell of manure!" Young Orion sputters through tears.

His father looks down at Orion, "The path to becoming a man has many steps, and many aren't what you'd expect." He pauses seeing his son still crying, he places his hand on Orion's shoulder and continues, "think of it this way, you have taken your first steps already so when they must begin becoming men, you'll be well set."

Orion tries to stifle his crying while shrugging off his father's hand,"You're just saying flowery words trying to make me do what you want!" He turns quickly and storms out, grabbing the Hoe on his way out.

Stomping his way to the field he continues to mumble more and more, his anger growing and festering inside him, unbeknownst to him, his right hand begins to swirl with darkness. Orion stops next to a cherry tree and looks up, seeing the petals fall and screams to himself letting as much of his anger out as he can while punching the tree. Expecting a thud or potentially a thwack, Orion is stunned when he hears an ear splitting CRACK come from the tree as it begins to list heavily north. Hearing even more creaks and cracks as the tree falls, it rolls down the hill and crashes directly into Ms. Jiutian's home. The memory fades to black as he sees Ms. Jiutian running out of the house, bleeding but alive.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jiutian, I was young and didn't know my potential. I should have told you it was me."

_BUT YOU DIDN'T_.

Orion feels the words more than hears them.

"I know I didn't, that's why I've been so ashamed. But no amount of regret will change anything."

_YOU CANNOT CHANGE WHAT YOU'VE DONE. THE DARKNESS IS TOO DANGEROUS. _

"It may be dangerous. I may even hate the fact its within me. But like my Master has said, 'You cannot live your life with one hand tied behind your back.'" Before the disembodied voice could reply Orion holds up his hand and summons his keyblade to it. He points it at the lock, a thin light connecting from the tip of his keyblade to the keyhole. Hearing a gentle click, the chains binding the old woman fall away, she smiles knowingly towards Orion before puffing into smoke. At the same moment stairs seemingly appear from nowhere behind her, leading up to another circular platform.

"Oh good, a multi level dive. These ALWAYS end up happy." Orion mutters to himself while taking the steps two at a time. As soon as Orion's head crests the next platform he sees another figure chained in light. He quickly steps up to the figure and sees it's a boy no older than eight.

"Man, I don't even remember repressing you!" A few moments pass before he mumbles. "I guess I wouldn't remember it… thank mog Sol isn't here. He never would've let me live that down." He sighs as he places a hand on the child and he is jetted back into his memory.

The memory begins with a slightly older Orion than before, hurrying down a dirt path while sporadically looking over his shoulder. Almost like a nervous tick he developed over his childhood. He continues to hurry when he looks up and sees three boys standing, barring the way forward. The boy in the middle takes a step forward revealing himself to be the one in chains, wearing a simple short sleeved tunic and pants, his hair an uncharacteristic brown color. The two boys behind him fade into the background as the front boy begins to speak.

"Oh lookie here guys, here comes wittle Orion hurrying home before anyone comes out to play."

Orion sighs and hunches his shoulders. "Bolin, please not today. My father needs me back at the farm as soon as possible."

Bolin looks back at his friends while Orion continues to get closer and says, "You hear him? He's getting ready to reapply!" He giggles to himself, while his two light-faced cronies look confused. "... because he smells like dookie and it's from his chores." The two others begin to laugh heartily, more for Bolin's sake than from the joke.

Orion tries to get around them while Bolin explains his great joke, when he gets pushed down from behind and feels Bolins foot press into his back.

"Aww look guys, the little wimp was trying to get away!" He kicks Orion slightly, causing tears to well up in his eyes, "Whoop! We got tears boys!"

Orion tries, and fails, to wipe away his tears while standing up. He curls his hand into a fist feeling his anger well up deep within him. He closes his eyes, slightly remembering his father's words about true men not needing to fight to prove their worth. He lets go of his anger, tears still streaming. He hunches his shoulders and tries to get around the three when, again, he gets shoved down, this time on his backside.

Bolin crouches down near Orion, "Hey, what are you trying to do? Go home to cry to your momma? We both know she couldn't stand having a useless son like you and die-." Before being able to finish the final word Orion slaps him. Flowing from Orion's hand oozes darkness as he smacks the other young boy. Standing up quickly Orion sees Bolin start to tear up, a perfect outline of Orion's hand faintly glowing black. As Orion turns to run away, light shines, bringing Orion back out to be standing next to the shadowy figure of Bolin.

"You know, you were always a dick but I should never have struck you." Looking at where he was slapped, the visage of Bolin still has the outline of little Orion's hand. He gently touches the scar, "At least you got a cool scar for your part, I just got a fun talking to."

_YOUR ANGER WILL NEVER BE SATED. IT GROWS AS THE DARKNESS WITHIN YOU DOES._

"You know for a disembodied voice, you really have a flair for the dramatics." Orion glibly replies as he centers himself preparing to release this memory too.

_YOU WILL REGRET RELYING ON ANGER MASQUERADING AS STRENGTH._

"Be that as it may, it is a part of me and I must take this journey." Orion follows up by unlocking the chain. Bolin smiles slightly as he puffs away, revealing another set of stairs.

"Oh you have gotta be shitting me, another?!" He quickly begins to run up the stairs, excitement to be done with this rising more with each step.

Coming over the horizon of the third circular platform, for the first time he sees two figures roughly in the distance. As soon as he steps onto the platform, the closer of the figures begin to move. The figure walking towards Orion was Orion himself, bathed in pure light.

_YOU MUST STOP THIS NONSENSE._

The same rumbling voice is felt again but this time Orion can see the source, which somehow makes the voice more tangible. Orion himself tries to puff up his own confidence and strides over to the quasi light version of himself.

"You know as well as I do, that I can't do that." Orion speaks softly while beginning to move around the light showing itself as him.

_YOU ARE NOT READY FOR WHAT IS TO COME. FORGETTING IS THE ONLY THING KEEPING YOU SANE._

"Be that as it may, only way I know how to get out of these things is to finish it, so stand aside."

Orion waits a few moments, "Oh wait. I forgot." Orion walks through the premonition of light.

_YOU MUST STOP. YOU ARE NOT READY._

Ignoring the inner him, Orion walks to the figure in chains. He stops short and begins to stare a bit, the figure morphing through multiple people seamlessly. Transitioning from: Bolin, to Ms. Jiutian, to Bolin's crew, it continues to morph through all the villagers. Before Orion could even attempt to touch the pulsating figure, his vision goes black.

A preteen Orion is seen hurrying from his home carrying a small handful of coins, tears freely streaming from his face.

Orion continues to run, taking sure and well rehearsed steps as he hurries to the well on the outskirts of the town.

"I want him back, I wish for him back." Orion sputters out between his uncontrollable tears as he tosses the first coin into the well.

"I wish for my dad back." He throws the second coin in, trying to cover all his bases for these wishes.

"I want him back! I want my dad back, I wish for - back!" He begins to scream while throwing the third coin into the well, looking down at his palm he has a single coin left. Gripping tight on the coin he runs back home hoping, praying, begging for his dad to be fine. He opens the door quickly looking around frantically. Laying on the floor is his father, still obscured by the unknown light coming from him. Orion kneels down and places the coin under his father's nose to see if he is breathing. Minutes pass but to no avail, there was no breathing coming from body on the floor. He looks at his face, the light still not showing any features. The tears begin to fall again to the ground as he stands up and begins to walk back to the well. The entire trip, the tears still fell but his steps were slow. Purposeful even.

Standing in front of the well, Orion grips onto the coin so tightly it begins to hurt. "He was a good man, why him?! He worked hard to keep a roof over our heads, he lived through my mom's passing, he even gave to the village when he could! Dad doesn't deserve to be dead… all those-" he pauses and looks around to make sure no one is around, "- all those fuckers who made our lives worse, all the villagers who would talk behind his back. The boys who would make fun of me for working the fields, the women who didn't accept my mom. They deserve to die, not my dad."

Orion keeps gripping the coin, eyes closed tight trying to stop the tears. Unbeknownst to him, his hand begins to smoke with darkness. He continues, "I know these don't work anyway, but that's my wish! I wish for them to die instead of my dad!" He throws the final coin into the well, darkness trailing from it as it tumbles into the water.

Orion sits on the ground leaning up against the well, all the anger suddenly gone leaving only exhaustion and sadness. Sometime while leaning there Orion fell asleep. He is awoken in pain as the well explodes out, a kraken-like heartless made of darkness and water, begins to slap its tendrils against the ground and climb out of the well. The creature takes no notice of the young Orion laying on the ground as it begins to quickly drag itself to the village. The memory begins to fade as the smell of fire enters Orion's nose and the sounds of villagers screaming in agony drift over the winds.

Orion stumbles back, tears flowing again.

_I ATTEMPTED TO WARN YOU._

"I killed my entire village? I...I had no idea." Orion says while standing back up, rubbing his shoulder where the well exploded, suddenly remembering the ache.

I'VE DONE WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE. I'VE PROTECTED YOU FROM YOUR DARKNESS. OUR DARKNESS. WE MUST KEEP IT UNDER COMPLETE CONTROL.

"Why do you think I'm here? I've been letting you keep the darkness suppressed. Without check. You're-" Orion stops himself, chuckling. "We, have been smothering the darkness. We can't do that. There needs to be harmony, teamwork."

_YOU MUST FORGET THIS QUEST. RELEASING THIS MEMORY WILL FOREVER ALLOW THE DARKNESS TO FLOW._

Orion breathes slowly, centering himself before replying, "A great man once told me, 'The path to becoming a man has many steps.'" Orion looks over his shoulder at the light representation of himself, summoning his keyblade to his hand again. "This is a step I must take." For a third time Orion hears a soft click as the chains fall from the village.

Orion's eyes burst open, tears streaming down his cheeks as if he'd never cried before. He looks in front of him, seeing Solomon giving a gentle and warm smile. Reaching up to wipe them away, Orion finds that his shoulders had tensed up, which he remedies with rolling them back. A prominent cracking is heard, a sigh of relief releasing from Orion's mouth.

"Thanks Sol. You being here has definitely made this more manageable."

Solomon nods. "Glad I could help."

"That was...intense."

"What was intense?"

Orion stands, dusting off his clothes. "Oh, I just found out that I killed my whole village essentially. Y'know, the usual." He walks past his friend who stood up as well.

"Yeah that does sound int-" Solomon froze mid-sentence, his body freezing with his words. His face twists into one of shock and horror as Orion touches his badge.

Light bursts out from his badge again but with it came a misty dark cloud. The cloud made itself bigger, taking shape into a ball shape while the light made a motorcycle out of itself. After the frame was complete, the dark cloud crystallized with light arcing to it. Orion sat in the obvious seat, leaning back and placing his hands on the handle bars. He twists them a few times, a low tremble echoing out from the massive black crystal ball now positioned behind him.

Orion smiles with multiple nods at his glider. Looking over at Solomon with a grin, he sees amazement on it instead of horror.

"Holy shit Ori, you did it!" Solomon shouts, pumping his fists in the air with celebratory fashion.

"Yeah I did! Now let's ride!"

Orion laughs as he lurches forward before braking sharply again. Doing this a few more times, Solomon walks up to him easily, an eyebrow cocked towards him.

"You uh. You need some help buddy?"

"No! I'm doing just fine, thank you very much." He jolts forward and stops again. Solomon takes a step to the side, closing the small distance but this time with a grin.

"Uh huh. You sure?" He taps his own badge, light erupting from it and forming his glider wings. Hovering off the ground, the deep blue color brightens a bit, pulsating from his spine to the outer edges. "I can give you a quick guide to moving and stopping. Stuff like that. Just gotta get past that stubbornness, as annoying of a feat that is."

Orion snaps a look at him, his eyes half baked again. Solomon raises his hands in guilty innocence, hovering backwards with the motion. Orion grumbles under his breath and tries again, this time a bit of shadow and light comes out of the crystal allowing him to get into the sky before quickly falling to the ground.

Solomon lazily floats towards Orion, laughter escaping his smile. "You look like a bird who has just been pushed from the nest!" Orion looks daggers at Solomon as he begins to laugh harder. "It's a lot like fighting Ori; you don't go balls to the wall from the beginning." Solomon pauses briefly seeming to digest an idea, "Well okay, maybe you do but MOST don't. You gotta start slow and then once you're going really let the speed go." He flies up twenty feet and shouts down, "C'mon if you can't even get this high we'll have to tell Azaleaus you failed!"

Orion looks up, giving his friend the middle finger and closes his eyes, calming his mind before opening them again. He turns the throttle slowly and begins to rise from the ground a bit, shaking nervously in the sky. He begins to move forward slowly until the smaller jitters begin to settle. He leans back on the handlebars, causing the empty front forks to lean into the sky and gently spiral up to Solomon.

"If he asks, I got it first try."

"If who asks?"

"Neiko."

"But...but that would be a lie."

"Noooo, it'd be ...bending the truth a little."

"That's just a fancy way of saying I'd be lying."

"What no! It's just shy of a lie, not actual lying!"

"Lying isn't a grey area Ori! Its definitive! You either lie or don't lie! There's no in between!"

"Then what do you call a partial truth?"

"A partial truth, you dolt! Because you aren't lying, just withholding part of the truth!"

Orion slips, catching himself and steadying his weight before continuing. "That's the same thing!"

"No it's not! Because you didn't get it on the first try, _in any capacity whatsoever."_

Orion opens his mouth as if to object further but his eyes wonder as his mind does. A few seconds pass as he tries to find a counterpoint but jerks his head as he fails. "Shhhhhhit. You're right."

"I generally am."

"Okay fair but c'mon Sol! Be kind! Let me have this win!"

"I'm not lying to Neiko!"

"Fine! Then _at least _don't flat out say I messed up so fast."

"Why? Neiko and I didn't get it that easily either!"

"Aha! Whoa!" Orion dips down a few feet before stopping, slowly rising up to Solomon again before point a finger at him accusingly. "You just lied!"

"About what?"

"I watched you both get it on your first time!"

"We summoned them on our first try, yeah. But we didn't get the hang of it all the first time!"

Orion's eyes wonder again with his brows coming together. Finding he is in the wrong again, jerks his head away. "Dammit!"

"Yeah, good try though."

"Well I guess I'll just have to tell him myself." Orion breaks into a smile as he goes full speed. A plume of darkness with bright white lightning interspersed within, flowing from the crystal behind him

"Don't get caught up in my wake!" He shouts behind him at a still dumbfounded Solomon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: We do not own the rights in anyway to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. This is purely fan-fictional with original characters. These characters interact with other franchise characters in a purely fictional way and we are not claiming any of this to be canon. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix._

_Without further adieu, please enjoy our story we tell you here. We've researched our best and continue to do so in order to make this story as believable as possible and give you the entertainment you seek. This will involve many characters on the final fantasy side and not as much disney. This is still a Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction but in a different way. _

_Feel free to give us any feedback, we'd love to hear your thoughts._

_Thank you!_

_-TheKingdomKeepers_

**Chapter 5**

Neiko turns a corner in a crevasse of a canyon near the ancient building that Flint first brought them. Pushing down on his staff, his speed picks up tremendously. Knowing this part of the canyon well from his other runs through it with Solomon, he slows down slightly. Pre-tilting his board, he tilts the staff just slightly but the speed keeping up.

"Okay Sol. This is the one. This time I've got the calculations right. Come on!" He mumbles to himself. The corner is a few seconds away as he counts down to himself.

"Four. C'mon. Three. C'mooon. Twooooo."

He tilts his board further, nearly ninety degrees from it being completely flat. He pulls up on his staff fast, bringing his glider to a quick adjustment in speed.

"One!" He shouts as he closes in on the canyon wall. As he passes the corner edge he pushes on the back of the board while trying to keep the front from becoming unstable. It cuts close to the canyon wall as he drifts with the speed and weight relocation.

He slams down on his staff, the speed kicking in almost immediately. He struggles to stay on, wobbling to the canyon wall and trying to readjust again.

"Shit!" Neiko says through gritting teeth, jerking his staff to the side to avoid colliding with the wall. The motion throws him completely off balance, the board slipping out from under him.

"Float!" Neiko shouts, throwing his right hand out in front of him casting 'gravity'. while his other is held out towards his glider. "Come back here!" He yells his cast of 'magneta' in frustration, the glider freezing in place before slamming into the other canyon wall. It quickly glides smoothly back to his hand which he moves back to under his feet.

As his feet tap on the metal, he lets both his spells go.

"Dammit! How does Sol do it so well? Such bullshit."

His staff pulls itself upright, catching it in his hand he pushes it slightly forward, his speed picking up. He glares at the next corner, determination rising in him again. He slams the staff down to go full speed, leaning into the air slamming into his face.

"C'mon! I got this shit!"

Neiko lays flat on the ground looking up at the sky. Breathing heavily with his keyblade in his hand he slams his fist into the ground.

"Dammit! Three days of this shit and I still can't get these sharp turns down! Gah! Damn you Sol!" Neiko yells to the air. The echo of his voice rings throughout the canyon walls which slips away as it moves. Footsteps approach where Neiko lay, Solomon looking down at his friend with a smirk and crossed arms.

"Well that's not very nice. What'd I do this time?"

Neiko exhales dramatically. "You're too mobile."

Solomon shrugs. "That's my thing."

Blowing hair out of his face playfully, he glares at the towering figure standing over him. "Yeah, I know buddy. "

Solomon chuckles, unlocking his arms and moving to Neikos side. He holds out a hand to help him up which Neiko takes. Pulling him up, he pats Neiko's shoulder with a warm smile. "Don't beat yourself up. You'll get your turns down in your own way."

"Mhm and what way is that?"

Solomon shrugs again. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." He smiles warmly at him. Neiko gives a smirk back, hearing a crashing thud behind Solomon. Solomon shakes his head disappointingly while Neiko leans to the side to see a familiar figure on the ground. Solomon turns to join him in looking at their friend coughing from the dirt they kicked up.

"Got his glider to summon?"

"Yup."

"Got the hang of the controls?"

"Kinda." Solomon says with a bob in his head as he answers.

"He can't maintain it yet, can he?"

"Nope."

Orion jumps to his feet, dusting himself off then pounds his chest. The two of them can hear him shout complaints to himself as he summons his glider again. He hops on it enthusiastically, moving twenty feet before it disappears out from under him again. Neiko sucks the crisp air through his teeth as Orion slams into the ground again.

Solomon shakes his head at the sight of Orion falling again. "Not even a little bit."

"Not. Even. A. Little. Bit." Neiko parrots. They both summon their gliders and fly over to Orion as he gets up again, dusting himself off again. They land next to him, sending their gliders back to their realms.

"Don't. Even." Orion starts, both of them letting a snicker escape their lips. Orion snaps a finger pointing at them, glaring through squinting eyes. "Hey, what'd I say?!"

They let their snickers die out before nodding their agreement. "Fine by us. We only ever odd."

Neiko says, laughter bubbling out between his words. Solomon bursts out laughing, pulling his head back and almost falling over. Latching onto Neikos shoulder for support, holding his belly as he and Neiko both laugh together. Orion shrugs them off, tapping his badge to summon his glider again but it did as its done earlier in the day. He stomps the ground.

"Dammit! I thought I was past this shit already!"

The two of them laugh for a solid minute straight at some inside joke that they shared, death glares being thrown at them from the third.

"Laugh it up assholes. I can still beat y'all with one hand tied behind my back."

The two's laughter dies down suddenly and they look at each other. Giving each other smiles as a shared idea lights up in their minds. Each of them start to stretch, rolling shoulders, cracking knuckles and wrists and jumping in place. Orion cocks an eyebrow up at them.

"Well since there's two of us, we couldn't possibly do that to even you. But we'll take the challenge!" Neiko calls out as he backs up a little more, fists raised. Solomon raises his, moving himself in between the two. Orion breaks out in a chuckle, holding up his fists in his usual barehanded battle stance.

"Mistake." Orion says simply.

"Not exactly!" Solomon responds, sprinting towards him.

Closing the distance quickly, Solomon keeps himself between the sight of Orion to Neiko. Orion doesn't move but as soon as Solomon gets within striking distance he feints with a right haymaker, making Solomon duck slightly but not fully. Coming up with an uppercut, Orion lands the knuckles on Solomons chin, forcing his head back and his first punch to miss. Moving fast, Orion steps into Solomons guard, his right palm flat to force Solomon back.

As he pushes forward with the attack, he senses a swing from his left. Ducking down, he follows through with the attack on Solomon, slamming his open fist into his chest. Sliding back from the force a few feet, he twists his body to leg sweep turning to his right.

Neiko jumps over it, bringing down an overhead jab which Orion pulls back from. Grabbing his wrist, he puts his hip into Neikos, lifting him off his feet and throwing him onto his back. Neiko catches himself before his back hits the ground, landing his feet flat and holding onto Orion's arm.

Solomon is in the air, a jackknife kick coming down on Orion's exposed neck. Trying to pull away, Neiko holds him tight in place. The kick coming down hard, it strikes its target but Orion doesn't cave. Grabbing Solomons ankle, he pulls him down into Neiko, forcing them both to the ground.

"Boom! Eat it!" Orion celebrated, throwing his arms up in victory. Waving to an invisible crowd in the heat of the moment. Turning back around to face the two on the ground, seeing neither where they laid before. His battle sense going off, he raises his hands above his head, blocking another overhead kick from Neiko.

"Nice try!" Orion says with a cocky smile. It wipes away quickly when he sees that Neiko is smiling largely. Orion feels a sudden shove from behind, causing him to move a step forward but no more. Arms locked around his waist, he feels pushing but resists it with ease.

"You. Stupid. Stone. Statuuuuuuuuuuue!" Solomon grunts as he strains to move Orion. Neiko lands on the ground, tackling Orion's legs but he still did not move.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This bull. Shiiiiiiiiiit?!" Neiko strains to say, putting his all into moving Orion without the use of magic. Orion just looks at the two with a chuckle, shrugging to himself.

"Practice makes perfect boys. And my stances are perfect." Orion says triumphantly. They stop as Orion just lets them try and knock him over, poking at them all the while. Backing away from him breathing heavily, they wave him away, turning to do their own things while Orion laughs.

"We'll get you someday Ori!" Solomon calls out, tapping his badge to summon his glider. Neiko does the same, both rising into the air while looking back down at Orion.

"I'm sure you will! So long as you keep trying!"

"The same goes for you and your glider!" Neiko calls down, pushing his fist towards him. Solomon smiles, mimicking with his fist. Orion grins, throwing his fist up to face them.

"You bet your ass I will!"

Solomon and Neiko look at each other once more before flying off towards the building where they received their gliders. Keeping pace with each other and a steady speed, the building grows larger as they fly closer. Solomon turns himself to get closer to Neiko without colliding with him, but close enough to hear each other.

"You know, we never really got a name for that place!" He shouts over the rushing air. Neiko nods at the statement, adjusting his staff so as to slow down to be a bit more audible.

"I've been thinking about that! Why don't we call it 'The Port'?"

Solomon's face lights up at the suggestion, pointing at Neiko enthusiastically as they pass close by the building. "Yeah, I love that name! Nice one!".

They make a wide berth, going side by side. Adjusting their speeds to keep even with the other until they have a straight landing shot at the place Flint first brought them to. They pick up speed, making it to the halfway point before slowing down to a hover. Their feet touch the wood of the dock, light encasing their gliders, sucking them back into their badges.

The walk into the main room, echos from their steps bounce off the surfaces. Both look around, spreading their presence around the massive main room.

"Helloooooooo?!" Neiko shouts with his hands cupped together near his mouth, making his words louder and more crisp. Solomon chuckles, jumping on the stairs leading to the unknown parts of the building.

"You know, what's stopping us from exploring this place? I mean, I don't see any signs and Captain Flint sure didn't say we couldn't look around." He says, motioning towards the upstairs, his curiosity enticing every word. Neiko gives convinced nods at his statements.

"Technically, we're just waiting on Ori to get the hang of things and we just need to burn some time." Giving a shrug with the words to make them more easily digestible. Solomon gives back his own nods of being easily convinced.

"Right? Well I for one am going to jump on this chance and see what other cool stuff is laying around here." He takes a couple more steps up the stairway, a coy smile creeping onto his face.

"Same! Let's go!" Neiko jumps up the stairs with ease and excitement.

They fly up the rest of the way, sprinting down the fanciest corridor they can find. Opening up doors to find rooms that each seemed to have a unique style of workbench of some kind with plenty of dust in each. One of the doors opened to a library which held their attention for a time as they flipped through the books. They didn't stay long, moving on to more narrow and boring hallways.

They soon rush past a wall with strange markings on it, framed by gold edgework of some kind. They shrugged it off but were quickly drawn back to it.

"What the?" Solomon starts, running his hands along the gold frame. Neiko comes up to his side, tilting his head to the side in wonder and confusion.

"What the hell is this?"

"I don't know." Solomon trails off in thought, his eyes scouring every detail of this specific section of wall. Looking near the top, he sees strange markings that seem to be vibrating. He points at it, drawing Neiko's attention to it.

"What kinda magic is that?" Neiko asks, his right arm supporting his left as it holds his hand to his chin. Solomon shakes his head in a small manner so as to not miss anything that could happen.

"I don't know if it is magic. I don't feel any magical pull from it. Do you?"

"Yeah...yeah I do! It's small but...somehow distant. Like it's a style of magic that hasn't been used in a loooooong time."

"Does it look like...wait is that a pattern?"

Solomon points to where he is looking, showing an outline that was vibrating but no longer is. Neiko nods, watching as another stops vibrating and makes an addition to the pattern.

"What kind of magic even does this? I don't get it." Solomon states, his hands snapping to his hips in bewilderment. Neiko's face breaks out into a smile, slapping his friends shoulder playfully.

"Hey check it out. That looks like a word doesn't it?"

Pointing to another section of the wall that had formed into words from nowhere. More appear from nowhere but continue to vibrate into more patterns. They follow them as they string together to make letters out of order. Neiko places his hands on top of his head, mumbling to himself.

"This is insane! A cryptic message that just appears out of nowhere?! Awesome!" Solomon squeals with excitement, writing down everything he sees as fast as they appear.

"Yeah, but why is it vibrating?" Neiko asks, his hands lifting with a shrug at the question, then landing back into place. Solomon stops writing, looking over at Neiko with wonder.

"Vibrating? What're you talking about?"

Neiko returns the look but with more confusion in it. "What are _you _talking about? They vibrate as weird lines then form into letters."

"That's what you see?"

"Well...yeah? What do you see?"

"They just appear for me. That and they're still lines. Well, at least the ones that just get there do. I only see letters in the first parts that are there. Wait, they _vibrate _for you?"

"Yeah? I don't get it. Why vibrate as lines then stop as letters for me but not you?"

Solomon shakes his head, words seeming to start to form on his lips but staying there as he mumbled to himself. He looks back up at the wall, lines stopped forming and are now just turning into out of order letters.

Solomon finishes writing down all of what's on the wall, now scribbling away at patterns he finds in the chaos of them. Spending several minutes on it, explaining his thought process to Neiko as he looks over his shoulder.

"AHA! I GOT IT!" Solomon shouts, making his companion flinch at the sudden outburst.

"You did?"

"I did! Check it out!" Solomon follows through, handing the notebook over to Neiko who begins to read out loud as Solomon puts his hands on his hips victoriously and looks over the wall for anything he might've missed.

_"The second of the clues, found by your mind. Continue your way to find the Metal Heart. The wall next is the story above, do not only pace yourself but really trudge. The mystery of the Space Institute is to be solved by those that have the means to give it the right nudge_." Neiko looks up to see his friend looking at him from the corner of his eye. "The Space Institute? Metal Heart?"

"Ne, this is the _second _clue! These were left here for us to find!"

"Us?"

"Or someone! We need to find the first clue!"

"That's a given but what's the Metal Heart?"

Solomon turns his attention back to the wall, shaking his head again while bringing his hand up to his mouth. "I don't know. Maybe the first clue has a code cypher and can tell us more?"

"Why would we need a cypher? You figured it out on your own."

"Good point. Now the only snag is, where do we even look for the first one?"

"Well, I've got something I can try."

Neiko gives back Solomons journal who takes a step back as Neiko moves in front of him. Rubbing his hands together and closing his eyes, Neiko places his hands on the wall, feeling their pull. Staying in that position while Solomon watches, a moment passes before the letters on the wall glow a neon amber.

"Whooooooooa! What're you doing?!" Solomon coughs up through his surprise. Neiko pulls away, opening his eyes and looking over his shoulder at Solomon.

"I familiarized myself with the signature of the magic. Now we just need to go around and when were close enough a clue that uses the same magic, which is most likely all of them, I'll know where."

A massive smile erupts onto Solomons face as he holds up a fist to Neiko. "That's what I'm talkin about! Nice thinkin Ne!"

Neiko raises a fist and taps it to his friends with a grin and a shrug. "I know. Now let's go!".

They make their way back the way the came, checking every room for any trace of the magic used to hide the clue. Scouring several rooms and hallways, they find themselves back in the main room at the intersection break of the staircase. Crossing over to the other side, Neiko stops suddenly, looking around for the source of the magic pull they'd been searching for.

"Wait! It's somewhere close." He says with authority, the words halting Solomon from climbing the stairs anymore. Jumping down them to land next to Neiko, he starts to look around.

"How close?!"

"Really close."

The young masters start to look around, Neiko taking a step at a time down, hands out and eyes closed. Solomon looks over the wall for any sudden lines or letters to pop up. His eyes snap to a golden glimmer where the wall meets the floor, falling to his knees to get a closer look.

"It's getting fainter as I get further down the stairs. It _has _to be up near you." Neiko says, opening his eyes and turning around to see Solomon on his hands and knees, face nearly buried into the wall. "You find somethin Sol?" He asks with hope, climbing the stairs to see what Solomon sees.

Waving him over, Solomon sees lines begin to appear, making his ever apparent smile return to his cheeks. "Yeah! The lines are starting to appear! Look!"

Neiko bends over to see the vibrations of multiple lines, already forming letters. The contagious outbreak of smiling hits his face as he nods. "Yeah, I see it! Get out your journal!"

Solomon obeys the command, whipping out his journal and writing utensil to jot down the letters as they transform. Keeping up as the lines crawl up the wall, Neiko chuckles as its revealed. The lines on the wall finish, moments pass as Solomon finishes writing down all that appear. Circling and writing sub notes for theories and patterns he notices, Neiko adding in his thoughts every now and then.

An hour passes by as they continue to work away at the deciphering of this new clue. Orion walks into the room where his friends still reside. Yawning and scratching the back of his head, he gives an upward head nod towards them as he steps in front of them.

"Hey guys. Whatcha up to?"

Neither of them look up as they continue to talk about how the letters form into words. Orion takes a few steps up the stairs, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Helloooooooo?!"

They both look up with eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh hey, welcome back." Solomon says curtly.

"Hey Ori, you're back. Need somethin?" Neiko says alongside Solomon. Orion shrugs at the scene before him, using his actions to say what his words had trouble describing. They both look around the scene, the realization dawning on them that this is a confusing scene to anyone but them.

"Oh! Sorry, where doing some sort of clue hunt!" Solomon exclaims, thrusting his journal full of scribbles and unintelligible writings only discernible to him. Orion glances over it, all of whatever was meant to be read going completely through him.

"A what now?"

"Clue hunt! There seems to be hidden clues around this place wh-" Solomon starts but Neiko jumps in with evenly matched excitement.

"Which is called the Space Institute! The people who built it seem to have a hidden secret which we only know of as the Metal Heart!"

Giving a shrug and half baked expression towards them, Orion rolls his eyes. "So?"

"Sooooo, this stuff wasn't on the walls before we got close to them!" Neiko continues.

"Yeah this was hidden writing, so that means there's secret rooms and stuff!" Solomon adds on, the weight of the situation still not lifting Orion's curiosity enough.

"Again, so what?"

"So what, is that there could be scrolls or books that show and or teach old combat moves. Or have research on the realm of darkness." Solomon boasts with a grin, knowing that would get Orion's excitement up. It works of course, Orion's eyes opening wide and a smile breaking out on his face.

"Well what do you got so far?!"

"Well, were kinda stuck." Solomon states quickly, clearly trying to talk over Neiko who gives him a joking glare.

"Smartass over here is almost done. _I'm _stuck."

"Not true! I can't get by this word! NUMBER!" Solomon jumps to his feet, seeming to solve what was vexing him. Orion flinches in excitement, bouncing with new found energy.

"What? What?!" He exclaims, wanting to be let into the club of 'what's up".

"It's using numbers to indicate the place of the first sequence of the 4th symbol!" Words of gibberish flow out of his mouth, losing both Orion and Neiko. They wait for him to catch his breath, jumping in before he can go on.

"Sol! Just translate it for us!" Neiko dumps out, frustration building at the elongated explanation.

"I'll summarize it! There are 7 clues, each one has to be deciphered differently, and mentions some Guardian of the Metal Heart? It doesn't matter, it says there's a clue in each section of this building! So Nee, you and Ori keep going around and mark down where they all are! I gotta get that orb from Flint!"

They start to move up the stairs after giving a nod but Neiko stops.

"Wait, why?"

Solomon taps his badge and his wings answer the call. "The workshop has got a clue. So we need the key."

Rushing out of the Space Institute, Solomons boots hit the wood with certainty in his steps. Having his wings unfold, he lifts off the ground with ease, stretching out his body as he pushes himself into the air. A few seconds pass and he pushes himself again, the air not being able to keep him back as he breaks the sound bearer.

Shooting past the ship floating high in the atmosphere, he startles some of the crewmen. He pulls his speed to a halt, his momentum carrying him up before being pulled back down. Doing a flip in the air, he falls face first towards the deck of the ship, pulling his legs underneath him at the last second. Landing square on the ships deck, Captain Flint at the helm and unimpressed by the show.

"What are ye doin lad?" He calls out to the young master. Solomon rises, running up the steps to the helm of the ship and stopping right next to Flint.

"We need that key of yours!"

Flints eyebrow raises itself at the request hidden as a demand. "And why would I give ye that?"

"We've found something in the Space Institute!"

"Space Institute?"

"Yeah! Long story short, we found some hidden clues around the building, which is identified as The Space Institute! And we need to get back into that workshop! There's a clue in there!" Solomon forces the words out like they disgusted him or he were throwing up in excitement. Flint eyes him, reading the excitement on it and the pure joy in his eyes. His crew mates watch the exchange like it were a captivating show.

Giving a nod, he unlocks his arms from themselves. "Aye little one. Ye may use it." Flint pulls the golden orb from his person, seemingly from nowhere, handing it out towards Solomon.

"Yes! I'll bring it back to you! I promise!" Solomon exclaims with a celebratory fist pump.

"Of course ye will. Else I'll have yer hide as a new coat te command in."

Not wasting time, with the golden orb in his hands, Solomon rushes the side of the ship, jumping off the side without hesitation. He plummets back towards the surface, his wings folded in around him, making him more aerodynamic to fall faster. Opening his wingspan a while before the ground, he turns his straight fall into a swoop back into the port.

He lands with a run, his wings disappearing back into light that sinks back into his badge. He bursts into the main room, his fingers already turning portions of the orb, subsequent clicks as he puts in the proper movements.

"I'M BACK!" He shouts, his eyes not leaving the orb. By the time he reaches the massive blank wall, Neiko and Orion come bursting out of an upstairs hallway, leaping over the railing to fall to the floor.

Neiko thrusts his hand forward. "Float!"

They're both caught by the spell, slowing their speed to a near halt before hitting the ground. They recover quickly and meet Solomon at the wall, barely panting.

"We found the rest of the ones here." Neiko states, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Except the one in here. Oh! We also wrote them down for you after the lines settled." Orion adds, holding up papers with writing on them.

Solomon's fingers fly as they make the proper adjustments, finishing with a "Ha!", as the orbs lines glow golden momentarily. He places the orb in its pedestal, light filling the tubes in it and lighting up the walls surface with a single line. It spreads itself from the bottom only, making a massive triangle door into the workshop they received their badges from.

Snatching the papers from Orion's hands, Solomon waves them into the room as he begins his own work. The two rush into the room, looking over all the surfaces they can.

Another hour passes, Orion and Neiko finding the last clue and writing it down as Solomon solves most of the other clues. They bring the final one to where Solomon paces, marking the last sheet of paper they gave him. His face lights up as he seems to figure out something of great value.

"He's the last one buddy." Orion says calmly, the paper getting snatched from his hands.

"Perfect! I have a theory on something! Give me a few. As he gets to work on the last paper, Neiko and Orion look to each other.

"Wanna spar?" Neiko asks with a shrug. Orion chuckles, already rolling up his sleeve.

"When will that question ever be a 'no'?"

The two playfully bout, no magic or weapons while Solomon continues looking over the other clues. Merely minutes later, while Orion is helping Neiko practice a certain move, they both startle from the outburst of victory.

"AHA! I GOT IT!" Solomon shouts with both hands in the air victoriously. The two stop their lessons, rushing to Solomon.

"So what's it all point to?!" Neiko starts, rallying Orion's nods to the question.

"So it never really clarifies what the Metal Heart is but it all brings you back to this room and says something like 'you've stood on the path already'?" He flips through the pages, looking for something else.

"I don't get it, whats that mean?" Orion says with a shrug. Solomon doesn't answer him but looks to Neiko.

"Stood on the path already?" Neiko parrots, an eyebrow rising above the other quizzically. Solomon gives a shrug back, looking at his feet then back to his friends. His eyes burst open as he double takes where he's standing. The two look at his feet, trying to find the shock that their friend saw.

"Get on the stairs! Now!" Solomon exclaims, rushing up them to get to the top where they split. Orion and Neiko follow close behind, standing on either side of him, still confused. That's when they notice what their friend does, shock and excitement breaking out on their faces.

The floor that had all the lines curving into what seemed random things were in fact leading into strange lines that weren't there before.

"Those lines weren't there before! I would've noticed the magic signature!" Neiko exclaims with a tinge of disappointment.

"Not if you've gotten used to the signature! You've also been in this room for a while and a little occupied while in it. My theory has to be right!"

"What theory?" Orion jumps in.

"Neiko has been leaking his magic into the magic these clues use. They must've faded a bit over time but since Ne is such a huge well of magic, they could finally reappear!"

Orion's eyes get bigger somehow as he peers at Neiko. "Damn Ne! Your magic is INSANE!"

Looking at his hands in wonder then back to the room with a smirk. "Yeah, guess it is."

"But I still don't get how this is the path?" Orion furthers his questioning, his curiosity not satisfied yet. Solomon already holding up the orb in front of them all, eyeing it like it was the ultimate weapon.

"Not the path we would walk, but the path our fingers would." He states with a calm excitement.

Neiko and Orion's eyes light up as they look at the orb then each other. Solomon brings the orb back to himself, his fingers already turning pieces and clicks popping out after a certain sequence. Stopping suddenly, Solomon looks up at the massive blank wall with the pedestal down where they wait.

"Why'd you stop? Did you finish the puzzle?" Neiko starts, looking around the room for something that wasn't there before.

"We're the first to solve this puzzle in a long time I think." Solomon says cryptically.

"Whatcha mean?" Orion asks.

"The clues mentioned the wielders of light finding their great defense against their travels. And our duty to protect the Metal Heart."

"I'm gonna ask again. Whatcha mean?"

"Whatever this leads to is going to help us even more. All we have to do is finish the trial?"

"Trial? Where the hell did that come from?" Neiko jumps in.

"Yeah, sorry. This is all a trial of some kind."

"Trial of what?" Orion asks.

"Trial of Steel and Light. That's literally all I know. It's slipped into one of the clues but that's it."

"Well, whatever the trail, we'll face it together." Neiko says, placing a hand on Solomons shoulder.

"And we'll crush it!" Orion adds, plopping his hand onto Solomons other shoulder. Smiling at them, he takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Alright. Fingers crossed." Solomon says. He turns a piece of the orb and a click is heard. The orbs lines glow white, the lines on the floor of the room slowly glowing themselves. The pedestal remains plain, even after all the lines light up. A few moments pass as nothing happens.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Orion states while folding his arms.

"I don't get it? It all leads to a light show?" Neiko says, his hand falling from its place on Solomons shoulder.

Solomon ponders his thoughts as he observes the environment. Then he seems to figure it out with a jolt to his posture.

"I GOT IT!" He rushes down the steps, Orion and Neiko following closely. They approach the pedestal, Solomon placing it gently into it. The light drains from the orb and flows through the pedestal it now rests on. Doing as its done before, the light shoots up the wall in a single line, spreading to a corner each from the bottom to make a triangle door.

All of them are speechless as they look upon where the door leads. An incomprehensibly large room with giant lasers being shot into holes in the floor. They step through the door of light, smooth metal floor they stood on, vibrating so as it was a mere tingle on the soles of their feet. They remain speechless as each of them gaze at the different metal monsters and workings of such a place.

"Do you guys think it's supposed to be like that orrrrr?" Orion asks glibly, looking at his friends attempting to break the silence.

"I have no clue how any of this works." Neiko states openly, his eyes lingering on the spouts of pure energy.

"This is _insane. _What is all this for?"

**"Hello, discoverer. No, friend. I-" **a booming voice says, stuttering over its own voice. The three of them flinch from the sudden shock to their eardrums. Spinning around to see nothing, before looking up, seeing a floating being.

"What the hell?" Neiko says.

"Shit!" Orion muffles from gritting teeth, doing his beat to hide the fact that something got the jump on him.

"Whoa!" Solomon finishes, all of them saying their piece as if they were one.

The floating person is wearing a black robe, black gloves and their face being hidden behind a pure black veil. the robes covering down to their feet which were simple black boots. They sighed, coughing into their hand and placing it on their forehead in distress.

"**I don't know what to say. Should we address them as something?" **The figure looks off to something behind the three young masters. They turn to look behind them, seeing nothing. Looking back at the figure, Solomon looks closer at the floating being before them.

"Who are they talking to?" Orion whispers to his companions. Neiko looks at him with bewilderment, giving a shrug before looking back at the robed figure.

"**Yeah, yeah that's good. Okay. Phew. Hello, Denizen of Light."**

"It's a recording." Solomon says quietly, but loud enough for Orion and Neiko to pick up words. Looking back up at the figure, eyes growing wider as more realization is dawned on him.

**"We don't know when you will get to this place, but if you have, you must know what this place is called. And for getting here at all, well done. But do not be too happy yet. We've just gone through a, uh. Difficult, event. To say the least, its changed everything. But we did what we could to save what all is here. And what all is here, is too precious not to protect. So if you wouldn't mind, finish our trials and return with your proof of the mastery of light. Show that you are worthy of the knowledge of what awaits here. Prove, your, heart."**

"Prove what? How?" Orion blurts out with annoyance in his tone. As he says that, a low pitch whir begins to grow higher. The rumbling of the floor intensifies, making all of them get into a more braced stance.

"What the hell is going on?!" Neiko cries out, his head snapping from one place to the next. All of their eyes dart around, looking for any threat that is preparing itself.

Metal slamming against metal, steel scraping across steel, pieces of an unknown thing pull themselves out of the holes in the floor. Some pieces when moving closer together as they float towards the young masters, slam into each like magnets, piecing together to make another unknown piece. They watch as all these small pieces make bigger ones, which all form together into body parts.

The three of them watch in silence, frozen in awe and fear at this massive metal thing pull itself together. It finally pieces together to make a massive suit of armor that stands five stories above the small existence they pose to it. Holding out its right hand, more rumbling is felt as tiny things pop out of crevices around the room. As they fly to the hand of this massive creation, they link together like the armor did, forming into the kingdom keyblade but with mix and matched tones of colors and metals.

"Are those?" Orion says quizzically, moving his head closer and squinting so as to get a better look.

"Keyblades." Solomon already having figured it out, the armor pounds its own chest with its free hand.

A glint shines in Orion's eyes as he smiles broadly, "Alright! Now this is a challenge I can get behind!" He says while summoning his own crystalline blade. "Yall ready?"

His friends casually summon their respective keyblades and begin to walk towards the armor.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: We do not own the rights in anyway to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. This is purely fan-fictional with original characters. These characters interact with other franchise characters in a purely fictional way and we are not claiming any of this to be canon. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix._

_Without further adieu, please enjoy our story we tell you here. We've researched our best and continue to do so in order to make this story as believable as possible and give you the entertainment you seek. This will involve many characters on the final fantasy side and not as much disney. This is still a Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction but in a different way. _

_Feel free to give us any feedback, we'd love to hear your thoughts._

_Thank you!_

_-TheKingdomKeepers_

**Chapter 6**

The three young masters walk towards the massive armor set of steel, stopping as it raises its weapon. They stop in place then, readying their battle stances. The weapon breaks apart as keyblades detach and fly towards the three of them.

"Deflective shield formation to Tower formation!" Solomon shouts, spinning behind Orion who moves his keyblade to his front. Neiko jumping back and crouching for his next move as Solomon places his right hand on Orion's back. The keyblades close in at increasing speed, Orion lifting his left foot then slamming it down, locking in his center of gravity.

"Protect!" Orion shouts, a hexagonal bubble popping into existence. The keyblades slam into the shield, bouncing off with the sound of metal crashing against stone. Holding this for a few moments, the keyblades fly back towards the weapon of the armor. The shield starts to crack until it finally breaks, a few last keyblades flying at the trio still. Orion twists to the side, slashing his weapon upwards, deflecting a couple of keyblades while Solomon jumps off a flat circle of light from Neiko. Flipping in the air to deflect the rest of the keyblades and lands next to Orion while Neiko begins to float after mumbling a spell under his breath.

"Go!" Neiko yells, the other two rushing forward in sync as he spins his keyblade in his palm a few times before stopping it with its tip facing the ground. Pulling magic to his hand, he focuses his 'Thundara' spell at the keyblades that were flying to attack his friends again. Knocking them off course, he launches several fireballs towards the weapon and armor for cover, gliding to the side for a flanking position and to stay moving.

The keyblades that had been shocked off course continue towards Orion and Solomon but they deflect them with relative ease. Ducking under fireballs, shooting fireballs of their own at the feet of the armor as they close in on the now looming empty metal creation. Jumping above the two's height, the armor brings its knees up, before it falls back down, slamming its weight right in front of the two. A gust of air explodes out from its spot, launching the two off their feet and back further than where they originally started.

Orion lands on his feet while Solomon lands on his back but uses the momentum to roll to his feet, still sliding back from the air blast. Before they can counter attack, keyblades fly at them again, already on top of them. They raise their keyblades in time to barely block them but continue to get pushed back. Neiko watches as their attacks fail, distracted enough that he gets slammed in his side from one of the armors hands that had detached when he wasn't looking. Throwing him at his friends, he lands hard from the hit, bouncing off the floor and spinning a few times before rolling to a stop close to his friends.

Sensing danger still, he looks towards the armor, seeing keyblades fly at him already without giving him time to recover quickly. Getting his arms under himself, he pushes off the ground to launch himself into the air, a keyblade flying where he was. He floats higher up, adjusting his position and kicking the air with a thrust of fire from his foot to push him towards Orion and Solomon who were still being pushed back from an onslaught of keyblades. Turning towards the metal opponent, he deflects a couple of keyblades before landing next to his friends, casting a 'Thundaga' spell that slams into several keyblades.

This gives Orion and Solomon enough time to stop blocking and deflect the remaining keyblades and gather their breaths. A high pitch rings throughout the massive room, the three of them looking at the armor, seeing energy gather into a ball at the center of its chest.

"Shit! Sol!" Orion shouts in worry.

"Yeah!" He responds, closing the gap between them. Their shoulders touching, they hold out their hands, flattening their keyblades towards the armor as Neiko crouches behind the two again.

"Dual Bubble!" Orion and Solomon yell in unison. An enlarged hexagonal bubble shield materializes around the three of them, the energy done being collected and now being a single large orb in front of the armor. Thrusting its chest out, the energy blasts towards their bubble at immense speed. As it slams into their shield, it instantly shatters it, the force blasting the three of them back through the door of light and into the stairs.

Cracking the steps from their impact, the three groan in pain as they slowly recover from the attack. The armor begins to walk towards them, each step shaking the building even where the three now lay. Each of them bring a hand to a place where the pain is most intense but no blood has been drawn yet.

"What the hell was that?" Orion asks with pained gasps. Solomon being the first to his feet shakes his head, pulling healing magic to his left hand.

"Neiko, was that anything you've read about in your magic studies?" Solomon asks, touching his own chest while casting 'Cura'. His wounds heal themselves with the magic, Solomon already pulling another spell to his hand.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was a spell I've been trying to cast myself. It's called 'Flare'. As we've all felt now, it's very strong." Neiko responds, being the last of the three to rise to his feet, casting his own 'Cura' on himself.

Solomon finishes pulling another spell to his hand, placing his hand on Orion's shoulder and casting 'Cura' again. The wounds again heal themselves and scuffs that were there were now gone.

"Well, if it can cast things like that, we're gonna need a lot more room to fight this thing." Orion says, using his keyblade as a quick crutch. Solomon looks to the hallway that led to the port, a plan popping into his mind which lit his eyes up with hope.

"I got it! Guys, go on complete defense! I've got an idea!" Solomon shouts with happiness, tapping his badge. Light erupts out of it, bringing his glider into existence. Without question, the two give a nod without breaking their eye contact with the armor, which picked up speed and was now running towards them.

"On it!" They shout together, almost in sync but a second apart.

Solomon dashes to the hall, getting into a sprint before getting to the open port and spreading his wings which kick him into a fast flying speed, seconds after his feet leave the ground.

Pushing his glider to the brink of its limits, Solomon feels the magic boundaries. Focusing on his center, he reaches out with his mind, pushing on the boundary, and feeling a new burst of speed kick in. He races towards Captain Flint's ship with mach speed, sound striving to keep up but falling behind.

Orion and Neiko watch as the armor steps through the door of light, on their toes and ready for an attack they knew was going to rush them. As if on cue, the armor thrusts towards them with a jab attack. They dodge to the side, the keyblade stabbing deep into the beautiful staircase.

Neiko kicks off the stair rail onto the wall then off the wall to float behind the armor. Holding his hands together then thrusting them at the armors back.

"Firaga!" He shouts, the explosive pyre slamming into the armor. It staggers from the blast, catching itself with one of its hands. Orion had hit the ground with a roll, turning it into a turning sprint as he got behind the armors legs. Jamming his keyblade into the chinks, he brings back his left hand, summoning magic to it.

"Thundara!" He slams his palm into the base of his keyblade, sending the spell through it. Zapping its way through the metals of the creation, the armor freezes for a couple of seconds before swinging a hand back and slamming Orion. He flies into the wall, cracking it from the blow and sinking to the ground.

"Ori!" Neiko cries out, turning his attention to his friend keeling over. Pain erupting from the right side of his body, he flies into the same wall. Cracking it too, he falls to the ground, landing next to Orion who moves his body to cover Neiko.

"Shit, Ne! You alright?" Orion questions, readying another shield to protect them from the next attack he knew was coming. Neiko coughs a few times, catching his breath as he stumbles back onto his feet.

"Yeah, little caught off guard but I'll be okay. So long as I don't take too many more hits like that." Neiko claims, holding his right ribs gently, trying to be as inconspicuous as he can be. A green aura collects itself at the hand covering his ribs which heals the wound he suffered from the blow.

"We're supposed to hold off this massive thing for who the hell knows how long?!" Orion calls out, feeling the air in the room begin to tighten and pull towards the armors chest.

"Yeah, yeah, this'll be a test of our mastery for sure. But we got this! Just keep moving!" Neiko assures, getting back into his stance. A tone rises to a new height in the room as the energy finishes gathering in front of the armors chest as its done before. Locking its legs in place, it directs the energy towards the two, both glancing at each other quickly before Orion breaks into a full sprint while Neiko flies to the side with the same speed.

Launching the blast, the energy rips into the wall, stripping it of its existence. The armor moves the blast to follow Orion, tracing a destructive path as it continues to eviscerate the architecture it touches. Orion keeps it at an even pace, neither getting more distance nor letting it catch up. Neiko takes the chance to fly all around the room, blasting it with massive fireballs here and there. Changing the still blasting energies direction, the beam starts to follow Neiko who does what Orion did, just keeping the beams attention.

Changing his direction on the spot, Orion charges the legs of the armor, hacking and slashing with more and more intensity with each hit. After a few hits, a dent is finally made, giving Orion a new fire in his chest. Taking a moment to look at how Neiko is faring, he sees his friend constantly disappearing with a blip in the space and appearing in another. He blasts a frost spell at the metal giant, slowing it down and disrupting its attack.

"Ne! Give me a little time! I'm gonna try something on it!" Orion shouts, pulling darkness to his gauntlet already. Focusing his mind, he allows it to build while letting the light maintain. The power getting more and more dense, it boils to the point of his limits. Taking his newest stance, he double grips his keyblade, the darkness that flows through it moving with new energy. Kicking off the ground, he glides forward into a flurry of blows.

The armor senses the darkness and sends out keyblades from his weapon but Orion bashes them away like they are brittle twigs. Slamming and slashing at the armors legs again, each blow making a dent, they each also leave a dark spot with speckled purple spots. As the armor tries to counter the young master, it continues to get pelted by fire and magic, detering its attacks and slowing its motions.

Clutching its hand tightly, the armor opens it up with force, light arrows bursting from it and shooting off randomly into different directions. Keyblades from its collective weapon break off to strike the same places that the lights do, forcing the two test subjects to go back into defensive mode. The damage of the lights and keyblades continue to break down the buildings interior, chunks of marble and stone falling to the ground. The building starts to shake from an unknown force, causing a metallic ringing to echo out from the armor as it seems to scream at the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on?! Did we win?!" Orion shouts, batting away two more keyblades and deflecting the rest as he continues to maintain his ground.

"I wouldn't say we did! Keep up your defenses while I try to figure out how to keep us alive!" Neiko respondes, deflecting keyblades with electricity and fire.

Solomon closing in quickly on the ship as its suspended in low orbit, he breaks in multiple short bursts. Still bursting past the ships deck, he flips to face his wings towards the sky, pushing down back towards the ship. Landing hard on the wooden surface in a superhero pose, his head snaps up to search for Captain Flint. Seeing him at the helm looking down at him with an annoyed look, the rest of the crew is a bit baffled.

"Flint!" Solomon shouts with urgency.

"Captain." Flint corrects him.

"Flint Captain!" Solomon says to correct himself, moving towards the large standing creature.

"Ye did that on purp'se. If ye ar' te ask somethin of meh, ye'll address meh prop'rly." Flint states with his arms crossed.

"Apologies Captain! But we need your help!" Solomon says with respectful haste.

"State yer request lad." Flint says with slight interest.

"Take all your cannons, put in your strongest ammo and blast away at The Port!"

"And why would I do wut ye ask?"

"Because there's this massive metal giant that we woke up after solving this really cool puzzle! Which lead us to this massive hidden room which I think is the center of this planet! The shots from you ship will give us enough distraction for use to take care of it! Do this and I bet you can put all the treasure and gold you find into the best secure place imaginable!" Solomon explains in a single breath. Gaping the air back into his lungs, he waits as Flint looks down at him, then to his crew.

"Get yer asses to batt'le stations! Low'r sails and 'ire up the engines te get us surface'side!" Flint shouts orders, pointing to various points of the ship. The crew strides to their places flawlessly, no hiccups are trippings. Solomon smiles and dashes back to the side of the ship, jumping onto its railing and looking back at Flint.

"Just fire down on it as soon as you can! Don't worry about us, just aim at the big metal thing once you see it!" He dives off the side, tucking his wings to surround himself. Picking up speed from the fall, he pushes magic into his wings, thrusting down even faster. Closing in on the building, a massive explosion rips through the roof and outside walls, exposing the metal giant as it swats at Neiko. Summoning his keyblade, Solomon points it at the armor, multiple light points appearing around him.

"Light meteors!" Solomon shouts, the light points exploding and shooting towards the armor like seeking missiles. Piercing through the hole from the explosion, they slam into the armor, staggering it for a moment. It was enough. Solomon opens his wings to air brake enough that his momentum for his next attack would be kept while minimizing the damage from it. Closing the remaining distance, Solomon slashes at the helmet, the force from the swing denting it and knocking the armor on its back.

"Sol!" Neiko and Orion yell in glee, knocking away keyblades that swung at them.

"Neiko, blow open the roof! Flint and his crew needs a clear view of the armor!" Solomon commands, launching a fireball at the armor, forcing it onto the defense.

"Got it!" He replies, turning already with massive amounts of magic gathering at his fingertips. He points them towards the ceiling, launching away at places where it remains intact.

"What's the plan Sol?" Orion asks, deflecting another keyblade without so much as a look at it.

"Tell me what the weak points are! What have you seen while fighting it?!"

"So far, we've made some serious dents in its legs! Electricity does the trick for the keyblades it uses, but fire doesn't seem to have a single effect on it!" Orion explains in a loud voice, moving to Solomons side with his attention on the armor.

"Ice slows it down but only a little! Your light attacks just now have shown to just distract it!" Neiko continues, throwing another massive fireball at the ceiling which has begun to collapse around them. Using his other hand, he pulls them aside with 'Graviga'.

"Right, you combined any spells together yet?" Solomon asks, using his keyblade to deflect a couple more keyblades that had broken off and charged him.

"No, not yet. Got anything in mind?" Orion pursists.

"Yeah, we're going to slow it down and distract it to expose its back to the sky. That way, Flint can hit it hard with a bombardment of some kind. Then Neiko, you'll hit it with multiple back to back 'Thundaga's' and we'll finish it off with our newest combo!" Solomon plans out, looking at his friends with a sly grin. After a moment, they grin with him, all of them looking like evil masterminds as they glared at the armor.

Floating back up onto its feet, the armor seems to reset itself, its hands spinning around completely along with its head like it was screwing itself back in. Pointing its keyblade at the three of them, it pulls the remaining keyblades back together, all of them giving a standoff.

"Go!" Solomon cries out, flying into the air as Neiko and Orion charge the armor together.

A swarm of keyblades break away from the joined counterpart, flying towards all three of them. Using 'Fire' spells as a booster through his wings, Solomon dashes away from them. Orion and Neiko keeping up their speed and picking it up, they deflect the swarm like they could breath the motions. Seeing the majority of the keyblades chasing Solomon, Neiko holds his hand up towards the following cloud and casts 'Thundara'.

The lightning rains down from points above the swarm, shocking the keyblades off course and forcing them to either pierce the surfaces around them or go back into the main weapon of the armor. Taking the chance to swoop in, Solomon shoots towards the hand of the armor that holds the massive weapon of weapons. Pointing the tip of his keyblade at the middle back of its hand, he pierces it with ease.

Holding himself on it, he holds out a free hand towards the head, opening up small points of light around him again.

"Light Meteor!" He shouts excitedly, multiple streaks of light arcing towards its head. They slam into it, showing no damage but forcing its head to turn to the side. Pulling his keyblade from the hand now, he points its tip at the chink in the helmets neck.

"Blizzard!" He shouts, a streak of the frozen spell racing towards the point of impact. Breaking apart at its destination, it spreads its chilling touch, leaving a very visible effect on the armor as its head slows to a crawl.

"Freeze!" Neiko commands as he blasts a 'Blizzaga' spell from his place near the armors feet. The spell, covering the entire torso of the armor and the head, slowed it to a stop.

"Nice! Ori!" Solomon commands, boosting down and landing next to him, holding out his keyblade to his friend.

Orion quickly runs up to Solomon, grabbing his keyblade while running by. Holding a blade in either hand, Orion begins to jump up the armor before striking the frozen portion of the neck with both blades crossed. A crack is heard in the entire room, the two on the ground looking up expectantly all the while Orion continues with his onslaught. Striking multiple spots on the armor making visible dents, seamlessly switching between stances striking with both blades, the armor failing to move its head as the freeze continues to spread. After a particular attack, the same chink in the armor is shown again.

"Sol catch!" Orion yells as he throws him back Wisdom Keeper while jumping towards the exposed interior of the enemy. Orion slams his key portion into the hole and jumps off the creature hoping his weight and momentum will cause the creature to turn.

Jumping off the ground, Solomon flies towards Orion as he falls in the air. Snatching his keyblade from its place, he reaches out and grabs Orion's arm, flying him towards a wall. Adapting to the situation, Orion touches his feet to the surface, running along it to help steady the weight load. Solomon begins deflecting more keyblades, he and Orion seeing a floating magic disk at an angle to them.

Letting go of Orion, Solomon turns his wings flipping in the air and boosting back towards the armor. Orion lands on the disc, jumping from it to another leading him towards another wall. Neiko, throwing his keyblade at Solomon, continues to make magical discs for Orion to jump between, allowing him to flank the armor to his next position in the plan.

Solomon catches Neikos keyblade, using the two in either hand to bat away more and more keyblades. Getting another moment to breathe, he throws it at the spot where Orion will be. As it tumbles through the air, Storyteller stabs into the stone of the crumbling platform of the second story.

Orion jumps off the final disc at the wall. Feeling the pull of a 'Gravity' spell, he lands on his feet without breaking stride. Running a short distance, he jumps towards Storyteller, landing close to it with a roll and picking it up in the same motion. Spinning it in his palm several times, he stops it with the tip of it pointing towards the side of the armor that isn't freezing.

"Blizzara!" He commands, the magic flowing through him with a boost from the keyblade. Ice explodes from the tip, a straight line towards the armors unfrozen parts. It shatters onto it, spreading more ice onto the metal surface. A smile breaks out onto Orion's face as he jumps down from the platform, landing close to Neiko.

"Nicely done!" Neiko calls out, a powerful aura gathering around him.

A large horn like sound rings through the air, gathering Solomons attention to look up. Seeing Captain Flint's ship, panels slide up in its side, cannon tips peeking out. A grin breaking out, Solomon looks back down at Neiko.

"Ne! Now!" He instructs. Neiko gives a nod as he brings his shaking hands together but doesn't touch them to each other.

"Got it! Now rise!" Neiko shouts, shoving his hands into the ground and a magic circle appears on the surface. A larger version of the magic circle traces itself below the armor which is at a complete standstill. The circle glows brighter before disappearing, the armor floating into the air.

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.**

Thunderous sounds ring in the distance. The armor is peppered with explosions as the ships bombardment hits true on the easy target. The ice breaking away with each fiery blast. Neiko upon seeing the ships attack, rises back to his full height, raising his hands into the air as they crackle with energy.

"Electric rain!" He throws his arms down past their respective sides, electricity following in the air of each hand. Clouds suddenly appearing above the still floating armor, lighting strikes arc down at the icy metal. As they slam into it in several places, they electrify the remaining ice as it breaks off. Continuing to bring his hands up and throwing them back down, lightning continues to slam into the armor, keyblades falling to the ground around it.

"Do one last strike!" Solomon calls out as he continues to fly around. Neiko does as he says, bringing his hands up high one last time and slams them back into the ground. Electricity ripples on the surface, gathering in a pulsing surge under the slowly descending armor. The clouds above it pull electricity together in a single point before a massive lightning bolt shoots down, slamming into the armor to bring it crashing down to the ground.

Licks of electricity arc across the metal before they all disappear along with the ice that had covered the surface. The armor, having a massive black spot where the bolt struck it, begins to slowly rise to its feet.

"Sol! Ori! Bouncing bubble!" Neiko calls out, bringing himself to a hover and a shimmer of a bubble appearing around him. Orion dashes behind Neiko preparing to hit him with a sideways strike. Solomon picks up his speed to continue circling the armor, ready for the rebound.

"Kupo Kupo, SWING!" Orion shouts with excitement. Bringing Storyteller around, he bats away Neiko towards the armor. Slamming into the armor's helmet leaving a sizable dent, Neiko bounces off towards the ceiling where Solomon is waiting with the same stance Orion had.

"Ricochet!" Solomon says with the same excitement in his voice. Swinging at the bubble, he hits it back at ths armor, hitting it in the shoulder and making another sizable dent. Orion dashing to where Neiko would bounce to, they continue to hit the bubble back and forth, forcing the armor to stay off its feet while making more and more dents in it.

"Let's finish this!" Solomon cries out, flying high into the air and throwing Wisdom Keeper at the armor's chest. The keyblade tumbles in the air flawlessly, piercing low into the armor's chest and glowing blue. Orion throws Storyteller up to Solomon who catches it and twists it in his palms to keep its spinning momentum and even speed it up. Throwing it back at the armor, it pierces high in the torso, glowing amber orange.

"Ori!" Solomon cries out.

"Let's do it!" He responds, crouching low as air rushes towards him. Leaping up with extra force from a spell assist by Neiko, he shoots past Solomon who boosts up and matches his speed. As they reach Orion's peak, they lock forearms and Solomon flips in the air, transferring the speed and launching him back at the armor.

Using a 'Fira' spell through his wings again, he darts after his now missile like friend. Orion reaches Wisdom Keeper, his gauntlet hand thrusting at the hilt and slamming it all the way to the base into the armor. Reaching up without looking, Solomon grabs his forearm again, swooping back up to get more air. Flipping in the air again but at a lower height, he throws Orion at Storyteller. Doing as he did before, he slams his fist into the hilt, burying it to the base again, making a connecting crack to where Wisdom Keeper was.

One last swoop, Solomon and Orion climb up again before flipping one last time.

"TRIPLE PIERCING LIGHT!" All of them recite as Neiko turns the helmet of the armor with 'Magneta' to expose Crystal Cage for the final hit.

A piercing white light stretches from each of their outstretched hands to their respective blades. The armor begins to slowly light up from inside as the being convulses, trying to stop its doom to no avail. Soon the light begins to leak out of the various cracks and dents in the creature, seeping out into the night sky.

"Sol, get Flint to release one more volley, it's on the ropes!" Orion shouts out, almost losing his focus on the continued spell.

Solomon holds up his hand towards the ship, bringing it down to point at the armor.

"FIRE!"

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Thunderous metal rings in the distance once more as whistling can be heard of the oncoming bombardment. As the shots explode onto the armor, Orion plummets down, his gauntleted arm being thrust forward with a continuous shout.

Neiko jumps from his place, doing a single front flip onto the armor, landing above the hilt of his keyblade with a hand raised.

Solomon twists himself in the air, tucking in his wings and shoots down at Wisdom Keeper, his own gauntleted hand glowing a deep blue.

Orion and Solomon reach their keyblades at the same time, their palms slamming into the base of their keyblades. Orion pushes the rest of his keyblade in, to the base of the guard, a surge of light blasting through it from his gauntlet. Solomon does the same, the blue light surging through it into the armor. Neiko has light gathered to a ball in his palm, a high pitch echoing through the air.

"FLARE!" He thrusts the ball of light through his keyblades base. It ripples through the armor, the light bursting through the cracks they made and making them larger and more open. The metal rumbles, shaking violently as light bounces on the inside and keeps growing in brightness. The young masters cover their eyes as the brightness grows to be too much for them. The remaining of the building fills with light before exploding what's left, leveling the place.

The light diminishes quickly, funneling to three different points. Standing at these points are the young masters, still covering their eyes as light rushes into the badges on their person. The light is completely absorbed into the badges, leaving a flattened cliffside with the pedestal that has the orb in it with the door still open to the large room. Bringing their hands down and blinking away the blurriness of their sight, they look around to see the new setting.

"That. Was." Neiko begins to say but is drowned out as Orion and Solomon cheer loudly at each other.

"TOTALLY AWESOME!" They say in sync, running the short distance to each other to get an air chest bump. Moving into their handshake they made together, they continue to laugh. Neiko, joining them in their festivities, steps up and they all do the handshake that all of them made. As they finish up, they hear cheering from the sky, looking up to see multiple small boats descending on them with crewmen looking over happily.

Captain Flint and his first hand land first, stepping off it and moving up towards the three.

"Well done lads. 'At sure was a sight te see." Captain Flint says, glancing at them as he passes by on his way to the door. His crew lands, hoping off their boats and jogging to the young masters. They clap their backs giving them multiple praises of the fight they saw, chuckling and laughing all together.

"Thanks guys! Your bombardments were spot on!" Solomon returns to them, hitting chests of multiple crewmen playfully before putting his hands on his hips.

"Seriously, you guys did just what we needed." Orion says, pretending to dust something off his shoulders.

Neiko scratches the back of his head shyly, avoiding most of the eye contact but giving a shy grin to those whose eyes he did meet.

"Magnificent." Captain Flint says in awe. The young masters and the crew turn to look at Flint as he gazes into the portal. Moving up to join him, the young masters stand on both sides of him, Solomon being on his right. Plopping his hand onto the shoulder of the Captain, he holds out his hand towards the portal.

"As promised, the room is yours. But there's something we have to learn first. A message from the ancient people that made this planet." He explains, moving forward to step back through the portal.

"You are the captain, so you are free to hear the message as well, but your crew will have to go back to the ship." Orion states, following Solomon. Neiko is close behind, giving a backhanded wave at the crew. Glancing over his shoulder to look at his crew, Flint waves them away. Without a word, they jump back into their boats, sailing to the ship while Flint's first mate sits back into the lead boat and turns away.

Flint turns back and follows the three into the portal, feeling the gentle hum of the metal floor through his boots. He takes in the room with awe, stopping a few steps behind the three. The hologram that appeared before, reappears but eye leveled with them.

"**We sense the guardian has been defeated. Don't ask how, it's too complicated to explain to you, we're sure. Show us your trophy. Present your triumphant light."**

The three are slightly confused, looking from each other with shrugs before seeing their badges are glowing with a strange new light. Neiko points at the badges on his friends.

"Hey, they didn't glow like this before."

"Should we poke it?" Orion asks, his hand already hovering close to the badge. Solomon shrugs.

"Curiosity killed the moogle. Might as well." He states.

Orion taps his badge, the light exploding out of it. Branching out from the little metal circlet, milky, slightly transparent crystal begins to cover his body. Encasing all of him, the crystals form a smooth armor set over him. His helmet being flat in the front with three shards jetting out in the back. On his back, a congestion of crystals form on his trapezius. The crystal armor being smooth everywhere else and coming to a point at his toes.

A dark mist seeps out of the badge, moving towards his head, arms and legs. Covering most of his head, the mist forms a large 'T' shape in his helmet. It reaches back to make a small dark ring on the crown of his head, a misting effect making it appear to be a crown of darkness. The mist going into the arm that held his gauntlet, took its shape, a sharp white light breaking through it to even make up the detail that was on the surface of his gauntlet. The rest of the mist covered his other limbs was not as intricate.

Solomon taps his badge, a blinding light rippling out from it. Covering his chest is a silver breastplate, with silver glowing dots and connecting silver lines between them in star patterns. A near matte black thick fur goes around the back of his neck, reaching down to the middle of his back. His arms having simple designs, the hands covered in armored gauntlets that are symmetrical. His waist having a small armored belt that holds a cloak covering the back of his legs, reaching down to his ankles. The legs being just as simple as the arms but with knee pads that provide a single small piece of armor each.

His helmet bringing the outfit together, holds close to his head. His mouth having a single dark glass looking piece covering it fully. Over his eyes is metal with three large vertical glass rectangles that show glowing deep blue orbs behind them where his eyes would be. Wrapped around his helmet is a silver crown with six points around it all the same size. The back of his helmet has a protruding piece where glowing blue dreads fall out of, resting on the fur around his neck.

Neiko taps his badge lastly, the same light bursting from it and beginning to cover him. His chest being an intricate armored shawl covering only the top of his chest. His stomach having armor that hugs him tight with small pieces tracing where his ribs would be. His shoulders have a basic shoulder guard on each with basic armored gloves. His waist having two bigger plates on his hips with a smaller buckle in the center where a fabric falls to his shins. Knee guards leading into his pointed boots, which compliment the cape that drapes from his back.

His helmet is gleaming silver, with a matte black visor to cover his eyes. His chin having a single piece of metal that branches off and covers the front side of his face. Folding up to the top of his head, it changes in an acute angle the piece curving back to two points that are close to touching but don't, forming a crown of its own. The sides of the helmet have three downward spikes each with a round backside to complete it.

"Holy. Shit." Solomon says baffled while looking over himself.

Looking up from their own observations and at each other, Orion and Neiko then look at Solomon.

"Did...did you just swear?" Neiko asks.

"That's maybe the second time I've ever heard you swear of any kind." Neiko continues after a short pause for thought.

"Third actually." Orion replies, "Remember that one time after training where I paid him 50 Munny to say 'Hell'?"

"Well I wouldn't count that. He was coerced. And he apologized after saying it too."

"Oh we sure as shit are counting it! I spent all week saving that Munny!"

"Shouldn't have wasted it then!"

Solomon looks at his two friends shaking his head slowly, "You two do realize we look like the Foretellers master told us about right? Like, holy. Shit! And, AND, instead of freaking out about this strange new armor, you guys are arguing about how many times I've swore!"

"THAT'S FOUR! COUNT IT!" Orion shouts before Solomon is even able to finish his sentence.

The three break out in laughter, which is quickly squashed by the hologram continuing.

"**Excellent! Normally a newly appointed Master would have to train for years to be able to reveal their armor, but considering the final trial requires them to have the armor, we made sure the Guardian would rectify that." **The hologram begins to smile remembering back.

"But there shouldn't be ANOTHER trial!" Orion begins to shout before getting elbowed in his side.

"Shh, remember it's a recording, and some of us are trying to listen." Solomon utters in hushed tones.

"**As you should know, Kingdom Hearts has been away from us since the Keyblade War. Which, for us here and now, was less than a year ago."**

A gasp is heard from underneath Solomon's helmet, followed by inane muttering.

"What?" Orion mutters in a hushed tone.

"That's...insane. That would mean this has been sitting here for-" Neiko chimes in, turning to look over at his friends.

"A few centuries. At least." Solomon finishes, looking back up at the hologram recording from his mutterings.

"**A few of my like-minded colleagues and myself took it upon ourselves to attempt to locate Kingdom Hearts since the war. Well, I am pleased to announce, we haven't found it! But we have found something peculiar," **Suddenly where the slight looking robed man was standing now shows a beautifully rendered simulation of the Universe quickly flying around them.

"What in the hell?" Orion continues in his baffled state of mind, watching as bright white dots fill the room entirely.

"This. Is. Completely. Insane." Neiko adds on, watching as the simulation moves them through endless stars.

"**We apologize if what you're seeing is confusing, but this is all we could scrounge up in such a short amount of time. From what we could observe at least. To make things simple to explain, each dot you see is a world. One that still has the shared light from Kingdom Hearts still protecting it from the Realm of Darkness."**

"That...that can't be! There are LITERALLY countless of them!" Neiko cries out, holding out his hands and watching as the white dots glide through them.

"I can't even begin to imagine the world before the war." Orion says calmly.

"**Although, in our search...here-"**The stars had stopped appearing like a great invisible bubble wall had stopped them from expanding further.** "-is the greatest discovery uncovered by us, on the very edge of the Realm of Darkness. There seems to be a Riptide of some kind." **The simulation zooms into the darkness. A flicker in the particles suddenly shows purple pixels, slowly drifting among themselves in a calm state, like water on a calm day.

"**For some reason, the darkness seems to settle here, almost like its creating a veil of some kind. It is our belief that this is the location of Kingdom Hearts! , is the location of the war itself!" **The man moves around with excited expressions, halting his pacing to look back in the direction of where the young masters stood.

"**Now, I'm sure you're wondering why we don't know where it is in the first place. Plain and simple, we were busy studying the light and the Realm of Darkness. We were wondering and theorizing on what was possible with them. But, clearly, it blinded us. So we were only able to save all that you've seen here. Our greatest designs and all the harvested Light we had before the fighting started." **The robed man's pose drops into a slump, shaking his head with a sigh. Shortly afterwards though, he perks back up.

"**But we will figure out the mystery of this veil! Hopefully, it will be the location of Kingdom Hearts and then we shall repair what has been damaged! So we are going to begin sending in our wielders with their gliders, and those of us who have chosen the path of the Watcher,"** He motions towards his robes. **"Will accompany them and observe from a distance."**

The robed man shifts and glitches, now hunched over a desk. Books and papers stacked in various places with random and unrecognizable devices scattered over the desk.

"What the? What was that?" Orion asks, motioning towards the completely new scene.

"**It's been a trying couple of years. Nothing we do seems to yield any favorable results. Uh, update for those seeing this, we've got some...uh, news."**

"It time jumped." Solomon guesses as a matter of factly.

"**Our wielders with their Gliders and armor, at first were repelled away. We let them recover and even found ways to increase their light, but still, that only made them have the life sucked from their very being. We've made adjusts non-stop but have yet to make any progress into what is behind the veil. We can't even approach it without some sort of side effects. But...we'll keep trying. Since that seems to be the only thing we **_**can **_**do."**

Another flickered glitch goes on, the robed figure now fully sitting down. His head in his hands with even more books and papers stacked on the desk. The random devices now in pieces and scattered further across it. The figure takes a deep breath.

"**It's been-"** The figure stops in its words, looking to the side at something and giving another sigh after a moment. **"-ten years now. Moogle shite!" **He throws his arms across the surface of the desk, knocking over the stacks of papers and books and various device parts on it. Now standing, breathing heavily and staring off into something not being shown, the figure holds itself silent for a few moments.

"I get it. That frustration of continued failure from theories. It's so demoralizing." Solomon sympathizes, taking a gentle step forward and reaching out. "But you don't give up. With knowledge, you can never give up. Because it must continue to grow. To be revealed."

Neiko and Orion share a glance, no words said as they turn their attention to Solomon over the hologram. They hear another sigh, all of them looking back at the robed man. He picks up a couple of the papers he knocked over, his gaze catching something. He takes a moment to read it before rushing back to the surface of the desk and scribbling away.

Another glitch as there is now another figure in a dark robe that covers their face. They are peering over multiple papers again, the second looking to be a woman.

"**No no, that's great! I never noticed that before! You're a genius! Go! Get it ready!"** The man says with excitement, the women rushing off with haste. **"We've made a connection with our observations! I don't know how we didn't see it before! The more pure of Light a wielder is, the more they can get in before they become sick with a darkened poison of some kind! So we're going to let one of our last wielders absorb a full direct blast of light from the core of this place and see how they do in the veil then! We've got great hope for this!"**

A flicker and glitch happens again, but the robed man is now hunched over in a chair. Stacks on stacks of papers and books lay around the desk and few on it. A crackled and strained cough comes from him along with a shaky breath.

"**Hello, Denizen of Light."** An old voice speaks.

"Oh no." Orion says softly.

"He sounds...so old." Neiko says.

"**It's been...mmmm….oh, decades, I'm sure, since I last updated this. I am of the last few of the Watchers. Our wielders died a long time ago, in the name of knowledge. Even loaded with the light of the core, they only made it a few steps in before they were brought to the brink of death. We stopped trying not long after that."**

They all stand in silence, watching with dread as the fate of the Ancient people unfolds before them.

"**But that is because we have reached the limit of our potential. Age takes us now and all we can give to the remaining worlds is that of our knowledge. We shall keep an eye on the balance of what's left of the light and the Realm of Darkness. We'll help find wielders of light and make sure they receive the training they need, if they so seek it out. With this, we leave you with one final task. One final trial, if you wish to take it. Finish our research. Travel to the riptide and pierce the veil. Find Kingdom Hearts and mend what is broken. Do what we could not. Be bold. And may your hearts light, guide you."**

The man begins to flicker away leaving only the simulation of the Universe in the spot that the man called the "Riptide". The purple particles explode out, becoming a stream as they flow into the badges of each of the three. They stand in silence for a few moments as they absorb all they just learned.

"That was very heart wrenching to watch." Flint says in a caring tone. The three turn around, a shocked expression as they had forgotten he was there with them.

"Yeah. That was rough." Neiko says first, already walking towards the portal behind Flint.

"But they did what they could. Mad respect for that." Orion throws on, walking towards the portal as well.

"I'll take it on." Solomon says, making Neiko and Orion stop in their tracks and turn back to look at him. He glances at each of them. "I'll find a way to get through that veil."

"Bold of you lad. But if they couldn't do it, what makes you think you can?" Flint asks, crossing his arms.

"You've kinda known him for three days. We've known him since we were all really young. He'll do what he says." Orion says matter of factly, giving Solomon a nod and turning back to walk through the portal.

"Without a doubt. C'mon Sol. Let's get back so we can get to work." Neiko finishes, hitting Flint on his bicep playfully and turning to the portal to walk through.

"Yeah. We sure do." Solomon says to himself, walking through the portal behind his friends as they wait on the other side. Flint nods to himself, glancing around the massive room again before twisting around and leaving. Picking up the orb out of the pedestal, he holds it out towards Solomon for him to take.

"Show me the configuration as you promised." Flint commands. Solomon takes the orb and shows him the twists and turns. Walking back over to the pedestal, he places it in again, with a hologram of the planet popping up. Touching it, particles ripple out from it, light surging from it down into the surface of the ground and shooting out towards where the wall used to be. Stopping and climbing a sizable distance into the sky, it stops at a point before the bottom stretches out to make a triangle portal, revealing the massive core room again. Solomon turns towards Flint who gives a nod.

"We good?" Solomon asks.

"We're square." Flint says, walking to the pedestal and taking the orb back out. Pocketing the golden sphere, he leads them to his boat which he hops into. "We'll see you back on the ship. I believe you have no more reason to be here."

"That we don't! Time for us to go home!" Orion cheers.

"Right. Bones, Let's go."

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" Bones says, turning on the engine of the boat and lifting them away.

The three young masters tap their badges, their gliders materializing on them and near them.

"Wanna race?" Solomon asks, glancing at the two as they settle on their gliders.

"Why? You'll win. You're easily the fastest of the three of us." Neiko states.

"Yeah, no need to give you more of a reason to chatter our ears off." Orion grumbles. He glances over Solomon to Neiko, who returns the glance with a nod. Solomon catches the exchange.

"What was tha-GAH!" Solomon shrieks with a grunt, his back slamming into the ground. Orion and Neiko slap one of his feet each before bolting off towards the ship.

"Come get your wares, weary traveler!" They say together. Solomon struggles to pull himself up, continuing to be pulled to the ground by a strange force.

"Kuuuuupooooo, you cheeky cheaters!" Solomon grunts and spits through gritted teeth, still struggling to regain his stance.

Azaleaus sits cross legged in the Mark of Mastery room. Eyes closed, and arms resting on his knees, he meditates in silence facing the single throne in the room. The book that lays open on it begins to glow, launching a silver light that forms a doorway. Opening his eyes, Azaleaus watches as his three pupils walk through it, Neiko and Orion laughing hard as Solomon rolls his eyes with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Can't believe he fell for it!" Neiko says with laughter between words.

"Yeah, I for sure thought he was going to know we had that planned!" Orion boasts, holding out his fist and Neiko tapping his to it.

"Kupo, you guys suck. But fairs fair."

"Oh c'mon, be annoyed! It's not fun when you're nice about it!" Neiko blasts at him, giving him a fun glare.

"Speak for yourself! I'm lovin this either way!" Orion continues, poking at Solomons cheek and twisting his finger.

"I see you've turned the tables on young Solomon in your game." Azaleaus announces, opening his legs and standing up. Bones crack as he stretches, groans escaping his lips.

"Kupo, that they did Master. That they did. Its been a long three days. You enjoy your time alone?" Solomon asks, stepping up close to Azaleaus. He nods.

"It's been merely a day for me, but yes. I have enjoyed the quiet air of the grounds."

"A day? Time flows differently between the two places?" Orion asks, crossing his arms at the thought.

"Yes, it does. Time flows differently on all worlds, as you'll soon come to find out."

The three's eyes glistened with anticipation, energy seeming to radiate from their being.

"But first-" Azaleaus begins, holding out his hand and summoning his keyblade. Twisting it in his palm, he does the same to himself. Entering his battle stance, he sets his eyes and keyblade on the young masters who have jumped in fear at the motions of their master. "-we must increase your light so that your badges may change. You must gain their full power in order to leave this place without my help. Be warned, I will not be holding back in any way!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Neiko cries out, holding his hands towards Azaleaus as if that would fend him off.

"KUPO, YEAH CALM IT DOWN MASTER! NO NEED FOR THAT!" Solomon responds quickly doing the same as Neiko. Orion on the other hand summons his keyblade, entering one of his stances with a massive grin on his face.

"I SAY BRING IT ON!"

Solomon slaps the back of Orions head, barely moving it.

"Kupo, no you idiot! We've already unlocked them all the way and I want to get going to other worlds!" Solomon says with a frown towards his friend. Orion pouts, slumping his shoulders.

"Awwww c'moooooon! We haven't had a 'no-holds-barred' fight against master in so looooooooooong!"

"Zip it you gorilla! If we go to other worlds, we get to fight things that won't hold back either!" Neiko says with a stomp, waving his hands around to help his expressions.

"Booooooooo!" Orion boo's, sending his keyblade away.

"I'm still confused. What do you mean this isn't necessary?" Azaleaus asks, his keyblade lowering slightly. The three turn back towards Azaleaus and tap their badges. Light envelops them and their armor gleans on them. Azaleaus gasps loudly, sending his keyblade away fully as he looks over their armor.

"Magnificent! How do you have this already?!"

"Long story short, we found this cool puzzle that took up the whole building. Solved it. Found the core room of the planet. Massive guardian protecting the knowledge that was left there by ancient ones from before the Keyblade War. Beat it, got enough light from it to unlock the armor." Neiko sums up quickly. Azaleaus' eyes grow wider and wider as the explanation got to its end. Looking at Solomon, he steps forward in a small haze.

"Please, PLEASE tell me you wrote it all down."

Solomon, pulls out his small notebook, holding it up to show then out towards his master.

"Every word. You may need to make it more neat but I remember it all. So I can help you translate anything you find hard to read." Solomon says gently.

"You have done a great service. All of you. This is amazing." Azaleaus says through baffled breaths. He begins to flip through it, reading hastily as the three watch over him. After a while, they tap their badges again, their armor rescending back into them with a flash. They take time to help explain the events that happened, describing scenes and helping to act them out. The rest of the day, they spend with Azaleaus, looking through books they have of the past and making connections where they can based on the information they have from the hologram message that was left.

The next day, they go about their usual routines, meeting back in the Mark of Mastery room while the light is high in the sky. They stand before Azaleaus as he sits on his the main chair in the room.

"On this new day, you three have returned from your trials and have earned your last gifts I have to give you as your master. On this day, I will assign you your first information regarding help that we may garner to other worlds with our power."

They all bow slightly towards Azaleaus, smiles of pure happiness on their faces.

"Thank you Master Azaleaus. We'll take this knowledge and act on it." Solomon peaks up, seeming to respond for them al.

"Atlantica has reports that there are strange heartless there. You are to go and make confirmations of said heartless, find a supposed anchor of sorts and clean up the world of this unwanted darkness. Neiko, use the spell I taught you yesterday to disguise you all. Uphold the rule of keeping the knowledge of Keyblade wielders a secret from the residents."

"Thank you. All we need is the location of the world and we'll leave at once." Orion states, bringing his fist to his chest with a 'thump'.

"Follow Solomon. He knows the way." Azaleaus retorts with a nod to Solomon. He gives one back. "May your hearts light, guide you."

"May your hearts light, guide you." The three respond in sync. All turning, they leave the room and head out to a nearby field. Reaching it, they begin to jog then break out into a sprint, tapping their badges. Their armor covers them and their gliders are summoned. They fly into the sky, a portal of light ripping open in it and they disappear into it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: We do not own the rights in anyway to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. This is purely fan-fictional with original characters. These characters interact with other franchise characters in a purely fictional way and we are not claiming any of this to be canon. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix._

_Without further adieu, please enjoy our story we tell you here. We've researched our best and continue to do so in order to make this story as believable as possible and give you the entertainment you seek. This will involve many characters on the final fantasy side and not as much disney. This is still a Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction but in a different way. _

_Feel free to give us any feedback, we'd love to hear your thoughts._

_Thank you!_

_**EXTRA EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT!**_

_**We want to wish you all a happy holiday for those that celebrate it! For those that don't, happy reading! Either way, we hope you all enjoy reading our newest chapter! Sorry for such a long delay, we tend to get carried away when writing and we're already a good way into the next. **_

_**Thank you for continuing to show interest in our story and be ready! We're getting into the nitty gritty, the meat of it all! **_

_**Like what you read? Help spread awareness of the Kingdom Three!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_-TheKingdomKeepers_

**Chapter 7**

The trio falls into a comfortable silence while they traverse the blankness between worlds, the only sounds breaking up the silence being the soft putter from Orion's black orb.

Solomon turns around from his position up front to shout at his friends. "Remember to still be on your guard. Master told us of the heartless that can be seen throughout the Universe."

Neiko replies quickly. "Uhm… how exactly are we supposed to take care of any heartless we see? I have my staff handle I could use, but what about you and Ori?"

"Well, you're right about your staff. Just channel your magic and I can do this." Solomon says that, the soft blue glow coursing through his wings begin to move down his arm until he is holding a hand-and-a-half sword made of pure blue light. While holding the blade his wings take a skeletal look.

"I can't keep it going for long but it should be enough to keep Orion safe since it seems he's the only one who won't be able to defend himself."

Orion scoffs. "You guys haven't seen nothing yet from this baby!" Orion moves his left hand slightly, causing a smaller black orb to appear in between the forks up front of his glider. He begins to laugh as a deluge of small purple sparks begin to shoot out of the orb directly ahead.

"Figured out it could do this when I kept failing at the whole flying part."

Solomon burst into laughter. "Was that before or after you fell down the chasm and I had to save your sorry butt?"

A pregnant pause comes from Orion. "... After."

The casual bickering continues between the three until finally on the horizon the trio sees the first sign of life in many hours. Coming into view a giant beige castle comes into view while a whale gently swims by. The trio slows down to a stop, staring at the new planet, all stunned in amazement as the planet comes fully into view.

Somehow the planet is mostly under water but still viewable. From their position right outside of the atmosphere the group can see ocean life swimming lazily through the waters that extend all the way out to the edge of the planet.

"Guys, I don't know about yours, but I'm pretty damn sure my crystal armor isn't rated for deep sea."

Solomon chuckles while Neiko responds. "Even if they are, I'd rather not take the chance. Remember though, master taught me a new spell to make us blend in with the denizens of the world… hopefully that means breathing too."

"Well that certainly fills me with confidence."

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Nothing nothing, lets see what kind of ruckus we can cause!"

Solomon quickly spins around, "ORI, that is literally the ONE thing we cannot do! We shall not cause any sort of ruckus. We are here to make sure the balance is kept, NOT to ruin a person's life by telling them we are from a different planet!"

"Okay, one: I never said we should tell them we're from a different planet. And two: In order to keep the balance, we'd have to cause some sort of ruckus." Orion retorts with a proud tone.

Solomon remains quiet as he contemplates the response, nodding in agreement towards Orion.

"For once, you're logically correct."

"Psh, I'm logically correct all the time."

"Aaaaand you immediately go and mess it up." Solomon says with a chuckle.

"Dammit."

"Alright guys, spells ready. Let's do our job yeah?" Neiko interrupts, pulling in close to them. They nod, the magic being released from Neiko and shimmering over them. They all turn and fly into the world, a silvery portal of light opening again which they fly through without hesitation.

A haunting ship rests defeated on the seafloor, along with several other ships that received the same fate. One of them near the edge of the graveyard glows brightly, a silver portal opening inside it. Swimming out of it, the three young masters appear, looking around their surroundings as their armor is now gone. Looking at each other, they point at each of their lower bodies, gasps and sounds of surprise escaping them.

Orion being shirtless to show his well defined and bulging muscles, his lower half turning into a scaly tail. On both sides of his would be waist, is that of two dorsal fins, his tail being the only vertical tail of the three of them.

Neiko being the most exotic of them all, he is shirtless as well but his lower half turns into an amber colored with white strips tail. The stripes appearing on his arms as well, they blend in seamlessly with his tail portion. Two skeletal like fins coming from his waist look to be extra fins to help with any kind of swimming that he would need.

Solomon was no exception to something that could turn heads. His revealed torso shows a white line that links to his tail, acting as a curved outline to his own abs but having a darker tone. His tail being that of a killer whale, he has a vertical dorsal fin and two side fins at his waist.

"Holy crap look at us! We've got so many different looks!" Solomon says, no bubbles coming from his lips as he speaks. Seeming to notice, Neiko cocks his head to the side.

"So this spell really _does _take care of it all. It's already adapted our bodies to the environment of the world."

Orion meets his head cock by crossing his arms. "Whatcha mean?"

"We can all breathe underwater with no issues. And we're using these tails without even thinking about it." Neiko explains. Orion and Solomon look at each other, then at themselves, noticing that they are having no problems whatsoever from their new forms.

"This is so weird!" Solomon says giddily.

"I can see my tail moving but it just feels like I'm standing still! Man, what a time to be alive!" Orion boasts.

"So, now that we're here, what next?" Neiko brings up.

"Let's get a good look into where we are. We saw a castle so we'll have to find our way there." Solomon says, already moving towards an open hole in the side of the ship. Neiko and Orion begin to follow when they all hear a shout of pain in the distance. Acting on instinct, the three swim quickly to an open area, getting a quick look around to see dust resettling from whatever disturbed it. They all burst into a speedy swim, charging towards it.

Getting close enough, they see several strange creatures like discolored jellyfish but they have a strange symbol on the backside of their caps. A dark mist oozing out of them to form their tentacles, purple electricity arcing between them. A few of them are attacking a couple of merfolk in armor, their desperately trying to fend off the creatures. As they each attempt to strike back, they miss and get their metal weapons grabbed, the purple electricity shooting through them and racing into the merfolk. They yell in pain as a couple of hidden creatures swim from within the group of heartless jellyfish holding dark tridents and striking them down. The merfolk convulse and then their bodies begin to rise but bubble away, a heart shaped light replacing their bodies.

The lights rise a bit more before racing off. The heartless that struck down the merfolk look like merfolk themselves, except their top half is complete shadow, their eyes glowing a dark purple. They point towards a certain ship, the jellyfish they hid in start to slowly move towards the ship.

"Guys! We need to destroy them before they get to the city!" Solomon instructs, summoning his keyblade. Neiko and Orion follow suit, all of them breaking into a full swimming sprint.

"Electrify!" Neiko calls out with his hand pointing at the group of jellyfish. Lightning bolts rip out of his fingertips, jetting at the group at blinding speed. Zipping through them all, Solomon shoots in, slashing away at them, erasing them from the world as small lights rise from their smokey remains and vanish. Orion charges the two shadowy heartless at the same time, clashing with their quick reflexes but they can't hold back from his overpowering onslaught as he breaks their guards and dispatches them quickly. No light hearts escape from them, which Neiko notices.

"Strange."

"What?" Orion asks, swimming up and meeting Neiko. Solomon does the same.

"The jellyfish type heartless released hearts that were in them as they should. But the ones you killed Ori, they released nothing."

"That is strange. We'll need to keep an eye out for more of whatever they are." Solomon contemplates.

Orion's gaze peeks over his shoulder towards the ship, squinting as he notices something move into hiding.

"Guys." He says in a hushed tone.

"I noticed it too. Send your weapons away. We've got to try and act like we were just witnesses. Ori, go back the way we came but calmly." They all send their keyblades away in a flash of light. "Nee and I will go a different way, staying in sight of the ship as long as possible. Ori, as soon as you move out of sight of the ship, sneak your way back towards it and try to see them without them seeing you. Get a read on what they might've seen. Ready?" Solomon plots, pulling a smile onto his face.

They both nod at him and they split up to follow through with the plan.

Keeping close together, Solomon begins to speak loudly.

"We need to get to the city! We should inform the people of what we saw here!" Solomon starts. Neiko grinning, picks up on the idea.

"Yes, they should know that shady creatures were seen around here! I wonder what it was that defeated them!" Neiko shouts in an almost monotone voice.

They glance back after a while, seeing the ship is still in their sight but Orion is gone.

Orion, after splitting up with the other two, hears them begin to shout obvious things. He swims away quickly the way they came from, keeping close to the broken ships and ducking out of sight of the ship. Moving his way between them cautiously, Orions battlesense has made it so his spacial awareness is higher than most. Creeping up on the ship from its opposite side, he holds still, waiting for movement. Still hearing Solomon and Neiko announce things, he finally sees movement in the bottom hull of the ship. Sinking down to the seafloor, he creeps up to a crack that splits up the side of the hull.

Looking inside, he sees a young merfolk, with matte red hair and a small golden circlette on his head and golden bracers on his wrists. Looking out a small hole in the side of the ship, looking at where his friends have swum to. Grinning that the plan worked, Orion follows where the crack goes to in the hull, seeing a large hole that leads to the place of the merfolks hiding. Swimming to it as quietly as he could, Orion peers in, still not having had drawn any attention to himself. Crawling in, he lets himself drift down behind the unsuspecting merman, crossing his arms with a smile.

"C'mon. Leave my sight so that I can escape! I need to get to father and warn him of these new strange merfolk! Perhaps he knows of the abilities they used." The merman says to himself in a quiet and frustrated tone.

"Well that's a problem." Orion says out loud.

The merman jerks around in horror, caught completely off-guard with a loud shout. "My word there's one behind me!" The young merman screams as he jets out into the open, quickly passing where the trio defeated the heartless.

"Guys, he's heading your way and doesn't seem to be a threat!" Orion shouts to his friends while lazily making his way out towards where the Merfolk is looking around bewildered. Orion swims up to the stranger as the others begin to swim towards him on the other side.

"Kid, I'm going to warn you, we are surrounding you but I swear we mean you no harm." Orion says in his most calming voice.

The merman's eyes go wide, "Oh please no, do not take me away like the guards! Father shall pay handsomely for my safe return!" He shouts while swimming away from Orion, directly into Neiko.

"Easy on him. He knows we weren't just witnesses though." Orion curtly explains.

"Woah woah there, no need to freak out. I am terribly sorry we didn't get here sooner, we could have saved your friends." Neiko speaks softly to the stranger, hands on either shoulder to position him slightly away.

"Name's Neiko, this is Solomon-" Solomon raises a hand giving a wave. "You'll see he gets lost in his own head a lot. The brute behind you is Orion. He's nicer than he looks I swear." He says while sticking his hand out towards the stranger. The merman looks at Orion whose arms are crossed and gives a friendly upward head nod.

He looks between the three slowly before clasping hands with Neiko, "Greetings. I am Prince Triton of Atlantica. You are here to say you are not aligned with the folk who stayed my guards?"

Neiko hears the latter part of the sentence while in a reverent bow, "I apologize for my brashness Prince, we were not aware that we were in the presence of royalty!" Behind his back he motions for Solomon to do the same, who in turn forces Orion to bow before continuing. "You are correct though, we are not, nor will we ever be on the same team as them. You could say...we're rivals."

"Harrumph. I suppose I must take your words for face value as I see no other allies. I couldn't help but overhear you plan on meeting with my Father at the castle correct?" Triton pauses while hearing tones agreeable. "It just so happens I need an escort to the castle as well. If you take up the task, consider it a giant step forward to gaining an audience with the King." Now that he is calmer, Triton can be seen swimming a bit straighter, his jaw jutted forward in an attempt to be more regal.

This time Solomon is the one to speak, "We would be honored to escort you, sir." Punctuating his words with a small bow.

Orion chuckles to himself at the poshness, "Alright well let's get going. If I hear anymore of this I may have to go rogue."

The trio take position around the young prince making sure he is protected from all sides. An awkward silence permeates from the group initially while they all attempt to be on their best behavior. This goes on for awhile until Orion sees his first dolphin swimming along the currents.

"OH HELL YEA! DOLPHIN!" He screams while swimming at full speed towards the poor mammal. The dolphin chitters loudly at him while darting away, easily outpacing him thanks to years of experience.

"Dang, I just wanted to pet it! Heard they're smooth." Orion says to the group as he slowly swims back.

Prince Triton looks at the three while they talk excitedly about all the aquatic life passing them. "Say, where did you guys say you're from? Surely you have dolphins and such there?"

The three look at each other quickly, floundering for an excuse before Orion just blurts out, "We're from another… Ocean."

"Yea! Complete other side of the Ocean, we don't get many fun animals due to all the... Darkened."

Solomon catches on and finishes the thought "Darkened are what we call the merfolk and creatures who are seemingly normal except those weird dark eyes and the shadowy power."

After a few moments of held breath, Triton finally responds. "Ah that would make sense. We have been calling them, 'The Turned' but Darkened works better."

He swims to the front of the group. "This way escorts. We can ride the currents to get there quicker."

The three again look between each other, quickly following Triton into more open ocean. The three wait awkwardly for something as Triton watches them from the corner of his eye. Neiko looks at the open water again, a bit closer and sees quick movements of particles. He nudges Orion, giving a head bob towards the current. Orion does the same to Solomon.

"After you, your majesty. We'll be right behind you." Solomon picks up quickly, motioning towards the stream. Triton turns away without a word, moving himself into the current and shooting away towards a city the three didn't notice before in the distance. One by one, they move into the stream, all of them darting after Triton.

They can't help but to let out hollars and cheers. Catching up to Triton somehow, they match his speed without any effort on their part. Regaining their composure, they put on serious faces once again.

"So, your highness. Why were you and your guards all the way out in those sunken ships?" Solomon asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"My father sent me away with haste. He believed that there was a coupe being enacted."

"Was there?" Neiko asks blatantly.

"I believe so. My guards and I saw a few of those shadowy merfolk on our way out. I even saw a glance of one that looked like a leader perhaps."

The three look at each other again before looking forward again.

"What made you have that feeling?" Orion asks next in the obvious questions list.

"They were a bit larger than the rest. That and they had this strange dark mist releasing from their chest."

"The anchor." Solomon mutters to himself.

"The what?" Triton asks, somehow speeding up to be at Solomons side. He shakes his head at the question.

"Nothing, just in my own head." Solomon dodges, giving a nervous smile. Triton goes silent, falling back to settle between the three again.

"So why are we going back if there's a coupe going on?" Neiko continues, eyeing Solomon.

"I find you all capable warriors. I saw the strange abilities you used. I believe you can help stop whatever is happening in my kingdom."

"You believe in a lot of things." Solomon states, noticing the use of the word a lot.

"Of course. I am to be king someday. If one does not believe in something, then they will achieve nothing."

They all smile at the saying.

"Wise words." Orion says with a cock of his brow.

"That's what my people say of me."

The city fast approaches after they fall silent for the rest of the ride. Heading directly for the entrance, they continue to hold their places until Triton speaks up.

"Move to the right side. We're taking a side channel." Triton commands. The three do as he says and he follows, drifting themselves to the right. Like he says, a tighter current picks up, zipping them through rocks and tunnels.

"Get ready! There's a place to hop out on your left in just a moment!" Triton informs them. Taking them behind the beautiful castle, the stream opens up to a hidden room underneath a rock formation. Taking the chance, they all slip out, drifting to a stop near a wall.

"Excellent. Come." Triton continues to command without hesitation. There is a magnificently decorated doorway that leads to an upwards staircase. Following him, the three keeping close behind. Reaching the top, Triton peeks out into the splitting hallway, seeing nothing. Motioning them forward to a door directly across from them, he opens it and ushers the three inside, closing the door behind them.

They look upon a massive weapons room, with all sorts on the walls, in weapon racks, barrels and clams. On the furthest wall were multiple types and colored tridents, which Triton rushes towards. Grabbing the highest one, which glistened with a silver polish, gleaned in his hands like its sole purpose was to be in them.

"Hurry! Get your weapons and lets get to it!" Triton says, looking from one to the next. They quickly found favorable weapons, Neiko picking a bronze lance, Solomon taking a rusty looking sword and Orion taking two swords. They did practice movements with them, nodding satisfaction and moving back towards the door ready. They see Triton looking at them quizzically.

"Something wrong your highness?" Solomon asks, looking him over for anything out of place.

"Where are your…" He stops mid sentence, holding his tongue on his thoughts.

"Where are our what?" Neiko asks.

"Nothing. You are prepared. Let us go!"

"I'll take lead your highness. You follow close to me and guide us. Neiko will be after you and Solomon will take the rear." Orion takes over, looking to each of them as he addresses their place. The two nodding while Triton gives a grunt.

"Hrmph! Well said! We'll take a right to start off!" Triton boasts with pride. Moving to his place, Orion opens the door, checking his left quickly before deeming it safe and moving right.

As Triton guides them through the confusing yet gorgeous layout of the castle, they don't hear a lot of combat but see weapons and armor pieces lying about. Coming across a heartless straggler here and there searching for another victim, the three dispatch of it quickly. They finally come to the main hall that leads to the throne. Here there are weapons covering the entirety of the floor with merfolk bodies with them.

"Oh no. You were right." Orion says, his eyes still darting around for anymore heartless.

"My father was. I was hoping this time he would be wrong though."

"Wait, why are there still bodies here? They shouldv'e-" Neiko freezes, realization dawning on them all.

The bodies begin to shake violently, darkness changing them into the heartless that had slain Triton's guards when they first arrived. As a wave, purple smokey eyes appear over the helmets and they rise up. Holding out their hands, a weapon rises to them and becomes pure darkness. They all turn to the four of them as they stand still, watching in horror.

"Ambush!" Solomon cries. The lot of heartless rush them in the narrow side hallway. Orion begins cutting them down, not able to get them all as they flood over him. They reach and stab at Triton but miss as Neiko pulls him behind, twisting and jabbing two in a fluid motion.

"Thundara!" He spits at them, electricity racing from his hand, through the lance and coursing through the heartless. They vanish, still no hearts appearing from them. A couple more slip past Neiko as he starts blasting them away with spells, still thrusting and slashing their weapons at Triton. Again he is pulled back as Solomon slides under him and hacks them down with ease.

The three continue to waste away the heartless soldiers, Triton in his own battle position waiting. But none get to him as the three work in their combos off each other flawlessly. As the last one gets past them all, it makes its way to Triton, who with a flick of his wrist, uppercuts it with the end of his weapon, spinning it and stabbing it in the blink of an eye. It disappears in a wisp.

The three exchange a look of satisfaction at Triton, who flips his weapon in a fancy manner.

"I'm going to be a king. I know my way around a weapon."

"Impressive." Solomon lets slip. A loud grunt is heard, along with metal clashing with metal. Whipping around towards the noise, the young masters rush towards the doors that lead to the throne room. Already ajar, they push through with Triton close behind.

They see a massive merman, his skin tinted blue with wave like markings on his skin. His tail is that of a blue whale but proportionally his torso size. A golden crown resting on his head, keeping his white and silver hair frown unbecoming of its beauty. His muscles bigger than any of the young masters alone. His weapon was a golden trident that Orion swore was one of the most gorgeous weapons he had ever seen, a true weapon for a king.

He pierces a few jellyfish heartless in a single stroke, pulling it out before they can disappear and cutting down four more heartless merfolk without even looking at them. Twirling his trident, he aims it at a still figure near his throne. An almost lifeless looking set of unique armor, nothing that even the young masters had seen before. Tossing his weapon like a javelin, it pierces through the armor like lava to flesh, pinning the armor to the throne.

Without so much as a show of fatigue, the king straightens himself, gliding over without much movement other than his tail to propel him towards his weapon. Pulling it clean out of the throne the armor is clinging to it lifelessly. Flicking it to the side with a whipping motion, the armor hits a pillar and collapses to the ground still intact.

The three masters eyes follow the armor as it's thrown away like cheap paper, switching to the massive king with their jaws as wide as can be from awe. Looking over at them from the side, he wipes down his prized weapon with his fingers.

"Ah. So you've returned. I know I told you to flee." A deep booming voice rings through their bodies. The three hold their place, still stunned by the events they just watched. Triton moves forward in a relaxed state, looking over the state of the throne room.

"Yes, but as you can see, I've returned none the less. I should've been here to help you fight for our kingdom."

"It wouldn't have mattered. They were weaker than I thought." The king says, wiping off the throne and placing himself into it. Looking at the three warriors with half glazed eyes, he motions at them. "Who are the ones behind you?"

"They are great warriors. Greater than possibly our grandest. I just watched them discard an entire hallway of darkened ones, without even a hit reaching their skin." Triton explains further.

"Mhm. And what of your actual guards? Did they succumb to the same fate as those of this palace?"

"That they did father. Are there any guards left at all?"

"Yes. They are gathering our ranks from the city. We shall have guards upon us soon. Until then, tell me of these great warriors you've brought with you." The king says, motioning them forward with a single hand gesture. They obey without pause, approaching and bowing deeply to the king.

"Your majesty." Orion speaks for them all as they rise back up. Feeling the immense pressure coming from him, they stand as straight as they can, as if in the presence of Azaleaus.

"Where are you from? I don't recall seeing anyone of your unique nature in my kingdom as of late."

"We-" Neiko begins to speak up but is interrupted by Triton.

"They are from one of our neighboring oceans, your majesty. They've been attacked by the darkened ones as well, came to warn us of it. To provide assistance if they could."

Solomon eyes Triton with a suspicious glance, careful not to linger and turns back to look at the king. Orion and Neiko taking a quick look over at Solomon before returning to the king as well.

The king mulls the information over quietly to himself. He raises his trident and hitting it back into the ground.

"I have come to a decision. You are welcome to stay in my kingdom for now, as a thank you for helping protect my heir. But I would have you help us if the need arises again. Is that acceptable?"

All of them bow low, holding it momentarily before rising again.

"That's what we were going to request, your majesty." Orion says as nicely as possible.

"Actually father, I would like to have them be my personal bodyguards." Triton butts in. All eyes shoot to him. "They have shown me their abilities and I am curious to learn more of what they can do. They could possibly show me some new things about their fighting styles that helps defeat these darkened one."

They turn their attention back to the king, shock from the request.

"Very well. I, Poseidon, King of Atlantica, appoint you to the royal guards of Triton, The Prince of Atlantica. May you serve him well." He pounds his Trident into the stone that held the throne.

Triton gives a small bow, turning towards the three as their faces seem to be stuck in a perpetual look of shock. Guards begin to rush into the room, nearly fifty of them with more piling up outside.

"Your majesty, are you alright?!" One of them asks in a worried tone.

"I am. Begin repairs on the throne. Mount that armor as my trophy and as an example of what happens when you attack me and my kingdom."

The guards look at it, some of their worrying fading away. Smiles replacing the lines of their lips, they begin to carry out the order without question. Triton moves up to the three, giving a head jerk to them to follow. Giving one last bow to Poseidon, they leave without a word. Neiko peeks over his shoulder at the armor, a suspicious glare emanating from him.

They follow Triton back through the open corridors to the weapons room, dropping off their weapons there.

"You can leave those tools here." Triton commands, crossing his arms with his weapon tucked in between them.

"Why? We'll need them to protect you." Orion says with confusion in his voice.

Without a response, Triton just watches them. Waiting. They give it a few moments, looking at each other with shrugs and putting them back where they wielded them. As they float back towards Triton, he is already leaving the room, moving towards the secret current room where they snuck into the castle. Catching up to him quickly, they watch as Triton drifts into the stream, quickly jumping in to stay close.

"Uh, where are we going your highness?" Neiko asks, addressing the question they were all thinking.

No response.

Glancing at each other, they push forward.

"Is everything alright?" Solomon asks next.

"So which of the eleven seas are you from? I heard those of the green lands are particularly strong in their combat abilities." He finally voices.

"Yup! They're our neighbors actually!" Orion says with a chuckle, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah! So your fair from the Black Ocean! How are your stars?" Triton continues with a smile.

"They are well! Plenty of colors and we're making sure to keep them clean and fed!" Neiko boasts, returning a smile.

"That is great to hear. Was your trip to our kingdom long?"

"Sure was! But no need to worry about us, we're pretty durable and have plenty of stamina!" Solomon finishes. Triton doesn't say anymore, riding the current in silence for a few moments more.

Slipping out of the stream near a reef, they follow him through a small canyon. Finding a hidden alcove in the reef, it seems pretty deep and spacious here, with what looked like natural shelves in the walls. The three look around in amazement.

"Whooooooa, this is gorgeous!" Solomon yells in a moderate voice.

"Seriously, this place is filled with wonders!" Orion adds on.

Neiko stays quiet, holding himself in place as he meets eyes with Triton. The glare from the young prince bearing down on them.

"Neiko, what do you th-" Solomon starts, stopping when seeing his position. Following his line of sight, he sees that Triton holds himself up straight, chest out and stoic before them. Orion soon stops looking around and looks at Triton.

"Why did you bring us here, your highness?" Neiko says in a confident but cautious tone.

"You're not of this world. Are you?"

Catching them off guard, Orion is the only of the three to keep a power face, Solomon and Neiko wincing slightly from the question.

"Yes, we are. As you can tell from our tails." Solomon counters.

"That and we can breathe underwater." Neiko adds on with a quick pass.

"I hold that to some sort of sorcery. Such as the lightning you command from your fingertips."

"We don't know what you me-" Orion tries to explain but is shut down immediately.

"Do not hold me for a fool! I know you have hidden weapons of light! I saw them so, when you defeated those darkened ones when you came to my fortunate rescue! You try to act as if those events didn't occur! You are not of the human kingdom on land, for what you do is even beyond them!"

They remain quiet.

"So, your charade can end here. Be upfront and tell me; You are not of this world. Are you?"

Breaking eye contact, Neiko looks to both his friends, getting shy nods from them.

"No. No we're not."

"But what we said before was true. We are the rivals of the darkened. We are no threat to you or your people." Orion clarifies, putting his hands forth to help ease the words meaning.

Triton takes a deep breath, placing his weapon on one of the shelves before drifting close to them. They hold their place, tightening their fists for any hostile movements that may pop up.

"Tell from where you came!" He explodes with a smile, clapping his hands together in excitement. The young masters faces switch to that of confusion in the change of tone, on a dime.

"Wha...what?" Orion stutters out.

"Tell me of the stars! Where did you come from! What are these abilities you've shown in my presence?!"

Shaking their heads, trying to rid themselves of the confusion from the whiplash of the shift in tone, they look at each other.

"Well this is a change in pace." Neiko states first.

"This wasn't in the rules, was it?" Orion asks, hovering in close to the other two, his back turned to Triton.

"What wasn't?" Solomon asks, doing the same so they have a small huddled group.

"Getting called out like this? Like," Orion turns back to Triton, "What gave it away?"

"Where do I start? Well, you had weapons in your hands when you saved me, then they were gone in a flash of light. You use magics of some sort. You've never seen a dolphin or many of the extremely common sea life that roams these waters. You didn't know what an underwater current was nor could see it with ease. You-" He starts but is cut off by Solomon.

"Whoa whoa, to be fair, water blends in really well with water!"

"All natural born sea life can see the shift with ease. It's quite clear to us."

"Dammit!" Solomon says through gritting teeth.

"Five." Orion and Neiko say at the same time.

"Oh shut up! Stop counting!"

"Is that it? That all that gave us away?" Neiko asks towards Triton. He shakes his head with a grin.

"There isn't eleven seas, is there?" Solomon brings up.

Triton chuckles. "No, there isn't."

"Maaaan! Knew I should've tried to say thirteen." Orion blurts out, bringing a hand up to slap his forehead.

"No, there isn't more than eleven. There are only seven." Triton corrects him, a hefty laugh as he explains.

"Took a chance." Orion accepts with a shrug.

"Wait. There isn't a Black Ocean is there?" Neiko address.

Triton shakes his head. "No. Well, at least not an ocean here named that."

Solomon chuckles to himself, his head falling back and eyes closing as he figures out the words Triton used before. "The Black Ocean. Our stars. Oh you are clever."

Orion and Neiko look to him for an answer.

"The Black Ocean is the sky. Which is filled with stars."

"Oooooooooooh!"

Neiko looks down a bit sheepishly, "We really should have picked up on that one."

Triton laughs heartily before continuing "So now that you admit to being from the stars, show me these fantastic weapons I saw you brandishing at the wreckage!" He looks at the three one at a time, eyes filled with anticipation.

The trio look at each other for a brief second before Orion shrugs and places his left hand in front of him. In a burst of light his Crystal keyblade appears in his hands.

"This here is Cece, or Crystal Cage if you want to be formal." He says while giving it a few lazy swings. "She is what is called a keyblade and we are key bearers." He flourishes a hand towards the other two, ignoring the look of utter horror on Solomons face.

"For being so large it's surprisingly light, here do you-" he is cut off before he could finish the sentence by a loud sputtering from Solomon.

"Wha-wha-what the HELL are you doing Ori?"

"Well, one, that's six. And two, he already figured it out. What's the worst that can happen if we have someone both in-the-know and knows the planet? We've already screwed with the balance."

"I wouldn't say we screwed the balance. Maybe we are restoring it." Neiko speaks, his hand holding his chin as he thinks on the events. Solomon snaps his head and confused expression to him.

"What?! Not you too!"

Neiko looks up to Solomon. "No, no. Think about it. Because of the realm of darknesses invasion, the balance was offset. Now that we're here, we can beat it and restore the balance. Right?"

"Okay but we aren't supposed to interfere with the affairs of the world's!"

"Yeah, but how were we supposed to avoid that without revealing ourselves? Logically, us getting someone from this world to know of our mission in a sense, is helpful for both parties." Orion speaks up. He holds out his keyblade to Triton.

Neiko gives a smile, turning it towards Solomon whom is speechless. Triton takes the outstretched keyblade by the hilt, feeling its heftiness yet its lacking weight. Looking it over, he swings it around a few times, chuckles escaping his lips.

"This is amazing! Truly fascinating! What is the purpose of this weapon?"

With a sigh Solomon glides forward. "Fine, but you have to promise this knowledge will stay with you. We have rules and telling you all this is against those rules. But what our master doesn't know won't hurt him." He summons his keyblade to his hand. "We have your word?"

He places his hand over his heart. "I promise on my kingdom and crown. I will use this knowledge to help understand the threats that may come to my world."

The words put a big smile onto Solomons face. "Alright. These keyblades are the light of something called Kingdom Hearts. It keeps life safe from the realm of darkness. Or, the Black Ocean. But we, the key bearers, use this light as a weapon against the heartless, or 'The Darkened'."

"What is this 'Kingdom Hearts'?"

Solomon pauses for a minute, "Easiest way to describe it is to imagine Kingdom Hearts as the Sun," he motions towards the sun above them, "It breathes life and light into this planet. Kingdom Hearts does that for ALL planets. But a long, long time ago people learned to fight over the light given to them and Kingdom Hearts went into hiding. Since then the Key Bearers have been entrusted with using this light to keep the darkness at bay and keep the balance."

Triton digest this information quickly, his eyes lighting up. "So you and people like you travel to places where these darkened show up and attempt to banish them back to fix the natural flow of the planet?"

"Yes exactly! But they're real name is Heartless, and they are born from the darkness inside all people. So some are natural, but when they begin to seem to have a goal or a purpose, that's when we are called."

"Magnificent! Is coming forth when you are called the only ability of these keys or is there more to them?"

Neiko steps forward. "Yes, actually. When a heartless is defeated by normal means of weaponry, they will be remade into heartless later through other means. But when destroyed by weapons of light such as our keyblades, they will have their hearts returned to Kingdom Hearts to be free."

"Ah, so you defeat them truly, while others defeat them temporarily."

"Exactly." Orion chimes in, arms crossed as he watches Triton go through a few rookie motions with his weapon.

Soon Triton starts to get the hang of the weapon and begins to swing it around a bit more forcibly. Orion lets this go on for a bit before stepping in when Triton almost cut off his own tail fin.

"Sorry buddy gotta take this back here, getting a bit too close to making it so you just swim in a really fast circle."

"Ah, yes I may have been a bit rambunctious there. So what's life like where you three hail from?"

The three look at each other, seconds stretching onto the horizon.

Solomon politely coughs, "I'm sorry Triton, we Key Bearers have a very strict rule to not break the flow of the planets. We've already said more than we should already, trust me when I say we're clamming up here for your benefit."

Triton looks down dejectedly and stays quiet.

Orion leans over to Solomon in the silence that followed his words and whispers in his ear, "Did you really just make a seafood joke?"

Solomon looks at him quizzically

"Come on… Clamming?"

Solomon's eyes grow wide and his face becomes quickly flush, keeping his composure the entire time.

Triton's head shoots up looking brightly at his friends, "I GOT IT! I understand the perils of knowledge, and respect the beliefs of your order, but I do have a counter-offer. For everything you tell me, I shall tell you something prevalent about the great nation of Atlantica!"

Solomon smirks, "If we were to agree to this, you would be several answers owed to us"

"Of course."

"And I get to play around with a trident!" Orion butts in before Solomon can continue.

"Hmm, guys are you okay with that? Triton answers us 5 questions, and gives Ori a trident to play with, and then we can go question for question learning more about this place?"

Neiko gives him a thumbs up while Orion is busy shadow spearing things to the wall.

"Looks like Orion is outvoted even if he did say nay, so I'll say deal!"

Triton claps his hands and gives them a kingly smile, "Excellent! Feel free to begin your deluge of questions."

Solomon looks to Orion, "You ok with Neiko and me getting two questions while you only get one Ori?"

"Yeah that's fine, there's only one thing I wanna know anyway"

"Perfect! My first question is how long has your nation known of or seen the heartless? The other is how many soldiers does your father have in his retinue?"

The prince ponders a bit, "I believe the first reported sighting of these 'Heartless' would be about a week ago when a soldier was attacked near the shipwrecks I found you three. As for soldiers, my father has roughly 300 full time soldiers still available and about 200 or so more militia ready to take up arms." Triton clasps his hands behind his back making him straighten a bit.

Solomon begins to write down this information as Neiko begins his queries, "My questions are more about the world at large is that ok?" Triton nods his head so Neiko continues, "Alright, I notice that there seems to be land above at times, are there other nations up there? Secondly, what's the average lifespan of the merfolk?"

The prince immediately responds, "Yes! The shipwreck you three came from is actually the wreckage from the humans above. Recently we got some intel that says their numbers are beginning to outnumber our own. On average our people live between 350-500 years."

Solomon almost chokes when he hears the ages, "Good...moogle that's significantly longer than most!"

Triton chuckles, "Indeed it is! We merfolk come from hardy stock."

"Wow, that's a lot longer than I anticipated, Ori you got one?"

"Yea! How do you, or I guess all, merfolk breathe? I've been trying to find some gills or air bladder or something but there's nothin!"

Triton gives him a very quizzical look, " I must say, did not expect a question like that from you Orion!"

"Can't strike between breaths if you don't know how they breathe."

"Heh, such an interesting being. Our gills are located here in the nose, it allows us to breathe both water or air."

Orion smiles, "Okay, our keyblades can change shape depending on the keychain attached. Is there a way to tell when a Merfolk is between breaths?"

"Aha my dear Ori, that is a second question and means you'll have to answer one of mine first."

"I dunno, by my count you didn't know about keychains yet so you do owe me one."

Triton's face breaks into a giant smile, "You sneaky little Key Bearer! Yes, when a merfolk is between breaths they will dip slightly in the water. Many think it's just the motion of the ocean but our best fighters have learned to notice this dip."

Nodding in understandment, Orion takes a close swing at Triton suddenly, forcing him to dip down as he dodges the attack barely. A face of horror appears as he switches into a defensive stance.

"What are you doing?! Betrayal already!?" He calls out.

"Huh. So that's the kind of dip. Awesome!" Orion says, Solomon face palming and Neiko shaking his head in disapproval. "No harm meant your highness. I just needed to see the dip in action in a non-hostile situation. I know what to really look for now. It's how I learn fighting motions the fastest." He twirls the trident as easily as he moved his arms, ending it with the prongs facing himself and holding the weapon to Triton. His face showing relief, the prince takes the trident, holding it with bravado.

"Understandable! Now, for my next question."

"Ask away!" Orion shouts with excitement.

"How many other worlds are there?"

"Well, that we don't exactly know." Neiko starts.

"But the saying is that every star in the sky is a world." Orion finishes.

Tritons eyes go wide, his head snapping up to look at the light coming from the surface. "EVERY STAR?!"

"That's the myth. Again, we don't know if that's true or not." Solomon gives, tucking away his notebook to an unknown place.

"Wow. Absolutely astonishing." Triton brings his head back down to the moment. "It is your turn for a question, I believe."

"Are there any people here that seem to be extremely kind to others? As if they don't have a single mean bone in their body?" Solomon asks with particular interest in his tone. Neiko raises a finger for attention.

"To add on; are there any children that have a bigger heart than others? And yes, this does give you two questions."

Triton lowers his head, bringing his hand to his chin in a thinking manner. A few moments passed before he brings his head back up to look at them.

"I'm not quite sure on that. I can ask among the guards if there are any merfolk such as that. Why do you ask?"

"That'll be one of your two questions." Orion's teases, a smirk on his face to help in its delivery.

Triton nods.

"Well if there's others here that could become key bearers, we are to seek them out when we can."

"Hmm, if one of my people are capable of being a Key Bearer, what would that entail?"

Neiko is the first to reply, "The standard procedure would be getting the parents permission, and then taking the child with us and teach them our ways. Once their training is completed they would be able to visit their family and you're lovely nation but would have to stay with us in case we were to be called upon. I do need to stress though, it would have to be agreed upon by all before we would spirit them away to our lands."

"Hm, seems a bit harsh but to be the protectors for all the skies would require so—" The prince was cut off before he could finish his sentence as an armed guard swims into the Grotto.

"My liege! The king has ordered me to have you and your retinue meet him in the throne room post haste!"

"My word, what could he need?" He looks at his new friends nervously.

"He did not say but it is of utmost importance he said."

Triton looks over to the trio, "My father is not the type of person you keep waiting, let's take the jet stream, should get there before he loses his temper."

The group stayed mostly quiet save for a few quips and quibbles while they rush to the castle, Hearts heavy with anticipation.

When they finally enter the castle proper, Triton ushers them off to the side before he begins to speak, "When we enter the Throne Room, be sure to not speak unless spoken to. Being from a different ocean means you have to follow the same courtesies that any emissary would."

Solomon looks at him seriously, "You have my word sire, and I shall make sure a certain someone keeps on his best behavior." As he says that they both look over to Orion who is currently attempting to don a suit of armor adorning the hall. "If you excuse me, I have to stop him now!"

After a quick scrabble the trio is ready and the four enter the Throne Room.

Evidence of the previous battle still marr the room, though unless you know what to look for you would have never guessed. The floors had been scrubbed and even a few of the pillars which were damaged have already been repaired, with the ones even more worse for wear are already deep into repairs. The beautiful banners on the wall showing the Trident symbol of the king have all been replaced from their partially torn and bloodied ones with crisp clean ones. The only evidence that anything had transpired here is the tale tell gouges in the walls and floor where blades struck the pearl.

Sitting upon his throne much like he was after the battle, Poseidon leans forward a bit to a more comfortable position. The largest merfolk they have seen bar none the King sits easily 12 feet from crown to tail. In the light, the trio notice severe dark circles around his eyes and a sneer on his face as he stares down at the group in front of him.

"So, it appears my son and the interlopers have finally chosen to grace me with their presence." He positions himself on the throne before he continues, "I requested you here HOURS AGO."

Triton bows deeply, ushering the others to do the same, "My apologies father, I was showing our guests my Grotto, not sure why the guard didn't check there first. I should not have been in such a remote location while our nation is in this predicament."

"Hmph, should do well to remember that and the feeling of failure you feel." The King's eyes scan the room stopping on each of the Trio, "Tell me you three, have you enjoyed my nation and our hospitality?"

Solomon briefly looks up, "Yes dearest King, it is gorgeous and we have been treated excellently by your son. Thank you for the opportunity."

"I have no need for your flowery words. Small one, tell me, how many of these 'Turned' have you three vanquished?"

Neiko fidgets awkwardly while answering quickly, "We have not been keeping track dearest king, but if we were to guess I would say 200 total."

"Quite an impressive number, and what evidence do we have that you can actually back up these boisterous claims?"

Triton cuts in, "Father I have personally—"

"I WAS NOT SPEAKING TO YOU MY SON, I WAS SPEAKING TO THE KEY BEARERS! If you interrupt us further, know that I will take the needed actions to strip you of your standing. Now small one, continue."

"Well sire, What would you like us to do to prove our worth?"

"First you can tell me, who among you would be considered the strongest?"

"In what regards your majesty?" Neiko asks.

"Fighting prowess of course! Not your magics!"

All four of the merman in front of the King point to Orion.

"Hmm is that so?" The king says as he throws his gleaming trident directly at Orion at breakneck speed.

Neiko attempts to cast magnet to veer it off course but isn't quick enough as he closes his eyes, not wanting to see his friend be impaled.

A smile spreads across Orion's face as he gently turns his body causing the trident to miss by a hair. As the trident continues by Orion grabs it at the last second and quickly spins its around his body and into his arms ending with the points angled down at the ready. He swims slowly up to the throne and bows in front, presenting the trident to the king, "Impressive throw dearest king! If your shoulder wouldn't have twitched just before you were extending your arm I would be stuck to the wall right now!"

The king takes the trident wordlessly and waits until Orion is back at the same distance as the others before continuing, "I suppose I must acknowledge your reflexes, though any true warrior would never divulge such information to an enemy. These litt-"

Before he could think Orion replies, "-Guess that means I don't see you as an enemy."

Triton quickly begins apologizing for his friend speaking out of turn and for interrupting him before Poseidon holds up his hand, silencing his son, "Do you mean to tell me, boy, that you do not see me, the king of the seas as a threat?" Poseidon gets off his throne and extends to full height readying his trident down at Orion. "I shall give you one chance to explain yourself before I strike you down."

"My apologies sir, I meant no disrespect! Of course I would consider you a threat, a threat even greater than the Darkened that plague your seas! I was simply saying that I don't see you as an enemy, you have been nothing but a gracious host to me and my brethren. It would be rude to see you in such a light given the circumstances."

From off in the corner Orion can see Solomon visibly relax, and give him a quick thumbs up.

Poseidon sits back down slowly. "Perhaps. Perhaps."

The king sits there quietly for half a minute before speaking again. "You four must go to the Darkened Reefs at the edge of our kingdom. We have received reports that there is a troupe of Turned out there and I feel this would be the perfect test of these interlopers."

"Us four? You intend to send me as well father?"

Poseidon snaps his gaze towards the prince. "Of course! If you are to be king some day, you will need to show your people that you can defend against simple, evil fish!"

Triton looks at this friends quickly before replying, "Of course Father, we shall leave right now." Promptly turning around and signaling the three to follow.

As soon as the doors closed behind them Solomon turns to Triton, "Forgive me if this is rude, but is your father always that out of turn and dismissive?"

Triton looks up uneasily. "Not at all. He is known throughout the lands as a kind King."

Solomon pulls his journal out and begins to jot things down. "Very odd."

"Indeed, I have a strange feeling about this. Might want to forgo grabbing weapons."

"Sol." Orion whispers close to his friend.

"Yeah?"

"He didn't look that exhausted before, did he?"

"No. I noticed it too. I'm forming theories in my head so for now, keep it to yourself."

"None of them are good. Are they?"

"No. Not a single one."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: We do not own the rights in anyway to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. This is purely fan-fictional with original characters. These characters interact with other franchise characters in a purely fictional way and we are not claiming any of this to be canon. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix._

_Without further adieu, please enjoy our story we tell you here. We've researched our best and continue to do so in order to make this story as believable as possible and give you the entertainment you seek. This will involve many characters on the final fantasy side and not as much disney. This is still a Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction but in a different way. _

_Feel free to give us any feedback, we'd love to hear your thoughts._

_Thank you!_

_-TheKingdomKeepers_

**Chapter 8**

The four swam to a jet stream close to the main castle, jutting them towards an area the three young masters hadn't been before. Neiko and Solomon swam next to Triton, seeming to show they had the hang of swimming in the currents.

"So, does your dad not usually send you out on these types of missions?" Neiko starts.

Triton shakes his head, worry clear on his face. "No, no he doesn't. It doesn't make sense either. He sent me away from the castle to avoid the turne-" He stops. "-I, I mean the heartless. He prefers to train me in settings where he could watch over me and correct my motions and stances. He is being very odd since the heartless showed up."

Solomon brings a hand to his chin in pondering thought, whisking himself away in his mind. Neiko looks back at Orion who returns it.

"Heartless tend to do that, so don't put too much worry into your head. He raised a good point. This will definitely show your people that you're willing to seek out what could harm them and deal with it yourself." Orion turns up a smile as the prince looks back at him. A grin appearing on his face, Triton nods and looks ahead again.

Neiko gives Orion a thumbs up before turning around.

They travel the rest of the way in silence, following Tritons lead. They turn into a purple reef, some of the stacks leaking dark clouds into the water like spilled ink. The threes faces turn into serious ones, their fists balling up and pulling in tighter to the prince.

"So, are there any clear signs for the presence of heartless? Do you sense them out? What's the process here?" Triton asks nervously, brandishing his trident in a defensive way.

"Stay close to us at all times. Even when we're attacking. Like in the hallway with all those heartless, only attack if something gets too close to you. Got it?" Orion commands from the rear.

Triton nods. Solomon sees his unease and reaches over to touch his shoulder. His hand glowing slightly, he gives a smile to the prince as he looks at him. His shoulders relax and his body untenses itself.

"Just relax. We're here for you." Solomon says calmly. Triton gives a confident nod and holds his staff to reflect his new mood.

"HEEEELP!" A voice shrieks in the distance. The four of them dart in its direction, staying out of the open and close to the reef life. Weaving through different tunnels and crevasses, they hear a few more shrieks to lead the way. The young masters summon their keyblades, pushing forward quickly.

They break into a cave opening, seeing a single merfolk against the wall. A heartless merfolk, already having its weapon raised, brings it down and strikes the helpless merman. Their body disappears, the heart starting to float upwards but stopping. It then shoots into the shadow merfolk with the strange heartless symbol on its back.

"What the hell?" Neiko says shocked at the scene. The merfolk turns towards them smoothly. It points it's trident of darkness towards them all and there is a wall of jellyfish heartless blocking their way. Orion pushes Triton into Neiko and Solomons back, bringing himself close.

"This is off too guys." Orion states, pointing his keyblade at the wall of heartless. They don't move at all, like their purpose is solely to keep them from escaping.

"It's just one of them. It doesn't look that special or different from the other ones." Neiko speaks up.

"No. But there isn't just one." Solomon fires back.

The heartless raises it's dark trident above itself. Appearing from little dark portals, more of the strange heartless merfolk come forth. More and more popping into the cave room, making a crescent circle towards them, still coming.

"Hey Sol, what's the game plan?" Orion calls out.

"Thunderclash into swift stars. Orion, perfect defense around the prince. Ne and I will do some serious crowd control."

"You got it."

The heartless charge them and Neiko and Solomon slap their open hands with the other. Electricity arcs from their fingertips, both of them pointing their keyblades at the edges of the heartless group.

"Thundaga!" Neiko shouts.

"Light meteors!" Solomon cries.

Small light holes open around them. Lightning surges near them, charging each light meteor that shoots out. They slam into the groups, piercing the chests and jumping to another target. As they move their keyblades along the line towards the center of the group, the portals follow the direction. As the streaks of light bounce from heartless to heartless, they leave their victims stunned. When they clash into each other or into the same heartless, they explode in a puff of volts.

Solomon spins his keyblade and places it into Neiko's open palm. He twists himself behind his friend and places his hand on his back while keeping his other free for the move they were about to do.

"Swift Stars!" Neiko yells. Solomons hands light up as Neiko begins to shoot multiple small fireballs from the tips of the keyblades. The two shoot forward, flipping and turning over each other as the small fireballs continue to rush towards any heartless nearby. Blasting through the stunned heartless front line, they cleave through the dark hoard.

A few slip by, dodging the attacks and rush Orion and Triton foolishly. Orion, without his hand leaving the prince's body, moves around with ease, cutting down the heartless. Never leaving his side, Orion slices and slashes like they were paper. Whenever Triton tries to help, Orion pulls him away from a target the prince didn't seem to see, cutting it down like the rest.

The two in tandem land on the other side of the armed heartless in time to turn around and see all the hearts escaping the heartless struck down are zooming into the armed one.

"Ori, I really don't like this, Let's strike him down before the hearts finish being absorbed! Over and Under! I'll go under!" Solomon says as he begins to run towards the heartless. A second or two after he begins to run Orion does the same from the opposite direction, a few feet away from the heartless Solomon tucks himself into a roll, striking the heartless from below launching him into the air. Trusting his friend to be where he needed to be, Solomon finishes his roll and ends near the prince weapon at the ready. While Solomon began his roll Orion does a three count in his head before leaping into the air, just as the heartless reaches the crest of his launch, Orion turns vertically and slams the heartless back down into the ground with all his might and momentum.

Orion lands shakily but smiles widely, "Hell yea! Over Under is over and out!"

Neiko shouts from his position, "Ori, we told you that doesn't work!"

"IT WORKS IF I SAY IT WORKS DAMNIT!"

Orion turns to Solomon and Triton as he begins to swim towards them, "Man, I was hoping for a bit more panache from them!"

He continues to boast while swimming lazily towards the two when Neiko shouts in alarm behind him, "We aren't done yet!" A small "whomp" is heard as Neiko appears next to Solomon, StoryTeller aimed at where the heartless landed. Orion turns around in time to see a torrent of hearts escaping the crumpled husk of a heartless lying on the ground. Each heart beginning to fly into the sky before floating down to the ground like an under inflated balloon before finally forming into a Mermaid heartless. The torrent keeps up as more and more heartless continue to appear, firstly disoriented but slowly beginning to animate.

"Guys, I don't think we can handle this!" Orion says as he steadies Crystal Cage into a defensive stance.

"We have to split up! Hide in the reef, take out as many ass you can. I'll try to come up with a better solution but in the meantime we have to start thinning the horde! Ori take Triton and get out of here!" Solomon barks commandingly not even waiting for confirmation before escaping the room by swimming up towards an opening.

Another "whomp" is heard besides Triton as Neiko disappears,

"Well sire, looks like its us against the world! Get ready to swim back the way we came!" Orion says as he hurls his keyblade at the wall of jellyfish imbued with meager magic causing the blade to fly back to his hand, he repeats his throw two more times to clear out a sizable hole

Catching up to Triton, Orion says, "don't expect too many more of those sire, takes a lot out of me to cast."

Taking turns seemingly at random the two go deeper into the reef, never staying in one spot for too long, "Hey Tri, how large is this reef?"

Triton does not reply until Orion gently nudges him, "Oh my apologies, Did not realize Tri meant me. The Darkened Reef encompasses about the space of the Castle. This is where we Merfolk are said to have started, living amongst the reef before forming the kingdom you see today."

"Perfect, plenty of space then."

The two settle in a small alcove found off the main path, "This should be fine for a moment, only one way into the alcove should make it a bit easier."

Tension is building in the alcove as they sit silently, listening for any sign of movement. After a few minutes a lone Heartless swims by slowly searching for the group. Orion pantomimes shushing Triton as he swims out behind the heartless, checking that it is alone before sneaking up right behind the creature and placing his hand out directly between them. As his keyblade forms into his hands, it forces itself through the creature, causing the heart to float up into the sky and away from the reef. He swims back to Triton. "One down, a billion to go."

The two sit in comfortable silence until a heartless inadvertently comes down to the alcove. Dispatched quickly by Orion he turns to the prince, "We have to go, they may know he was searching down here and send more." Triton wordlessly confirms as they begin to escape their sanctuary. When reaching the main thoroughfare they take a right heading towards an empty large cavern down the crevice. Once through the entry into the large cavern they discover they are not alone. Floating above them near the roof of the cavern floats a few dozen mermen heartless with two Jellyfish flanking them.

Orion turns around and grabs Triton by the shoulders, "Tri, be safe and find Solomon, he went up and knowing him he would have found a vantage point that can see the entire reef. Are there any more merfolk here?"

Triton takes a moment to think, Orion shaking him lightly. "Are you there?"

Triton shakes his head confidently. "No! At least not that I know of. Our people thought it was haunted among these damp reefs. They tend to keep away."

"Then why was that one merfolk here?"

"I don't know. Truly. It's like the recent events that have taken place around here. Odd."

"Then we'll have to take our chances. Find Solomon and tell him that. See if he or Neiko know a spell or something to search for any hearts. I will lead them away from you and make as much noise as possible to give you a chance."

Triton looks at him nervously. "You sure you'll be okay? I don't want to lose a new friend knowing I could have assisted him."

Orion gives him a small smirk. "Pshh these guys? Remember when Née said we had defeated roughly 200? At least 100 were me. Now go!"

Triton swims back and up as silently as he can while looking back to see Orion jetting up towards the cluster of heartless, keyblade outstretched and spinning towards them. As he enters the fray, the Prince loses sight of him but sees half a dozen hearts float off into the sky.

As he sneaks around, Triton spots a few lone heartless as he searches for Solomon. Passing those he could without detection, a couple spotted him but he cut them down with ease, swimming back into hiding as he continues his rise. He eventually comes across a group of heartless, ducking behind cover as quickly as he can.

It's not enough as they catch sight of his movement. They begin to surround him, Triton gripping his weapon tighter ready to strike. Popping out of cover, he raises his weapon, holding it at its peak before bringing it down. A blur rushes into his vision, slamming the heartless.

Solomon is there, having used his shoulder to rush a push the heartless into another. A single, swift strike through them both causes them to disappear and the hearts in them to float away. He thrusts his free hand at another, lightning racing between his finger tips.

"Thunder!"

The electricity shoot free, ripping through the heartless and hitting one behind it. They both jolt from the energy but quickly explode from the damage done. The last two are already on him but he dodges on by straightening himself and cutting the attacker down. Ducking under the next attack with barely any room to spare, he spins his keyblade and stabs the final heartless in the chest, releasing the heart as it too explodes.

Solomon rises, turning to look at the frozen prince.

"Seeing you here means that Ori is either out of commission or thought you have the info I need."

Triton stutters. "We-well the last time I saw him he was charging a platoon of heartless, and he told me to tell you the Reef is uninhabited. So I shall say both."

Solomon shakes his head, "Sounds like him, seeing an excuse to go all out but couldn't with you there so he sent you off. Well at least that news is good news! Follow me. I have a perch I found." Triton follows Solomon up the reef to a nearly invisible crevasse in the reef, squeezing through the entrance it opens up into a nearly spherical room pock marked by small holes completely covering the walls, allowing for someone to look outside easily.

"My word, you can see the whole reef from here!"

Solomon shakes his head, "Yup! Can't see underneath but most of the reef has holes sporadically so I've been head towards them when I see movement hoping to find one of you."

The Prince is still awestruck at the cavern, "I have never in my life seen such a structure in nature! This must have been created when we merfolk resided here."

Solomon wordlessly begins writing in his journal, "I came to the same conclusion that this room was not naturally occurring, thank you for solving that little puzzle." He closes his book, "With the info you gave me, looks like we are going with plan 'B'"

"Do you want me to ask what plan B is or are you going to tell me?"

"Sorry sire, making last calculations for this. The plan is simple. We are tearing down the reef."

Solomon looks out one of the holes before continuing, "Out this direction somewhere you will find Neiko, I keep seeing bouts of magic over that direction so it shouldn't be too hard to find him. For my plan to work you will have to find him and help him locate the base of this reef and have him strike it with his most potent magic."

Triton digest the information quickly, "Understood, but why can you not go to him? Two spellcasters would be able to topple this place easier I assume."

Solomon's eye begins to sparkle, "I'm proud of you sire! Yes we would, but I am staying up here for when he destroys the base I can help assist in the destruction from up top."

"I won't pretend to understand all this, but I shall find Neiko and give him the info sir!"

"Please don't call me sir, you're a Prince! Once the base is destroyed have Neiko teleport you two out this direction. I will attempt to locate and warn Orion of the plan."

The duo swim alongside each other quietly, waiting to pinpoint Neiko's location. A short time later the two see the vibrant light of lightning magic.

"There he is sire, head that direction and pass on the info if you will."

Triton nods his head, "I shall do my best, I must thank you all for protecting me when this is all over."

Solomon gives him a small smile, "Let's discuss that when we are all safe. Good luck!"

Triton escapes through the same crevasse used to enter the cavern, once outside he quickly swims up to get his bearings, after a short moment the prince locates the porthole in the reef where they saw the lightning and swims full speed towards it.

The Prince effortlessly swims through the porthole, looking around he sees the signs of a struggle, pieces of reef are broken among the ground, a few scorch marks on the wall, but no signs of life. Looking either direction the carnage seems to either have came from or headed towards the east. In a small spur of insight the prince heads west towards the calmer areas.

Swimming slowly to absorb in the surroundings, Triton bumps into something that was not there a second ago. As soon as he bumped into the helm it appeared floating ahead of him

"Neiko if you are here it is I Triton."

Suddenly the entire room is covered in carnage and evidence of battle shows clear as daylight breaking through shallow water.

All around the corridor are a myriad of scorch marks somehow and deep slash marks into the reef. The Prince slowly spins around seeing the signs of multiple battles until his eyes land on Neiko standing off to the side out of the way.

"My word Neiko this is amazing!"

He blushes softly. "It is nothing sire, I have always had a knack for the arcane."

Neiko's eyes go wide, "Wait, if you're here does that mean Ori has fallen?" Fear and worry maring his face

"Nay, last I saw he was charging into a large group of heartless, but if the look on his face was to be trusted, you have nothing to fear."

Neiko sighs audibly, "Of course he did, he can never turn down a fight. Here I'll make room for you over here so I can put the illusion back up."

"Unfortunately we must make haste. Solomon instructed me to locate you and instruct you to use your biggest spell on the base of the reef. He wishes to collapse it upon the enemy."

"Plan B? We've never tried a plan B! I Trust he has evacuated the reef?"

Triton shakes his head, "No need, the Reef has been abandoned for many years. Follow me. I believe I know an old path to the lowest level. That is, if the old maps of ours are to still be trusted." He does not wait for a reply before he begins swimming away.

"Excuse me sire?" Neiko asks as he summons his keyblade, "How exactly did you find me?"

The Prince turns around "Easy there, Solomon found himself a lookout point and we saw a bright flash over in this direction."

"That seems plausible. Would you mind dropping your trident sir? With everything going on it would calm me down quite a bit."

Triton complies lowering his trident as Neiko swims up to him and gently places a hand on him. Neiko's hand glows brightly for a second, "Thank you sir, had to make sure you were actually you. Lead the way."

The duo swim quickly and silently taking a myriad of turns seemingly at random. Triton looks back behind himself, confidence replacing doubt. "Just a few more turns, there is only one way to the base and its concealed in these corridors."

"If the old maps are to be trusted?"

Triton chuckles. "If the old maps are to be trusted."

Neiko continues to follow silently, listening intently for any sound that is out of place.

"Just one more turn and a short tunnel away!"

The duo takes the final turn and begin down the hallway, before Neiko silently stops them.

"I hear something down the tunnel, stay here and be on guard. I'll investigate."

Neiko slowly swims down the tunnel, keeping his senses on high alert. He nears the mouth of the tunnel and his eyes adjust to the light. He sees the source of the sound. Directly outside the path of the tunnel sits a quartet of jellyfish heartless each with its own handler.

"How do they know to protect this place? Are the heartless this conscious? Can they really plan ahead this much?" Neiko throws the questions around gently with a whisper. Focusing a little more, he searches for any kind of leader but spots none. "This is extremely worrying and we've missed something."

Summoning his keyblade, Neiko centers his thinking, feeling the telltale vibration that begins to flow through his body as he begins to channel his magic.

"I have to take them out as quickly as possible, don't want to risk Triton's health."

The vibrations coming to a crescendo within him, he utters "lightning ray" and envelops his body in lightning before dashing at the heartless with lightning speed. Moving too quickly for the amatuer eye to follow, the only evidence of his movements were the individual tufts of light and sound as he bounces from enemy to enemy. Striking each heartless multiple times before ending in the middle of the room and casting one final thunder through the path he charged, finishing them all off. The electricity fizzles itself out as he brings his keyblade to its resting position of a backhand position.

"That. Was. Marvelous!" Triton calls out as he swims up to Neiko. Blushing from the words, he moves his hair out of the way with a single stroke.

"It's nothing too big."

"It is to me! I couldn't even see you until you blasted them away with the sound of storms!"

"Then you're going to love what happens next. Stay next to me. Literally. We'll only have a second to teleport out."

Triton nods, placing himself within centimeters of Neiko. Spinning Storyteller, Neiko stops it with it resting normally. Closing his eyes, he grips it with both hands, light pulling together like particles around him. A low pitched hum is heard and rising in tone as more light comes to his hands. As it picks up and reaches its peak, Neiko's eyes burst open and the light shoots into a ball of light at the tip of his keyblade.

"FLARE!" He shouts.

The orb launches towards the bottom of the reef, Neiko grabbing Triton and holding his keyblade up. With a wisp, they are gone in a flash of multicolored light, appearing high above the reef next to Solomon.

Triton looks queasy struggling to keep his composure as Neiko looks to him, "Probably should have warned you, no one likes it the first time. Ori vomited for a solid minute before he could even attempt to move during his first time."

"We merfolk must be made of hardier stock!" A small smile showing on his face, "I can see why you don't use that as your exclusive travel now."

Neiko chuckles softly. "Well yes, that and it is one of the most taxing magical techniques I know. Only have at most 5 teleportations in me."

While Triton begins to respond he was silenced by Solomon roaring "graviga" as they hear a resounding crack and the less substantial pillars of reef begin to topple.

Soon the reef proper is crumbling upon itself collapsing the paths and caverns they were struggling in only minutes ago.

"Oh hell, where is Ori?" Solomon asks, his eyes searching the crumbling reef for any sign of movement.

"That's seven. Have faith, he'll be alright."

"How can you keep track of things like that when our friend may have perished?" Solomon asks.

"Ori isn't here to do it so someone has to! Besides, I'm not 100% sure that brute can even die."

Whatever reply was forming in Solomon's mouth turns to ash as from the far side of the reef two merfolk are quickly swimming towards them. As they get nearer the first merfolk waves their right arm, a gauntlet glinting against the sun.

"He's okay!" Solomon shouts while swimming towards him.

Orion turns around suddenly summoning his keyblade and slashes at the merfolk hot on his tail. The blade meets flesh effortlessly causing another heart to float up to the sky.

"Sorry, as soon as I heard the crack I knew we were pulling Plan B and tried to get out as quickly as possible. Even had to leave a few fodder behind!"

The trio talk quickly to each other, catching up with their own adventures while the reef continues to topple.

Triton interjects, "I must ask, how did you all know that it was Plan B? What does that mean?"

Orion replies while looking at the sky, "Oh, Plan B stands for… I actually don't know. I just know it means its a quick solve or its a last ditch effort. Sol almost never needs a Plan B."

"Is there a Plan C?"

"If Sol ever needed a Plan C that would mean Plan B failed, and I don't even wanna think about what that would mean. Say Sol, why would the hearts be heading towards Atlantica?"

Sol looks up, "That.. that cannot be a good sign. Let's follow them and see where it leads."

Solomon begins to swim away towards Atlantica cautiously following the hearts, correcting course every so often to make sure they're traveling in the right direction.

A little while later the group is still following the hearts but they are starting to fall behind as they cannot phase through rock like the Hearts can. Solomon looks behind himself to shout at Triton. "Hey Tri, do you have any idea where they're heading? Or do you know any quick ways to get to the city?"

Triton effortlessly swims up to Solomon. "I'm afraid they seem to be heading towards the castle."

"How sure are you on that?"

"The fact they are heading over the gorge tells me they're either heading towards the castle or the marketplace near it."

"Sire if you wouldn't mind directing us there as quickly as physically possible?"

Triton smiles slightly, "I thought you would never ask."

He surges forward, flicking his tail in a mesmerizing way heading directly towards a rock face covered in algae. Before any of them could shout out in alarm, Triton slams into and through the algae leaving them tousled and revealing the cave behind it.

The trio enter the cave seeing Triton waiting there for them, "These caves have been used by the royal family for generations to travel between areas of our realm. Really makes an impression when the king can seemingly swim from one side of the country to the other in less than an hour. This one should lead us directly to the castle depositing us in the hallways of the castle. Keep close, the jet streams in these caves are a little finicky."

The group follows the Prince quietly, a silent tension growing within them the closer they get to the Castle. Shortly after the Prince swims off to the side slightly, placing his trident in a recess into the wall that they could have sworn was not there before, causing the wall to collapse away revealing the hallway they fought Heartless in prior to meeting the king.

"Why didn't we take this before?" Neiko asks.

Triton looks down the hallway in both directions. "We only use this in emergencies and only with those we trust."

"You still barely know us, sire." Orion follows, doing the same as Triton and looking down the hallways.

"This is true. But I also sense that you all are pure hearted and wish to save us from this dark attack on my kingdom."

"Fair point." Orion says, motioning with his free hand towards Solomon and Neiko to come out. The wall closes itself, the seams closing perfectly to blend back into the rest of the wall. They make their way down the hallways slowly again, seeing a few hearts float from different walls like ghosts towards the same place.

"Is that where I think they're going?" Orion asks.

"Sol. From before, when the king sent us away." Neiko starts, his eyes darting from one heart to the next.

"Yeah. My theory is almost certain now."

"What theory?" Triton asks from between them all, worry apparent on his face.

"He called us key bearers. We only told you that, your highness." Solomon explains. Tritons face breaks down into one of horror.

"M-m-m-maybe he that guard overheard it! W-w-when he came to retrieve us!" Triton stutters, trying to avoid the worst.

"Not possible. He didn't arrive until that moment and he didn't linger either. My alarm spell would've told me." Neiko explains, his face just as gaunt as Tritons.

"His eyes were darker and his mood was agitated way more than it should've been when we arrived last. Our books only tell us of this happening under certain whose hearts have fallen to darkness." Solomon continues.

Triton stops in his place, Solomon almost colliding with him. He turns to look him in the eyes.

"No." He says hoarsely.

"I'm afraid so."

"We must protect my Father!" Triton exclaims as he rushes past them all.

"Tri! Wait!" Orion calls out, chasing close behind. Neiko and Solomon follow suit.

Entering the foyer all is calm, not a single merfolk or heartless to be found.

"Hurry!." Exclaims Triton. "My father should be in the throne room! That's where all the hearts appear to be going as well!"

Heading towards the Throne Room, Orion summons his keyblade. "Guys, there is a lot of darkness flowing."

"Yeah, we can sense the evil intent. Do you see anything?" Neiko brings himself up next to Orion along with Solomon and Triton behind them.

"Yeah, I can see a faint veil of darkness."

"What does that mean?" Trion whispers to Solomon.

"Orion's different than Neiko and I. He can actually see darkness emitting from people if its strong enough. Something he's had since he was a kid. Least that's what he says."

Orion slows down to a crawl, the others mirroring the speed. He motions a wave with his keyblade, Solomon and Neiko nodding. Their keyblades flash into their hands.

"Orion's sphere." Orion says with a hush. Neiko falls back behind Triton, putting him in the middle of them all. Solomon moves up, positioning himself to Orion's left shoulder, almost touching his right shoulder with it.

"Bubble." Solomon says faintly. The hexagonal sectioned bubble appears around them all then fades away. "Ready." Orion moves forward and pushes the doors to the throne room.

As the doors open, they begin to understand the silence. Standing in the middle of what can only be described as a battleground is the king brandishing a bloody trident. The bodies around the King lay motionless, evidence of the massacre. Looking around the room Triton floats motionless, mouth agape, eyes full of fear. As if on cue the group sees a heart float through the cobblestones directly into Poseidon's chest.

Orion's eyes focus on the kings weapon, seeing a dark purple haze flowing through it. Moving up to look at his chest, he sees a faint purple glow which is the same with his eyes.

"TRITON, GO!" Orion yells while forcing Triton behind him. "THIS IS NOT YOUR FATHER! IF THERE'S ANYONE LEFT, GET THEM HERE QUICKLY!"

Frozen in terror, the prince continues to look from body to body. Orion looks back at him quickly, sees his state, then looks to Neiko. They exchange a glance and Orion gives him a nod before snapping his attention back to the king. Neiko grabs the princes shoulder, spinning him around and slapping him. His face jostles from the strike before he snaps back into reality.

"You need to do as Orion said! Go!" Neiko commands.

The prince shakes himself, nods and quickly swims out the doors searching for someone to assist, eyes wide with fear still but a new determination showing.

Once out of earshot Solomon turns to Orion. "Why'd you send him away? We both know that no one is in the castle?"

Orion readies his keyblade for the impending strike. "If he's not here none of us have to keep an eye on him. Switch it up! Triangle formation! Quickly! The darkness from the Anchor has corrupted him!"

The other two nod, dashing in either direction and forcing the King to constantly spin in an attempt to keep all of them in his sight. Or so Orion had planned but the King continues to stare him down, his body unmoving. As Solomon and Neiko reach their place, the King finally breaks eye contact and glances at their directions but never moves his head. With a simple flick of his wrist, his trident his behind his back, the prongs pointed towards the sea surface.

"Keep your guard up! Ice storm and Solar flare! Once we get his flow, pinball! Ready?!"

They both nod, getting into their respective combat stances.

"GO!"

Orion lowers his blade, closes his eyes and thrust his palm out in a mock spell, goading the King into a strike. After a brief pause the King rears back his bloodied trident and charges forward directly at the seemingly distracted Orion. Arm still extended out, just as soon as the trident crosses near him, his arm lashes out like a whip. He grips onto one of the tines and redirects the King's momentum towards one of the few pillars still standing. Before it makes contact, it stops completely, shocking Orion as he still holds on. Changing the direction of the attack, the king makes the trident vertical to Orion's body and slaps it into his side. The force pushes Orion into the broken pillar next to him, forcing more chunks to break off from the hit.

Pulling the trident back, the King immediately thrusts it at Orion's chest for a finishing blow. Bringing his keyblade up for the guard, he catches the tridents meeting sections with the tip, two handing the guard so as to hold the attack off. Just as planned, a massive ball of ice slams into the kings back, the chill creeping over his form. No reaction is shown in the King's face but the attack does draw his eyes to his shoulder that took the blunt of the magic.

Orion taking the chance, breaks off from the stalemate of weapons and hits the trident upwards. Spinning around and under, he swings for the Kings abdominals where they turn into his tail. The king spins his weapon, bringing it back down to block the attack. Another massive ice ball slams into his other shoulder, forcing his block to overextend and slow to a crawl as he tries to readjust in time. Orion does as the King did before and stops his attack mid-swing, spinning the opposite direction and bringing his blade down to strike the Kings open hand.

The attack lands, biting into the hand cleanly as Solomon appears above the King. Bringing himself into a front flipping spin, he adds the momentum to his downward stroke. Orion sees a quick, horrifying moment where a misty shadow of the Kings head moves to look at Solomon then returns to Poseidon. The Kings eyes dart to where Solomon is before tilting his head in a strange manner.

As Solomon brings down his attack, the crown on the Kings head blocks it completely.

"What the hell?!" Orion exclaims before a wave of darkness pushes them all away.

"Orion, what happened!? Solomon had him there!" Neiko cries out, ice forming on his fingertips as he prepares another spell.

"The darkness...it gave him sight of his surroundings! Like the darkness in him has a mind of its own!" Orion responds. A gasp escapes him as his eyes search for the armor of the anchor. They find it resting behind the throne, still lifeless. He looks back to the king. Solomon watches as Orion looks around and looks back to him.

"The anchor!" Solomon shouts in horror.

"It hasn't just corrupted the King! It _IS _the King!" Orion concludes. At that, the King raises his trident in a javelin throwing fashion, aiming it at Orion. As he pulls back to throw, a jolt shoots through the Kings throwing arm. The trident flies through the air but goes wide of its mark, burying itself into the pillar next to Orion.

"**NOOOOOOOO! YOU. WILL. NOT. CONTROL. ME." **Poseidon mutters while grabbing at his own arm.

"It. Matters. Not. Fool." A chilling, mechanical voice says through the same lips of the King.

Orion, seeing that the King wasn't completely gone thinks quickly. "Sol! Pinball him!" Orion rushes towards the King who is still stunned in place from the inner turmoil. Pointing his keyblade at the King, Solomon cries out his bubble spell. The hexagonal padded sphere appears around his massive form, encasing him. Orion positions himself to hit him towards Neiko, swinging with newly invigorated adrenaline hits him fiercely. Flying at Neiko, he prepares his own swing with an 'Aeroga' spell to compensate for his lacking strength and difference in size.

Hitting the Kings entombed ball back at Solomon, jerking the victim inside with brutal force. Solomon backs up, light surrounding his keyblade as he brings it back for his swing. Hitting the ball towards Orion and his new place, the King jerks again, slamming into the sides of the bubble as he's batted away again.

The King taking the toll from multiple strikes roars in anger reflexes still abated by the spell coursing over himself. Struggling against unseen bonds the King begins to strain. As he nears, Orion settles into one of his ultimate stances, attempting to finish this battle in a timely manner. Channeling his meager magic into his blade, powering the spell he sees a smile spread across the King's face.

"Nee, you might wa—" his sentence was halted by the trident striking the Bear belt and sliding over into the soft pink flesh lying above.

"When did he get that?!" Orion cries out to himself. Landing only a superficial blow, he manages to shift out of the way before being fully impaled. Holding onto his left side attempting to stop the bleeding while placing his blade between him and the King.

"Nee, assistance please!" He says through gritted teeth.

Off to the side he can hear "Curaga" being yelled, suddenly his body is filled with a warmth. An intense itching sensation enveloping his left side, soon the pain disappears and the only evidence it had ever been there being the blood soaked into his tunic.

"Thanks! Get ready to strike, both of you!"

Attempting to rekindle the errant magic he had knitted together for the failed ultimate stance, Orion manages to eck out Sonic Blade. Using his magic to propel him forward, Orion strikes forward multiple times slicing and slashing at the king while rocketing past him a half dozen times before finally ending with a jumping downward strike. Spinning around expecting a counter Orion sees to his dismay that Poseidon seems to barely have registered he was struck a handful of times within a few seconds. Swimming back to his spot in the triangle formation Orion takes stock.

"Sooooool? This isn't panning out! Please tell me you've got enough info for a plan?!"

"I have one growing just need a few more minutes to make sure it succeeds."

Orion sighs. "'Kaaaaay, I'll keep him occupied then."

Spinning around gathering momentum for his strike, Orion slashes at Poseidon's waist with Cece at full strength. Connecting soundly the slash follows through as if cutting him in half. Orion looks up excitedly seeing nothing but a thin purple line where the slash should have been on the King's chest. Poseidon looks down at the line, appearing to just register the strike in his head before bashing his tail fin into Orion, throwing him into a pillar as if he was a piece of debris. Orion hits against the pillar so hard it begins to crumble on top of him. In his haze he attempts to put Cece between him and the crumbling column. Closing his eyes, he waits for the inevitable but it never comes to pass. Opening his eyes Orion sees Neiko standing above him holding the debris back with his own keyblade and magic.

"Ori get ahold of yourself! Do as you learned from Tri earlier! Look for the dips!" He says through gritting teeth.

Orion sits up and gathers his body underneath him as quick as he could to help Neiko hold it all back. As soon as Orion takes the stress from Neiko, he nearly collapses.

"Keep the debris up, I have an idea!" Neiko exclaims through heavy breaths.

Orion complies spreading the weight evenly, taking the time to search for the King. Orion spots Poseidon moving slowly towards Solomon, his movements erratic as before. "He's still struggling to keep control of his heart…" he mutters to himself.

"Nee, whatever you have planned might wanna do it now, Poseidon is getting real real close to Sol."

The King strikes at the barrier that was still surrounding him, shattering it away. He begins to attack at Solomon who blocks the first few with strain but begins to dodge them in their pattern. A jab juts out at him and he spins out of its way with ease, electricity shooting from his free hand and coursing through the King's chest. Jolting from the spell, he twitches backwards, swinging at the open waters between them as if blinded.

"Curse. You. Key. Bearer." The ghastly voice shrieks at him. Shaking his head, the King regains what senses he has and begins to assault Solomon again. Orion looks at his friends mouth, not knowing what he's saying but can make out a count of some sort before dodging whatever attacks came at him.

"Nee!"

Neiko stays silent for a moment before muttering "Magterra!" and thrusting his hand out towards the King.

Orion suddenly feels the weight lift from his shoulders as he sees the smallest of the debris rocketing towards Poseidon and begin to pelt him. The King continues forward as the smaller rocks hit him, stopping only once the head sized or larger pieces shatter against him. The rocks continue to rocket at him, slamming into him more and more forcing him to miss his attacks even more. Finally, the biggest pieces slam into him, forcing him to smack into one of the last two remaining pillars.

Solomon sees a massive crack open itself in the pillar which springs his plan into action. He rushes to the other side of the pillar while the King is stunned, jamming his keyblade into the crack.

"NEIKO! PULL DOWN THE TOP!" Solomon shouts at the top of his lungs while pushing down on his keyblade to lift the pillar. Neiko's eyes shoot to the top of the pillar, sending his keyblade away and holding his hands out towards where his eyes were looking. Even though he wasn't the target of the spell, Orion could feel the force of it take effect. The King begins to pull away from the pillar, still in a daze.

A rumbling echoes through the room as the stability of the pillar breaks down. It begins to topple down onto the King who shakes himself back to the fight. Feeling the magic pulling down the massive standing rock, his head snaps up to look at it, shock finally showing. As it falls onto him, he drops his Trident and uses both hands to catch it.

Neiko drops his hands, the spells starting to take a toll on him.

"ORION!" Solomon calls out, grabbing the eyes of his friend. "GET READY TO USE ZANTETSUKEN! YOU'LL KNOW WHEN!"

Distracted by giving orders, Solomon doesn't see the hand of darkness lurch out of Poseidon's chest and grab trident. Throwing it with haste at Solomon, Neiko charges a spell in his hand quickly.

"SOL!" Neiko shouts out before the room hears a "whomp" and he appears in front of Solomon, pushing him out of the way before being hit in the shoulder with the trident. Pinned into the wall, Neiko yelps in curtling pain. Solomon's eyes go wide with shock at the scene, rushing to his friend's side. Helping pull the trident out, they let it fall to the ground with a _clang_.

Solomons eyes land on the king, blazing with an azure fire swelling from deep within. He thrusts his keyblade forward.

"Stopra!" He shouts, rendering the king frozen in place. Orion rushes to their place to look over the wounds, seeing Solomon place a hand over the wound. "Cura." He says softly, the magic closing the wound.

"Shit we need to end this now!" Orion states, gripping his keyblade harder than before.

"Ori, I have to use the master's technique. Last time I did I was too exhausted to move for a moment so that's when you'll use Zantetsuken. Got it?" Solomon begins to explain.

"Is this a part of the plan then?" Orion asks, already placing his keyblade in its place for the final stance.

Solomon looks squarely at Orion. "Yes. Stopra will end shortly so we need to act fast. Go, get ready. Nee needs to give me the rest of the plan."

"Got it." Orion states with a straight forward nod. He turns towards the still frozen King, taking a deep breath. He hunches over, his keyblade on his right hip and the misty darkness in the keyblade begins to swell around in agitated movements.

"Nee-" Solomon starts, holding his keyblade to him. "-I need you to charge this with Thundaga."

Neiko's face twists with confusion. "But, you don't know how to handle that spell. You'll take the damage too."

Solomon smiles as gently as he speaks his words. "I know, but I need the extra damaging properties. Electricity is tripled in these waters and effects them way more. I used thunder and he reeled back. I can handle it, I promise."

Neiko takes a small moment before giving a nod. He touches Wisdom Keeper, a massive electrical surge coming from it and ino the keyblade. The amber color that the electricity is usually, fuses with the azure blue color that Solomons electricity is when he casts the thunder spell. Solomon grimaces from the pain, biting down hard on his own teeth as he turns to the King. He swims at the King quickly, a blue aura barely glowing around him.

"Ars Arcanum!" He yells. He strikes and slashes at the Kings hindered body twelve times, the electricity from his keyblade racing into his foe to jostle him. Pain clearly showing on his face, the damage even more clear as blood starts to ooze out. Solomon rears back with a final yell, dashing through the King for the thirteenth strike and landing him with his back facing the Kings back. Lightning licking across the Kings body still, Orion sees his chance.

"ZANTETSUKEN!" He yells, erupting from his spot in the blink of an eye. A loud _**'BOOM'**_, _**'ZHERP' **_ripples through the room. Orion is next to Solomon now, his keyblade extended out in front of him. His back facing Poseidon's back, a large purple gash opens on the Kings chest.

Neiko begins to cheer as the darkness begins to ooze out of Poseidon, mixing in with the blood already in the water. Orion helps get Solomon in a more relaxed position, careful to not touch any of the scorch marks zig zagging his skin from the Thundaga.

Orion had just ensured that Solomon was breathing when the cheering from behind them abruptly stops. Turning quickly Orion sees what made the happiness die in Neiko's mouth.

The darkness keeps pluming out of Poseidon's many wounds, but instead of dissipating in the water, it coalesces around him slowly becoming a rough outline. The king screams into the sky, disappearing into the cloud of darkness only for it to form into a giant fish with the heartless symbol resting on its chest.

The heartless looks like an enormous goldfish dipped in ink. Darkness seeming to ooz down the creature but never quite dripping off, purple streaks going down the sides splitting at the pectoral fin and reforming into a single line behind it. The fins the same pitch black of the main body but with soft silver lining the edges and ridges. The heartless opens its mouth revealing row upon row of razor teeth and where a hole leading to the rest of the insides is instead a shadowy figure attached to the heartless. Expecting a furious howl Neiko readies his keyblade.

The heartless begins to inhale insane amounts of water into its mouth, creating a small vortex the trio all are outside the range of. The heartless closes its mouth and turns its sights onto Neiko, before anyone could react, the heartless jets water from behind, striking a glancing blow on Orion while slamming his girth into Neiko. The water scalds Orion as he collapses, muttering "cure" under his breath for the pain to disappear, but the burn remains. Neiko manages to get his keyblade between him and the giant Heartless, saving him from the gnashing teeth but not from the wall he was slammed into. Struggling to breathe, Neiko begins to struggle while the Heartless continues rocketing at him, slowly losing strength. He breathes slowly, straining to keep the fish at bay while feeling the jet propulsion losing power, once the pressure begins to subside enough for him to wiggle, he channels magic quickly into his blade and struggles out a soft "thunder surge" enveloping himself in lightning and shunting off to the side. The fish begins to convulse as the electricity courses through its body, giving Neiko a few seconds of reprieve.

"Nee, we need you over here A.S.A.P." Orion shouts through his grinding teeth.

Neiko swims swift to his two fallen comrades, keeping his eyes on the fish, as soon as he sees it gain control of his own movements he shouts "stopga" to freeze it once more.

"Ori, what's going on? We should have about half a minute."

"Help Sol. He's hurt and my cure could barely stop the searing pain from being scalded."

"On it. Fair warning though, after this I won't have much left in the tank so be safe."

He gets up, grunting from the pain "I'd say I will but we both know it would be a lie."

He gently taps Solomon's chest with Storyteller, whispering "Curaga". Soft green light begins to flicker over him. The green light zips all around Solomon, following the same path the electricity did, erasing the scars from his body as it continues. The light goes quickly around Solomon's temples spreading slowly down his body, trailing along now focusing on unseen damage beneath the skin. What feels like an eternity but in all actuality was only a few heartbeats, Solomon's eyes open. Attempting to straighten himself, Neiko gently but firmly places his hand on Solomon's chest keeping him down.

"Give it a few minutes, the lights are still flickering around."

Neiko turns around and lines up next to Orion, Keyblade mirroring Orion's in stance.

"Nee get back, you've already said you're spent, we can't be taking unnecessary risks here."

Neiko's eyes furrow, centered on the giant Heartless still frozen in place on the other side of the room, "I am, but I can still fight. You're hurt and Solomon is out of commission for a few minutes. If I stand back now, we'd all fall."

Orion sighs. "Can't argue that. Stay close and avoid getting behind him, that jet is no joke. As soon as-"

As he begins to plan, Solomon can be heard saying "Cura" from his supine position, healing and restitching Orion's side.

"-Well alright I guess this changes things! Follow me and stay to the side, force it to always be on guard. Thanks Sol!"

"Think nothing of it, just give me a few to catch my breath. We don't have time for your mid-fight speeches anymore Ori. Focus on holding it back till I can get back into the fight!"

"We got you, Nee follow me!" Orion says as he swims towards the beast, "Make sure to have Sol in your sight at all times, don't want to accidentally have this thing slam into him."

The duo swim towards the Fish still frozen in place. Orion stops short and stretches back, aiming properly, and shouting "Sonic Blade" he dashes forward slashing at the frozen heartless, awakening it from its forced sleep. He continues slashing another four times before finishing with a final stronger dash, ending with a spinning strike. Facing the heartless, Orion adjusts Cece in his left hand, "I'm spent now too Nee." Before swimming forward and lunging with his blade aimed towards the dorsal fin.

The creature spins quicker than it seemed possible, facing Orion and slamming into him in the process. Pushing him back a bit, Orion tries to get his bearings before hearing a deafening suction noise from behind him and his entire body begins to float towards the noise.

"UUUUHHH Nee, what do I do here? Can't seem to swim out of it!"

"Thundara!" Yells Neiko, lightning shooting from his keyblade and blasting the heartless in the side. Its mouth opening wide, the shadowy man inside convulsing from the shock but moving his hand towards the source of the attack. The noise lessens enough that Orion puts all his energy into bursting out of the suction, charging the heartless to attack the figure in the mouth. The shadowy figure finishes moving his hand towards the attack, all the lightning now pulling into it. With the electricity not coursing through his hand, he points it at Orion, the magic releasing from it towards him.

"Shit!" Orion stops advancing, holding up his keyblade and blocking most of the damage from the attack. The heartless closes its mouth, using the jets to shoot itself forward and charge Orion again. Still seeing a slight dip, Orion remembers the count he saw Solomon mouthing. Speeding the count up due to the jets, he lowers his keyblade, seeing the dip and stepping to the side just in time. The heartless shoots past, slamming into the massive doors and into the grand hall before the throne room.

"It matches the heartbeat." Orion says to himself.

"So you figured it out?" Solomon asks, swimming up next to him with a merfolks equivalent of a limp.

"Saw you counting to yourself earlier when we collapsed the pillar onto him. Got me thinking and worked it out from there."

"Wouldn't have gotten that without knowing about the dip."

"So what's the plan then Sol? I know you've got one."

"Well, it's different now. His heart has almost completely fallen to darkness. We know that there is light in there somewhere so…"

"So?"

"So we need to equal him back out." Solomon turns to look at Orion in the eyes, determination from the idea glowing in them.

"Yeah, for those of us that are out of the loop…?" Neiko asks panting heavily.

"We're going to try something similar to what I saw Orion do back when he was trying to summon his Glider. He's going to pull the darkness out and I'm going to try and jumpstart his light with mine."

"How would that even work? I can't pull darkness out!"

"I saw you do it Ori! You were fighting your darkness, suppressing it, so we know there's a way to weaken the darkness, and then you released it, let it ooze out wherever you had it hidden and equalized yourself!"

"I… I did?"

"Yea, why do you think the orb on your bike is pure darkness?"

"Wait, is that how things work? Have you ever tried it before? You know how dangerous that-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. But we _have _to try."

"Alright I'll trust you, how would I do this?"

"Not sure, just do what feels right."

Neiko digest everything said before chiming in, "If you need to overload his heart, you'll need him standing still."

He spins around quickly with storyteller pointed down, tip glowing making a small circle around him.

"Alright guys, get the fish into this circle, it should react with his aura and cause a giant electrical explosion. Calling it Thunder Mine."

"Good shit Nee! But I thought you didn't have anything left in you?"

"Been making this spell for awhile now, uses almost no magic from within. I can teach you later Ori, looks like his jet is weakening. Get ready for another attack!"

The trio settle into defensive stances, waiting for the heartless to charge at them again, tension rising as the heartless begins to single in on his enemy. The fish opens its mouth revealing the shadowy form of Poseidon within, the form rears back his arm and throws a trident of pure darkness at the waiting trio.

Solomon quickly summons a shield around himself while Orion steadies his defense, preparing a counter attack. The dark trident sails through the waters directly at Solomon, the shadowy figure moves its hand a bit, causing the trident to change direction and strike squarely into the shoulder of Neiko, who was in the process of summoning his own shield out of what little magic he had left. The trident disappears as quickly as it appeared, leaving a gaping wound in Neiko's shoulder blood begins to ooze out of his shoulder as he collapses.

The shadowy form of Poseidon within the creatures mouth seems to go inert again as the heartless begins to inhale water. Unlike before the cyclone created is much much bigger, filling almost half of the throne room, bringing in debris and a few errant bodies with the water.

Seeing his moment, Solomon swims to the shaking form of Neiko, hand pressed against the wound on his shoulder, the edges puckering up already. Solomon quietly mutters "cura" and lets the spell stitch together Neiko the best it can.

Swimming up to Orion, "With that cura, I don't have enough left in me to do another Ars. I don't think so at least."

Orion doesn't look over, just repositions his grip on his blade. "Better to have Nee around than a flashy finish, we'll figure it out."

The two get into their stance, eagerly awaiting the inevitable charge. Positioning himself in front of the mine, Orion shoves Solomon behind him, "Get ready to go all out, I'll goad him into the mine, I'm the only one that can probably take another full hit from him."

Solomon looks like he was about to argue but concedes and gets slightly behind and to the left of Orion.

Blade in hand, gauntleted hand to his side, twitching with anticipation he counts the dip. Remembering the connection with heartbeats, knowing if he were to get out of the way he would have to jump just before the creature launches.

The heartless stops inhaling and begins to zero in on Orion, the creature opens its mouth again, the shadowy form of Poseidon wielding his trident in front of him. The heartless dips and then immediately launches at full speed. Orion and Solomon catch the timing perfectly, quickly dashing off to the side, leaving the thunder mine directly in line with the creature.

Quick as lightning they hear Poseidon roar before stabbing his trident into the ground, using it as a fulcrum to pivot towards Orion again.

"SHIT!" Is all he could get out of his mouth before being hit full speed by the rocketing fish. The room is assaulted with the sound of metal hitting metal (inexplicably) as the King's trident hits Orion's keyblade. Keeping the tines from entering his skin, the fish begins to gnash its teeth, scraping them against Orion's skin leaving shallow but long scratches on his skin, trails of blood floating through the water.

Orion continues to keep the fish at bay while begging for the pressure to reduce as his strength is waning. Arms shaking he becomes worried he is done for. He stares at the King directly in the eyes, preparing to adjust his grip promising to take the creature down with him when suddenly the pressure against him disappears as Solomon screams.

Solomon sees his friend struggling, his shoulders shuddering under the pressure of the fish still rocketing into him. Steeling his nerves Solomon swims to the side of the heartless' tail fin. Seeing no way around the jet, Solomon reaches his hands into the stream, screaming as the scalding water begins to burn his hands. Gripping onto the fin, he strains every muscle in his body pulling the fish back from his friend. Still screaming from the pain, his vision begins to go black.

Orion sees why his friend is screaming and goes into action. Slamming his blade against the King's trident, he slaps it away giving himself room to breath before slipping below the fish. Just as his head slips below the razor sharp teeth Orion yells, "LET GO SOL."

Lights filtering into his vision as he struggles to stay coherent through the scalding pain, Solomon vaguely hears Orion's call, numbly letting go of the tail fin. The fish slams into the wall, jet still going full force. The king within begins to howl, trident escaping the mouth as he attempts to reorient his fishy carapace.

Solomon looks at his bubbled and gnarled hands, skin reddened and tight against his bones. He attempts to get his fingers to wrap around the hilt of his blade but they won't obey his commands. He attempts a few more times to no avail before hearing a gallant whoop coming from Orion causing him to look up.

Orion takes no time getting back to the task at hand. Waiting for the trident to blindly swing out of the mouth searching for some purchase to adjust his trajectory. Orion grabs the tines in his hands once more, pulling with all his might he begins to turn the king, still jetting against the wall. Orion gives one last pull, dislodging the fish from the wall before letting go and seeing the heartless just barely cross the mine, triggering a silent explosion of electricity. Letting out a 'whoop' Orion swims towards his friend.

"Okay Sol, you ready?" He says as he gets closer but stops dead seeing his friend struggle to grab his keyblade.

Solomon looks up hazily, "Ori, I can't feel my hands. I-I-I can't grab my blade… I can't do this." He begins to tear up knowing the weight of the words he is about to say as he looks Orion in the face, "Ori, you have to end this. No matter what it takes."

Orion looks at his friend, attempting to not let his worry show on his face as he steals glances at his friends hands, the skin still visibly bubbling slightly, "Don't think anything of it man. Take a break and save your energy, a good curaga will take care of that no problem."

Orion sees Solomon's eyes flutter shut, pausing for a second to make sure he is still breathing before turning back toward the Heartless. Anger welling up within him, he latches onto it. Images of his friends battered bodies reinvigorates him, allowing him to ignore his many lacerations. He slowly swims towards the heartless, letting the anger within fester, swirling in with the darkness within and igniting it. He begins to channel what little magic he has left into his keyblade, and then using the path already mentally created he begins to allow his darkness to flow as well. As he nears the heartless he takes one last look at his friends supine bodies, catching sight of Crystal Cage noticing that the crystal is now black as night.

Orion looks the enemy in the eyes, before letting all his anger out in the words "Nox Arcanum!" as he rushes towards the enemy.

He begins to slash at the enemy, every strike leaving an afterimage of darkness in its wake, slashing and cutting the creature more and more, dark fire keeping the wounds from closing. After twelve furious strikes, Orion launches above it, letting the darkness drip from his blade as he impales its point down into the fishes head. The final strike causing the darkness within to explode out, covering the heartless momentarily before imploding upon itself casting the room into darkness. The darkness dissipates as the doors to the throne room are thrust open and Triton enters.

"I have searched all the castle and there seems to be no one —" the rest of that sentence dying in his throat as he sees the aftermath of the battle.

In the middle of the throne room lies king Poseidon, keyblade thrust through his chest and poking out the other side. Orion's hands still on the hilt.

Poseidon opens his eyes and gives a single gasp before disappearing into particles of light, a single large heart floating up into the sky.

Orion opens his eyes in time to see Poseidon disappearing into light. Seeing the prince in the corner of his eye, Orion snaps to look at him, back at where the king used to be and back to him with worry erupting on his face. "Triton please, let me explain!"

Triton says nothing as he readies his trident, letting out a harsh. "What have you done?! WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE?!" As he charges Orion.

"I'm sorry Tri! I really...really am!" He says as he pulls away, his energy usage minimal but enough to dodge such childish swings. A quick pivot in movements, a jab comes at Orion's chest but he knew it was coming.

They lock eyes, sorrow on Orions and anger and hate in Tritons. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU ARE NO LONGER IN MY GOOD GRACES!". He lets go of his weapon momentarily, the sudden weight drop catching Triton off guard enough for the tail whip to slap his face. His posture not breaking Orion parries the follow up uppercut of the trident with ease and without looking.

"I'm also sorry for this." He slaps the trident away, following it up with a slap to the back of the head with this gauntleted hand. Triton freezes from the blow, going limp and motionless as he falls into Orion's arms.

Moving gently towards the throne, he places the now king onto its cold, vacant surface. Triton slumps over against one of the arms. Orion sends his weapon away in a flick of light, swimming back to the golden trident, picking it up and placing it across the arms of the throne and the lap of the new king. Floating back, he gives one final deep bow.

"Long live King Triton. May he and his kingdom prosper in the wake of this tragedy." He says gently. Gathering his friends and slinging them over his shoulder, Orion sneaks out of the castle, escaping the same way they entered.

After an hour or so of strategic wondering, he finally locates the shipwreck. Laying his friends down, he curses under his breath as he slaps Neiko. "Nee?"

No response. He slaps him harder. "Neeee?" Still nothing. He slaps him two more times with a bit of effort. "Neiko! Wake the hell up!" He slaps him one more time, a loud 'smack' ringing off the wooden corpses.

Neiko jolts from the hit, blinking away his blurry vision. He rubs his cheeks with a groan. "Ooow. Were you slapping me?"

"I'm sorry, but we need to get out of here now and I don't know how to ditch the disguise or open the portal."

"Right. Right. Uhm, we need to wake Sol up too. Or make him conscious."

Orion simply nods. He turns to Solomon, bringing his hand back.

"I'm up." Solomon croaks out, straightening himself. His head is hanging low and an aura of sadness rolls of him. Orion lowers his hand, slumping his own shoulders.

"I know. We never really got the chance to try and save him. But we'll have to try another time." He says, trying to sound chipper as he goes on. "But let's get back to report what happened. Rest up and all that."

Solomon stays quiet, eyes staring in front of him blankly. Orion frowns, looking at Neiko and motioning for him to do what he needs to.

He simply waves his hand and the portal of light opens itself. At the same time, the badges appear where they have them on their clothes.

Orion looks at it with slight shock. "Were they there the whole time? Like, invisible?"

Neiko ponders for a moment before giving a half nod. "Kinda. They go to the same places that our keyblades do. Then reappear in a familiar place-"

"Like our keyblades! That's nifty." Orion says with a smirk. Tapping his badge, his armor surrounds him, his tail turning back into legs. Neiko does the same, with Solomon following.

They all summon their gliders, looking back towards the distant palace, the glow of the lights dimmer than when they first laid eyes on it.

"We'll get better at this." Orion says, his head dipping down once more.

"We'll get stronger." Neiko adds, looking to Orion.

"We have to." Solomon says confidently. The other two look at him. "We owe it to all denizens of the light." He turns around and flies into the portal, a crackle confirming his passage. The two look at each other again before following suit. Crackling echoes as they move through and finally the portal closes with a _**'ZWERP, ZIP'**_.


End file.
